Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac
by Sheilchan
Summary: New Summary! Pertandingan Daimatou Enbu berakhir. Apakah Lucy dan Natsu berhasil memenangkan babak kedua? Sementara pesta perayaan Daimatou enbu semakin dekat, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Lucy. Hari itulah, semua yang disembunyikan akan terungkap setelah acara itu berubah menjadi malapetaka. Chap 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

IAnime / Manga : Fairy Tail

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and the 12 Zodiac

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy , and others

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

Summary : Zeref bangkit kembali untuk merebut kekuatannya dari Light Witch. Dunia terancam bahaya. Light Witch dan 12 Zodiac terpilih di beri tugas untuk menghentikannya. Akankah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Zeref? Sementara fakta-fakta mengejutkan dari masa lalu terungkap./ "Aku mencium bau sihir aneh dari gadis itu"/ " Siapa kau sebenarnya?"/ " Gunakan hatimu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya"/ "Karena kalian adalah..."/ " Sadarlah! Ku mohon..."/ (nggak pinter bikin summary)

PROLOG

Legenda...

Empat ratus tahun yang lalu hidup seorang 'Dark Mage' bernama Zeref. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, Ia telah berhasil menguasai seluruh sihir 'Dark Magic'. Sihir yang sangat kuat itu mampu membinasakan kehidupan di sekitarnya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Dan, dengan ini Zeref berambisi akan menciptakan dunia baru dengan dirinya sebagai pengatur kehidupan sekaligus Rajanya.

Namun rencananya sedikit terhambat ketika datang seorang Mage bernama Mavis Vermillion. Mavis mendatabgi Zeref untuk membujuknya agar menghentikan semua aksi kejinya. Tapi Zeref menolak. Ia menantang sang mage dan menyatakan perang pada seluruh umat manusia.

Zeref menggunakan sihir terlarang 'Black Arts' untuk memanggil iblis iblis dari neraka dan menjadikan mereka semua sebagai pasukannya. Sementara itu, Mavis yang tak ingin melibatkan umat manusia meminta bantuan 12 Enchanter pemilik sihir bintang. Dan peperangan terbesar sepanjang sejarahpun terjadi.

Mavis yang hanya di bantu 12 Enchanter mampu mengalahlan seluruh iblis yang di panggil oleh Zeref. Tapi ia tak berhasil mengalahkan sang Dark Mage karna sihirnya telah terkuras saat melawan iblis-iblis yang di panggil Zerefj.

Tapi Mavis tak mau menyerah. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatan Zeref ke dalam kalungnya yang berbentuk kristal. Jalung itu membentuk sebuah lubang cahaya yang kemudian menghisap sihir Zeref. Lalu Zeref dengan sisa kekuatannya kabur, menghialng bagai di telan bumi.

Berangsur-angsur tubuh Mavis menghilang. Ia berpesan pada ke dua belas Enchanter agar mereka dapat menjadi pelindung untuk orang terpilih di masa depan yang akan mewarisi kekuatannya juga kalung kristal yang telah menyegel kekuatan Zeref. Orang itu akan di beri tugas untuk mengalahkan Zeref karena Mavis yakin, Zeref akan kembali unyuk merebut kekuatannya.

Untuk menjalankan pesan terakhirnya, para Enchanter sepakat untuk melepas sebagian roh mereka dan menjadi vagian dari kalaung kristal dan sebagian roh dan raganya melesat ke langit menjadi bintang-bintang. Mereka akan menunggu orang-orang di masa depan yang akan menjadi pewaris kekuatan mereka dan membantu Mage terpilih untuk mengalahkan Zeref. Lalu kalung kristal itupun menghilang.

Kisah ini menjadi dongeng yang sangat melegenda. Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan kalung kristal. Dan untuk mengenang jasa Mavis mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Light Witch dan 12 Enchanter di kenal dengan sebutan 12 Zodiac.

CHAPTER 1.

Suara jeritan yang menyayat hati...

Ledakan-ledakan yang menghancurkan segalanya...

Tubuh-tubuh tergeletak berbanjirkan darah...

Lalu sosok itu mendekat...terus mendekat...

Gadis kecil itu berjalan mundur dengan tubuh terus bergetar

Ia sangat ketakutan

Tanganbitu terangkat

Dan selanjutnya...

CRRAAASSHHH !

Darah tercipat ke tubuhnya

Gadis itu melebarkan iris karamelnya, meneteskan air mata

Mulutnya terbuka tak berucap

Tubuh orang itu terkoyak

Terjatuh di depannya, tak bergerak

Dan saat itulah ia sadar...

Ia telah kehilangan orang itu...

Orang yang sangat ia sayangi...

"MAMAAAA!"

###########

"MAMAAA!"

Lucy Heartfilia terbangun dari tidurnya semdari meneriakkan nama seseorang yang ada di dalam mimpinya.. Surai pirangnya terlihat kusut. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir deras dari kedua pelipisnya. Tangannya terangkat seolah menggapai sesuatu.

Suara langkah kaki cepat menggema dari luar ruangan. Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka l, memperlihatkan sosok sang Ayah, Jude Heartfilia dan bawahannya Loki.

"Ada apa Lucy? Kenapa kamu berteriak? Apakah ada yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Jude setelah sampai di hadapan Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa "Aku tidak apa-apa Ayah"

"Benarkah anda tidak apa-apa Hime-sama?" Loki menatap khawatir gadis di depannya

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa Loki. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Aku berteriak karena terbangun dari mimpi" Jelas Lucy.

Jude menatap miris putrinya "apa mimpi itu lagi?"

Gadis bermata karamel itu mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Juse merengkuh tubuh putrinya posesif.

"Sudahlah sayang...lupakan kejadian itu. Itu semua bukanlah salahmu"

Lucy mengangguk, membalas pelukan sang Ayah lalu melepaskannya setelah merasa cukup baik.

"Jika kau sudah merasa cukup tenang segeralah turun ke bawah karena hari ini kau harus ke sekolah barunu." Lalu pria itu pergi meninggalkan Lucy di ikuti Loki yang sempat membungkuk sebentar padanya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah emosi yang semula ia tahan meluap. Ia terisak, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Mimpi itu...kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang...

"Kenapa...hiks...mama..."

##################

"Aku sudah selesai Ayah"

"kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu Lucy?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeleng. "Tidak, lagi pula aku hampir terlambat. Aku berangkat"

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Loki akan mengantarmu. Loki !"

Seorang pria bersurai oranye menghadap Jude. "Ya,Tuan"

"Antarkan Lucy ke sekolah barunya"

Lucy buru-buru menolak. "Tidak usah Ayah, aku bisa berangkat menggunakan bus"

"Kau bisa terlambat jika menaiki bus. Jadi lebih baik kau berangkat diantar Loki." Tegur pria berkepal blondie itu.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Lucy. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah di sekolah itu. Kau bisa berangkat menggunakan bus kapan-kapan!" potong Jude.

Gadis bermanik karamel itu hanya bisa berdecak. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka di antar jemput menggunakan mobil karena itu hanya akan menjadikannya di pandang menjadi orang kaya yang mungkin sombong atau angkuh. Ia tak ingin di pandang seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin di pandang sebagai gadis sekolahan biasa. Tapi Ayahnya buka lah tipe orang yang suka dibantah. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?.

Lucy sedang menunggu Loki mengambil mobil di garasi. Setelah Loki datang, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Pria berambut oranye itu dengan sopan membukakan pintu mobil. Lalu mobil jazz metalic itu segera meninggalkan kediaman Heartfilia.

Selama perjalanan Lucy terus memasang wajah murung. Loki memperhatikannya dari tadi melalui spion mobil sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Hime-sama, kenapa Anda terlihat murung?"

Yang di panggil Hime lantas menatap denfan pandangan sedikit tidak suka. "Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang untuk tidak memanggilku Hime jika tidak ada Ayah?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Nona mudanya ini memang berbeda. Ia lebih suka di panggil dengan nama panggilannya oleh siapa saja, termasuk pembantunya. "Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau murung Lucy?"

Lucy tersenyum sekilas namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali murung. " Aku tidak suka berpindah-pindah seperti ini ne, Loki"

"Tuan Jude melakukan ini untuk melindungimu Lucy, agar 'mereka' tidak bisa melacak keberadaanmu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau begini terus aku takkan bisa mendapat banrak teman. Dalam satu semester saja aku pindah 3-4 kali!" keluhnya " Sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini?"

Pria berkepala oranye itu ikut merasa sedih. Memang benar Lucy selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Dan itu membuatnya jarang memiliki teman. Untuk membuat Hime-samnya tersenyum kembali, Loki membuat sebuah candaan.

"Aku takin kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolah barumu kali ini. Oh iya, lalu bagaimana dengan pacar ne, Lucy?"

Gadis bermata karamel itu menaikkan alisnya. " Maksudmu?"

"Haduh, masa orang yang suka baca novel romance tidak tahu? Maksudku kapan kau akan puny pacar? Aku tidak perbah melihatmu membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah. Apa mungkin karena kau ini Tsundere ya? Makanya tidak ada pemuda yang berani mendekatimu." Ledek Loki.

Lucy langsung menghadiahi Loki dengan lemparan pulpen. "Hey, siapa yang kau panggil Tsundere?! Memang aku tidak pernah pacaran. Tapi itu bukan berarti karena mereka takut padaku atau aku tak laku! Apa kau mau Ayah langsung menendang mereka keluar jika tahu aku membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah? Memangnya kau sendiri sudah punya pacar?"

Doeeenggg !

Matilah kau Loki. Memang benar Loku ini di kenal dengan seorang play boy cap badak (ups..). Tapi selam ini tak ada satupun wanita yang pernah digodanya yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan wajah kikuk, iapun menjawab " Hahah... Aku sedang menunggumu dewasa agar bisa langsung menikah denga mu Lucy"

Dan sebuah tas melayang ke kepalanya.

################

Magnolia Academy

Salah satu Sekolah Menengah terbesar dan terkemuka di kota Magnolia. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan para guru dan muridnya yang kebanyakan dapat menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Bahkan pelajaran tentang sihir lebih ditekankan oleh para guru di bandingkan pelajaran pada umumnya.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu bercat coklat di depannya.

+Tok tok tok+

"Masuk" sahut suara dari dalam.

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan rak-rak besar menjulang tinggi berisikan buku-buku dan benda-benda sihir. Lalu di tengah ruangan itu duduk seorang wanita tua berambut pink, tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Heartfila-san, akhirnya anda datang juga. Selamat datang di Magnolia Academy."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, maaf jika saya sedikit terlambat dan tidak perlu seformal itu pada saya."

"Ya baiklah. Kalau begitu perkenalkan watashi wa Porlyusica desu. Saya adalah kepala sekolah di sini"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Porlyusica-san." Sahut Lucy sembari berjabat tangan dengan Ibu kepala sekolah itu.

"Mungkin kau ingin minum sesuatu dulu sevelum ke kelas?"

"Tidak perlu. Saya ingin langsung ke kelas."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar. Kau bisa ke kelas bersama wali kelas barumu"

"Ohayou Porlyusica-san"

Sebuah suara menyeramkan terdengar dari belakan Lucy. Sontak gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan betapa kagetnya dia. Dapat di lihatnya sosok bertubuh besar tengah menatapnya tajam hingga membuat gadis itu merinding. Mengerti perasaan fadis di depannya, sosok itu segera meminta maaf.

"Ahahaha...gomen jika saya menakuti anda nona." Lalu sosok itu menyusut dan berubah menjadi pria tua bertubuh pendek berkumis tebal.

"Makarov, bisakah kau berubah seperti itu di hadapan siswi baru?" kesal sang ibu kepala sekolah sambil menunjukkan deathglarenya.

Pria tua yang di panggil Makarov hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Haha...gomennasai"

Porlyusica hanya menghela nafasnya. "Nah Heartfilia-san, dia adalah wali kelas barumu"

Makarov nampak terkejut. "Oh, jadi dia anak Jude Heartfilia? Kalau begitu perkenalkan watashiwa Makarov Dreyard desu. Kau bisa memanggilku Makarov. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas barumu."

"Hai'. Mohon bimbingannya Makarov-sensei."

"Dengan senang hati. Kalau kau mau. Kita bisa ke kelas sekarang"

Setelah memohon diri, Makarov keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan Lucy yang sekarang menjadi anak didiknya. Di sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus berdecak kagum. Setiap papan kelas tidaklah bertuliskan kelas 2-A maupun 2-1. Melainkan bertulis nama seperti sebuah serikat beserta lambangnya. Benar-benar unik.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Makarov berhenti di depan sebuah kelas bertuliskan Fairy Tail. Lucy benar-benar suka nama itu.

Lucy sedikit terkejut ketika Makarov tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Giant lalu membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. Dapat Ia dengar suara gaduh bak orang tawuran menggema dari dalam ruang kelas.

Dan benar saja! Keadaan kelas itu sangatlah kacau. Bahkan bisa di bilang parah karena para murid laki-laki sedang berkelahi. Meja, kursi, tas, bahkan manusia terlempar kesana-sini. Sementara para gadis-gadis sibuk mengobrol tanpa terganggu suara gaduh itu.

"Kalian anak-anak nakal, kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing!" perintah Makarov langsung membuat seisi kelas hening. Dengan malas-malas mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Dasar! Sudah SMA tapi masih bertingkah kekanakan! Bersikaplah sedikit sopan karena kalian kedatangan teman baru! Nah, kamu silakan masuk."

Lucy melangkahlan kakinya dengan sedikit gugup ke dalam kelas. Dapat ia lihat seluruh mata tertuju padanya juga suara bisik bisik.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Lucy Heartfilia desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, kelas kembali ramai.

"KAWAAIIII!" Pekik para siswa di dengan efek background penuh dengan gambar hati.

"Oh, dia dari keluarga kaya itu ya?"

"Dia sangat cantik"

"Kulitnya mulus..."

"Dia sangat OTOKU man-teman!" teriak you-know-who.

Melihat keadaan kelas yang semakin gaduh, Makarov berniat menghentikannya. Namun tak jadi karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar. Suara itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas.

Dari arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, tampak 3 pemuda tengah berdiri dengan sikap stay coolnya.

Pemuda pertama rambutnya hitam panjang dengan tindikan disekitar wajahnya. Memakai ikat kepala dan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan. Wajah dan penampilannya terlihat sangar, tapi tetap berkesan keren.

Pemuda kedua berwajah tampan dengan rambut raven yang dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Ia tak memakai baju sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh sixpacknya.

Pemuda terakhir berdiri di belakang keduanya. Ia mempunyai rambut yang cukup unik dan berkesan feminim karena berwarna pink. Mungkin kalian berfikir apakah pemuda itu mewarnai rambutnya? Tapi jelas tidak. Warna rambutnya pink alami dan malah mrnambah kesan keren padanya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang terlihat cool. Ia berdiri sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya.

Ketiga pemuda itu begitu menarik perhatian Lucy, terutama pemuda bersurai pink itu. Tanpa sadar ia terus menatap pemuda itu dan secara tak terduga pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Karamel bertemu dengan onix. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan sebelum si pemuda memutuskan kontak mata keduanya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya pada kedua orang yamg berdiri di depannya. Mereka membalikkan badan, bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun suara Makarov menginterupsi langkah ketiganya.

"Hey bocah, mau kemana kalian?! Apa kalian bisa dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja setelah datang terlambat?"

"Bukan urusanmu" balas pemuda bersuarai pink lali pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

Makarov menghela nafasnya. " Maafkan perilaku mereka Lucy"

"Ah...Daijoubu ka Makarov-sensei"

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu. Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di samping Levy McGarden."

Seorang gadis mungil berambut biru pendek mengangkat tangannya. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara desahan kecewa dari para siswa yang berharap bisa duduk sebangku dengannya. Lucy berjalan mendekati meja gadis manis itu.

"Levy McGarden desu"

"Lucy Heartfilia desu. Senang berkenalan denganmu McGarden-san"

"Ah, panggil saja Levy. Dan boleh aku memanggilmu Lu-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Levy-chan"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Lucy membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil. Lucy senang karena bisa mendapat teman sebangku yang ramah. Lalu keduanya mulai fokus kedepan karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Levy memperhatian gadis di sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa ada yang janggal. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Ini aneh"

Seeessshhh...

"Perasaan apa ini?!" Levy membatin. Ia merasakan ada aura aneh di sekitarnya. Ia kemvali menatap Lucy, penuh tanda tanya. 'Apa energi ini berasal darinya?'

"Ada apa Levy-chan?"

Lucy menatap Levy dengan heran karena sedari tadi gadis manis itu terus menatapnya. Levy menjawab dengan sedikit kelabakan.

"e-eto... Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa kok Lu-chan"

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Oh' lalu kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

Levy masih bertanya-tanya. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku?"

###############

Tiga orang siswa terlihat tengah bersantai di atap salah satu bangunan sekolah saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Seorang yang tengah stripper tengah duduk bersandar sambil memakan es serut. Seorang dengan wajah penuh tindik tengah tiduran berbantalkan lengan kekarnya sambil mengunyah batang besi 0_o. Lalu yang terakhir, yang berambut salmon, tengah berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus langit biru yang cerah.

Sebuah daun kering jatuh tepat di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba daun itu terbakar di tangannya, berubah menjadi abu lalu terbawa oleh tembusan angin. Pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mulai bersuara.

"Hey, Flame-head, jangan sampai apimu membakar sekolahan. Bisa-bisa kau dicekik orang tua cerewet itu"

Flame Head atau panggil saja Natsu Dragneel hanya melirik sekilas. "Urusai. Jangan berlebihan ice brain."

Ice Brain aka Gray Fullbuster hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia memasukkan sesendok es kedalam mulutnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku dan si Iron head pemalas itu membolos di jam pertama."

Iron Head, Gajeel Redfox yang telah menghabiskan batangan besinya lantas duduk. "Benar kata stripper. Kau agak aneh hari ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Natsu hanya diam, tak merespon keheranan dari kedua orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Suasana kembali hening. Gajeel yang sudah bosan dengan keheningan ini mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey, sepertinya tadi ada anak baru ya di kelas kita?"

Gray berhenti memasukkan es ke dalam mulutnya. "Hontou ka? Yang mana?"

"Itu, gadis di depan kelas. Aku sempat mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri.(ini karena Gajeel punya pendengaran yang tajam). Siapa ya namanya? Lu...Lu...Luigi kalau tidak salah." Dan semangkuk es serutpun melayang ke wajahnya. Reflek Gajeel mengubah tangannya menjadi besi menggunakan sihir ironnya untuk menangkis mangkuk itu.

"Gadis itu namanya Lucy Heartfilia Iron-head baka" Koreksi si pelempar.

Gajeel bangkit."Memang kau tahu dari mana? Dan siapa yang kau panggil baka ne, Ice Freak?!"

"Kau lupa dengan kemampuan mataku? Aku melihat name-tagnya. Jika memang pendengaranmu tajam kau tidak mungkin salah dengar. Dan...oh, kau bangkit ingin mengajakku bertarung."

"Gehehe... Tentu saja. Bersiaplah ice freak. Jangan menangis jika tinjuku mengenai wajahmu."

"Cih, kita lihat saja"

Gray mulai mengeluarkan aura dinginnya karena dia adalah penyihir es sementara Gajeel sudah bersiap dengan tangan besinya. Namun sebelum keduanya saling baku hantam, suara pemuda bersurai pink menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakannya?"

Natsu memutar tubuhnya, menatap datar dua temannya yang saling menggantungkan tinju. Natsu kemudian duduk bersandar di pagar tanpa berniat menghentikan keduanya.

"Gadis itu. Aku mencium bau sihir aneh dari gadis itu."

Gajeel dan Gray menyudahi aksi mereka, lalu turut duduk. Gajeel melipat kedua tangannya. "Maksudmu murid baru itu?"

"Hn, aku rasa dia bukan gadis biasa. Bahkan aku merasakan ada sihir kuat yang menguar darinya."

Gray mengangguk. "Itu memang benar Flame-brain. Bahkan samar-samar aku bisa melihat cahaya yang mengelilinginya"

"Penciumanku memang tak setajam Flame-brain. Tapi aku mencium bau lain. Bau keberadaan roh"

"Aku juga menciumnya. Dan gadis itu sepertinya dari kalangan atas" tebak Natsu.

"Ya, Heartfilia adalah kalangan konglomerat yang sangat kaya di daerah Fiore" Jelas Gray.

"Wah...benarkah? Sepertinya dia akan sangat terkenal dengan sebutan marganya itu" ucap Gajeel.

"Apa kalian melihat kalungnya?"

Gajeel memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Kalung apa?"

"Kalung yang dia pakai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kalung itu." cerca Pemuda bersurai pink.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan kalungnya" tutur Gray

Natsu bangkit berdiri. Ia terlihat menyeringai kecil. "Gadis itu,menarik"

Dua orang rang sedang duduk di dekatnya hanya bisa saling melempar pandang. Tak biasanya teman mereka yang satu ini terlihat bersemangat hanya karena seorang gadis.

Tak berselang lama sebuah petir menyambar gerombolan itu. Dengan cepat mereka menghindar. Tangan Natsu sudah terbungkus api.

"Petir sialan. Kau ingin membunuh kami heh?" Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek pada seorang pemuda berkepala blondie yang telah berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia Laxus Dreyard, cucu dari Makarov Dreyard. Laxus tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa juga yang ingin membunuh kalian. Itu hanya sekedar sapaan 'selamat pagi'." Jawabnya santai.

"Sepertinya bertarung di pagi hari lumayan juga heh" tantang Gajeel.

"Ya, sebagai pemanasan" tambah Gray.

"Boleh juga" terima Natsu.

"Baiklah. Akan ku layani" ucap laxus.

Mereka berempat saling lempar pandang lalu berdiri di empat sisi yang berbeda. Gray mulai mengeluarkan esnya. Gajeel bersiap dengan tubuh besinya. Natsu menambah kekuatan api di tangannya dan Laxus mengeluarkan petir di sekelilingnya. Dan tak berselang lama baku hantampun terjadi, menggetarkan seluruh bangunan di sekitarnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mysterious boy

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

Hai minna, saya kembali dengan chapter 2. Di chapter 1 sebelumnya emang kelihatan banyak typo dll. Terus ceritanya juga masih membingungkan. Tpi di chapter-chapter kedepan mungkin jalan cerita dan konflik akan mulai terlihat. Romancenya juga. Jadi harap tetep baca fic saya ini ya. Pokoknya makasih dah ada yang mau baca dan ngereview. ^_^. Oke, Read Enjoy!

###########

CHAPTER 2.

+Kelas Fairy Tail+

SSIIIINNNGGGG! DUAAARR!

"KYAAAA!"

Lucy menjerit kaget kita mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras. Ia menutup telinganya lalu menunduk yang duduk di sampingnya menyentuh bahu Lucy.

"Kau kenapa Lu-chan?"

Lucy menaikkan kepalanya,menatap bingung gadis bersurai biru itu. "Apa kau tidak mendengar suara tadi Levy-chan?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Dengar. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya polos.

Lucy serasa ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa teman sebangkunya malah menjawab begitu? Dan apa-apaan reaksi dari para siswa-siswi di kelas? Kenapa mereka hanya diam saja tak meributkan suara ledakan berisik itu?

"Kalau kau dengar, kenapa kau malah memasang ekspresi seolah tak terjadi gangguan seperti itu Levy-chan?"

"Oh, itu sudah biasa kok Lu-chan"

Lucy menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Suara itu mungkin berasal dari siswa-siswa yang sedang bertarung" Terang Levy. "Lebih tepatnya Natsu, Gray, Laxus dan Gajeel yang sedang berkelahi" tambahnya.

Lucy hanya bisa di buat tertegun mendengar penjelasan teman barunya. Bagaimana keempat orang itu bisa bertarung sampai mengeluarkan suara ledakan sangat keras seperti itu? Lalu memangnya boleh ya bertarung atau berkelahi di sekolahan? Dan kenapa wali kelasnya hanya diam saja dalam arti sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan ini? Benar-benar dirinya tak habis fikir. Sepertinya ia telah salah memilih sekolahan.

Makarov sedang mengajarkan mengenai sihir requip.

"Jadi sebelu-"

JGLEEERRR! PRRAANNGG!

"Sebelum menggunakan-"

DUEEERRR! ZZZRRRTT!

"Requip. Kalia-"

SRRAAKK! BWOOOSSHH! DUARR! JDDUUUGG!

Dan Makarovpun menyerah untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Suara gaduh itu sudah benar-benar sangat mengganggu! Iapun menutup pelajaran lebih awal.

"Haah...anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini di pertemuan berikutnya saja. Aku harus segera ke ruang Porlyusica-san." dan Makarov segera berlari meninggalkan kelas di iringi sorakan semangat dari siswa-siswi Fairy Tail karena pelajaran membosan itu berakhir lebih awal.

"Mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku juga yang harus kena amukan Anggota Dewan." keluh Makarov.

Tak berselang lama suara ledakan di atas berhenti berganti dengan suara desing pedang lalu menjadi hening dalam hitungan detik. Karena sudah tenang mereka tak menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka untuk isatirahat.

Levy mengajak Lucy berkeliling di Magnolia Academy. Ia menjelaskan seluruh seluk beluk Magnolia Academy agar gadis blondie itu tak tersesat. Setelah itu Levy mengajaknya ke kantin di mana beberapa gadis tengah duduk dan bercengkrama. Gadis berambut biru itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai minna..."

"Oh Levy! Ayo kesini!"

Levy duduk di ikuti Lucy di sampingnya. Gadis berambut silver panjang melemparkan senyum padanya

"Kenapa kau baru datang Levy?"

"Haha...gomen. Aku baru saja mengajak Lu-chan berkeliling."

Gadis berambut putih itu menatap Lucy yang duduk di samping lawan bicaranya. "Eh, kau murid baru itu kan?"

"Ah, iya. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Watashiwa Lucy Heartfilia desu."

"Namamu bagus ya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Mirajane Strauss desu. Panggil saja Mira"

"Aku Juvia Lockser."

"Cana Alberona.."

"Panggil saja aku Bisca..."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku kan Lu-chan?"

Lucy menganganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjabat tangan dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Karena hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan yang agak banyak untuk meryakannya?" Usul Mira.

"Boleh! Kalau begitu ayo kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan!" kata Levy dengan setelah itu mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman cukup banyak untuk merayakan kedatangan Lucy.

Lucy sangat senang karena teman-temannya sangat baik dan ramah padanya. Walau belum lama berkenalan Lucy sudah tampak akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. Mereka saling bercanda, menggosip, membicarakan masalah hobi, pengalaman dan cowok idaman. (namanya juga cewek...)

"Lu-chan, kapan-kapan boleh tidak kalau aku membaca novel buatanmu?" Tanya Levy yang merupakan seorang kutu buku.

Mira langsung menatap Lucy. "Eh, kau membuat Novel Lucy?"

Lucy mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya begitulah. Tapi ceritanya belum selesai. Lagi pula jalan ceritanya juga jelek."

"Lucy-san tidak boleh merendah seperti itu." tegur Juvia.

"Omong kosong Lu-chan. Aku membaca sinopsisnya dan ceritanya benar-benar menarik!" puji Levy.

Gadis-gadis itu tampak tertarik.

"aku jadi ingin membacanya!"

Di puji begitu membuat Lucy tersenyum senang. Apa lagi sekarang teman-teman barunya sedang berebut ingin menjadi orang pertama yang membaca Novelnya.

"Oh ya Lucy, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mira sambil mengaduk-aduk buble icenya.

Pertanyaan Mira barusan sukses membuat suasana berubah hening. Para gadis yang penasaran langsung duduk diam sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka ke Lucy. Lucy yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Err...be-belum."

"Benarkah?!"

Lucy mengangguk mantap dan itu membuat Levy dan lainnya cengo seketika. Seorang Lucy Heartfilia, yang memiliki wajah cantik, anggun dan body seperti gitar spanyol sama sekalia belum pernah pacaran! Ku ulangi! BELUM PERNAH PACARAN!

Tapi sepertinya tak semuanya berubah cengo karena Mira tampak senang mendengar perkataan Lucy, kemudian ia berusaha menjodoh-jodohkan Lucy dengan cowok-cowok tampan di Magnolia Academy. Bahkan yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan. Sungguh Lucy jadi merasa sedikit sebal mendengarnya.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan Natsu Dragneel?" Usul Levy setelah meminum milkshakenya.

Perkataan Levy sukses membuat suasana kembali hening. Lalu tiba-tiba berubah ramai kembali karena gadis-gadis itu langsung memekik.

"Kyaa!benar! Mereka sangat cocok!"girang Mira.

"Ya, benar. Natsu yang dingin, ganteng dan pendiam bisa bersama Lucy yang hangat, cantik dan ramah. Mereka saling melengkapi." pikir Juvia.

"Aku mendukungmu dengan pemuda itu Lucy." tambah Bisca.

Lucy menepuk dahinya pelan. Teman-temannya ini benar benar berniat seperti ingin menikahkannya dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh Kami-sama...berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkanku seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak kenal siapa itu Natsu Dragneel."

"Masa kau tak tahu? Itu lho cowok berambut pink yang tadi pagi terlambat bersama dua temannya." Jelas Levy.

Lucy tak mungkin melupakan pemuda berambut misim semi itu. Entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu. _'Jadi...cowok itu Natsu Dragneel?'_

"Hey, aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya?" Bantah Lucy.

Mirajane tersenyum smirk. "Ne, jadi kalau sudah kenal agak lama apa kau juga akan menyukainya Lucy?"

Lucy yang sedang meminum vanilla shakenya langsung tersedak. "Uhuk uhuk! Hah?ap-apa katamu?!"

"Tuh kan...sepertinya kau memang menyukainya. Lagi pula kami tadi cuma memasang-masangkan lho...tapi kenapa kau malah bilang 'mana mungkin aku menyukainya?'. Apa jangan-jangan..." Cana tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena sudah di potong dengan suara teriakan Mira.

"KYAAA! Sepertinya si murid baru Lucy Heartfilia menyukai tuan berhati dingin aka Natsu Dragneel! Apakah dia berhasil menyatakan cintanya?"

Muka Lucy langsung berubah menjadi merah. Pasalnya Mira menyebarkan gosip yang tak benar di kantin yang sekarang ramai. Alhasil semua mata sekarang tertuju pada meja mereka. YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Wah Lucy, sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu. Dan pertemuan ini membawa perubahan pada hubungan kalian. Kartu tarotku menunjukkan seperti itu." Ujar Cana yang sedang memainkan kartu tarotnya.

Mira menjerit histeris laku pingsan. Levy dan lainnya mencie-ciekan Lucy. Lucy hanya menggembungkan pipinya menahan sebal.

"KYAAA! ITU MEREKA!"

Suara pekikan kaum hawa terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor yang melewati kantin. Para gadis di dalam kantin langsung berhamburan keluar koridor. Lucy menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa mereka berisik sekali?"

"Mungkin ada cowok populer yang sedang lewat." Jelas Levy yang masih duduk anteng sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Mungkin itu Natsu, Lucy." Tebak Mirajane.

"Wah! Kalau itu Natsu-san berarti ada Gray-sama dong?! GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia berlari dengan mata berbentuk love ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang alay itu. Sementara Lucy dan lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. (mereka nggak ikutan berkerumun)

Dan benar saja! Disana empat orang cowok yang di kenali sebagai Natsu,Gray,Laxus dan Gajeel sedang lewat dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah malas. Lalu seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat berjalan menggiring keempatnya seperti nara pidana.

"Kenapa mereka di giring seperti itu Mira?"

Mira yang telah sadar dari pingsan segera menoleh. "Oh, mungkin mereka ketahuan bertarung lagi oleh Erza. Lalu Erza berniat membawa mereka ke ruang dewan."

"Jadi gadis berambut merah itu Erza?"

"Ya. Erza Scarlet itu ketua dewan keamana dan ketertiban siswa di sini. Selama dia menjabat, tak ada yang berani berbuat onar. Yah, di kecualikan untuk keempat cowok itu sih." Jelas Cana sambil meneguk birnya.

"Erza itu cantik dan anggun. Tapi jangan salah. Dia sangat kuat dan tegas, adil juga berwibawa. Tapi terkadang jika sudah marah dia bisa sangat menakutkan lho. Pernah saat itu ada segerombolan cowok yang mengganggunya tapi hanya dalam waktu semenit dia berhasil membuat merek masuk rumah sakit." Tambah Levy.

"Dan lagi, kita sekelas lho dengan Erza." Kata Bisca

Lucy hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sekarang ia tahu, banyak pantangan yang perlu dihindarinya agar selamat sekolah di sini.

Lucy menatap punggung para gadis yang masih belum lelah berteriak di koridor. Ia tak dapat melihat siluet keempat pemuda itu dan gadis bernama Erza. Yang ia lihat hanya kepala orang-orang itu di sepanjang koridor. Hingga di antara celah para gadis akhirnya Lucy bisa melihat siluet mereka dan tepat ketika Natsu lewat , pemuda itu menatapnya. Ya ! menatapnya lewat celah kerumunan . Walaupun dalam posisi berjalan onix hitam itu berhasil bertemu dengan karamelnya hingga menciptakan sedikit debarana aneh di dada Lucy, seperti ada efek sengatan dan slow motion. Tatapan yang datar tapi penuh rasa...penasara?

Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata dan setelah itu pemuda berambut pink itu kembali menghilang dari indra penglihatannya. Lucy terheran. Bagaimana bisa Natsu melihatnya di antara kerumunan samudra manusia itu? Atau itu hanya kebetulan? Tapi kalau hanya kebetulan kenapa orang itu bisa langsung menatap ke arahnya? Sungguh mengherankan. Lucy hanya bisa terus memikirkannya sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya dalam diam.

###########

Di ruangan luas itu Erza Scarlet tengah menggiring empat pemuda ke hadapan seorang wanita tua berambut pink. Beberapa orang di sana yang diketahui merupakan anggota dewan keamanan dan guru menatap keempatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Apa yang dikatakan Mira benar. Erza memang membawa mereka ke ruang dewan agar keempat pemuda itu mendapat hukuman atas tindakannya yang meresahkan.

Beberapa saat setelah Natsu dan ketiga temannya bertarung, Erza langsung keluar dari ruang osis yang saat itu tengah mengadakan rapat. Ia menggunakan kemampuanan requip dan teleportnya untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu, lalu membekuk keempatnya dengan cepat. Dan tanpa di komando mereka berjalan di depannya ke ruang dewan.

Erza berdiri di samping Laxus, ia melapor kepada kepala sekolah" Porlyusica-san. Hari ini aku menangkap mereka karena mereka kembali bertarung hingga hampir menghancurkan sekolahan"

Porlyusica mengangguk " Terimakasih atas laporannya Erza-san. Sebagai ketua dewan keamanan kau memang bertanggung jawab" ia beralih pada keempat biang kerusuhan yang di bawa Erza.

" Lagi-lagi kalian berbuat kerusuhan. aku sampai bosan melihat kalian keluar masuk ruang dewan. Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang barang sehari saja. Aku banyak mendapat laporan dari siswa yang pelajarannya terganggu karena ulah kalian. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, ini sekolahan bukan arena pertarungan. Bahkan aku sampai lelah membuat hukuman yang menurutku cukup berat untuk kalian karena kalian selalu menjalani hukuman itu dengan mudah. Jika kalian ingin bertarung selesaikan di arena saat daimatou enbu. Terutama kau Natsu, sering membolos jam pelajaran dan selalu sesukanya. Jika kau terus seperti itu, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari Magnolia Academy." tatapnya tajam pada pemuda bersurai salmon yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan ekspresi datar sambil berulang kali mendecih.

" Apa kau sudah selesai berceloteh?" sindir Natsu, sangat tidak sopan. tak ayal sindirannya itu mendapat lirikan dan komentar tak suka dari para anggota dewan.

"Hey kau bocah ingusan! di mana sopan santunmu !" bentak salah seorang anggota dewan.

"Diam saja kau orang tua" timpal Laxus membela sahabatnya.

"Kauu-"

"Tenanglah"potong porlyusica dengan nada datar. ia sudah biasa mendapat perkataan tak sopan dari keempat murid itu." Sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

Kali ini erza menentang "Tapi kepala sekolah-"

"Biarkan mereka pergi dan kau juga bisa keluar dari ruangan ini Erza" tegasnya. Erza tak jadi meneruskan perkataannya. Lalu ke empat pemuda yang sudah menjadi langganan-masuk-ruang-dewan itu berjalan ke luar dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal di ikuti Erza yang mengekor di belakang.

Makarov yang melihat kepala sekolah membiarkan saja mereka pergi mulai angkat bicara " Maafkan ketidak sopanan mereka kepala sekolah"

Sang kepala sekolah hanya memasang wajah datar " Ya itu sudah biasa bukan?"

"Kenapa Anda membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja ?" tanya salah seorang anggota dewan dengan raut agak kesal.

"Iya, mereka harusnya di hukum atau sudah dikeluarkan dari sini" tambah seorang lainnya.

"Mereka benar-benar tak tahu etika. Apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka Makarov-san sampai mereka bisa berlaku sesuka mereka seperti itu ?" sindir salah seorang anggota dewan.

Makarov hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang salah membiarkan mereka berlaku seenaknya dan membolos di jam pelajaran. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat dengan kekeras kepalaan keempat siswa didikannya itu.

"Kalian tidak berhak menyalahkan Makarov. sekarang lebih baik kalian kembali pada pekerjaan kalian masing masing dari pada berdebat dan menyalahkan orang lain terus" tegur porlyusica lalu berlalu pergi di ikuti Makarov.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih tegas kepada mereka" gumam Makarov setelah keluar dari ruang dewan. Tapi dapat di dengan dengan jelas oleh Porlyusica.

"Percuma saja. Kau tahu kan mereka tipe anak yang tetap tak akan menurut walau sudah di tegur dan di hukum. Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu. Lagi pula sekolah ini tak akan ramai jika tak ada mereka berempat."

Makarov tersenyum. Ternyata Ibu Kepala sekolah ini lebih baik dan bijak di banding para anggota dewan. Syukurlah...

#########

Sekeluarnya dari ruang dewan, keadaan sudah sepi karena sekarang sudah mulai masuk jam pelajaran. Erza yang berdiri di depan keempat pemuda itu hanya bisa memandangi mereka kesal karena Porlyusica tak menghukum mereka.

"Berhentilah memandangi kami seperti singa kelaparan."Sindir Laxus yang merasa di perhatikan.

"Jika dengan memandangi kalian saja sudah bisa membuat kalaian sekarat, maka aku akan sangat bahagia" balas Erza dengan sedikit ketus.

Sesampainya di depan kelas mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Erza duduk di samping Evergreen, Natsu duduk bersama Laxus dan Gray duduk bersama Gajeel. Sontak kedatangan kelima orang itu mendapat perhatian penuh dari penduduk dalam kelas itu. Termasuk dari gadis cantik berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah menatap pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak yang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

Tak lama kemudian tercium bau wangi yang sangat menyengat hingga membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk, lalu masuklah seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan wajah ala om-om berusia 40-an walaupun sebenarnya umurnya baru 29 tahun. Dia masuk sambil bersenandung ria.

"Selamat siang semua men~"

"Siang sensei..."

"Wah...sepertinya hari ini kalian terlihat terlihat bersemangat sekali men~. Dan...uhm...aku mencium bau parfum yang sedikit asing men~. Apa ada yang murid baru? Atau ada yang berganti parfum men~?"

"Ada murid baru sensei..."jawab seluruh siswa di dalam kelas.

"Oh...jadi di mana murid baru itu men~?"

Lucy mengangkat tangannya lalu dengan cepat guru itu sudah berdiri di samping Lucy sambil mengendus-endus rambutnya hingga membuatnya risih sekaligus ngeri.

"Le-Levy-chan...t-tolong jauhkan dia dariku.. "pinta Lucy lirih pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja Lu-chan, nanti dia juga akan menyingkir kok."

"Oh jadi kau siswi baru? Perkenalkan aku Ichiya men~ dan aku suka bau parfummu...vanila...sangat cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu men~." pujinya lalu tak lama ia kembali melenggang dari samping Lucy. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

"Okey men~! Hari ini kita akan mempelajari cara mencampurkan bahan-bahan untuk menciptakan sebuah ramuan sihir. Jadi aku akan membagi satu kelompok berisi dua orang. Oke...kita lihat men~"

Ichiya mengelompokkan siswa-siswi di dalam kelas. "Mira dengan Laxus, Levy dan Gajeel, Juvia dan Gray, Erza-chan dengan Freed lalu...blablabla..."

"Dan yang terakhir...Natsu dengan...ehm...sepertinya semua sudah memperoleh kelompok. ah tidak masih ada Lucy. Kalau begitu Natsu kau dengan Lucy satu kelompok."

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jadi dia sekelompok dengan Natsu Dragneel? Uh...pasti dia akan di ejek lagi oleh Mira dan benar saja karena saat ini gadis berambut silver itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melirik Natsu melalui ekor matanya tapi dia malah melihat pemuda bersurai pink yang selalu memakai syal itu menatapnya seperti tidak suka.

"Sensei, saya dengan yang lain saja." ucap Natsu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tak mau sekelompok dengan Lucy?"

"Aku malas saja." kata pemuda itu membuat Lucy merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Tapi kelompok sudah di bagi Natsu men~. Dan aku tak menerima kata penolakan men~" kukuh Ichiya. Mau tak mau Natsu hanya menurut saja. Ia malas berdebat setelah diceramahi panjang levar oleh kepala sekolah.

"Sudah tak ada masalah lagi kan men? Kalau begitu silahkan duduk menjadi satu kelompok."

Semua murid langsung berjalan ke arah meja kelompok mereka. Begitupun dengan Lucy, ia berjalan ke bangku di mana telah duduk Natsu yang masih membuang mukanya. Lucy meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika telah sampai di meja Natsu.

 _Lucy pov._

Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman duduk di samping Natsu karena sedari tadi dia terus membuang muka. Bahkan ketika aku sudah duduk di sampingnya dia tetap diam saja. Tapi karena tak mau menentang Ichiya-sensei, jadi aku tetap duduk di bangku sampingnya. Sepertinya dia tak suka denganku? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja ya?

Aku mencoba memperkenalkan diri padanya, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Lucy Heartfilia." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda itu menoleh padaku tapi dia hanya diam saja, menatap tanganku yang terulur lalu kembali membuang muka. Dengan sedikit malu aku menarik tanganku kembali. Sepertinya dia memang tak mau menjadi temanku.

Ku lihat Ichiya sensei menggerakkan tangannya lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah mangkuk dari besi yang berisi air panas dan beberapa benda yang merupakan bahan percobaan untuk membuat ramuan sihir. Aku melihat bahan bahan itu dan sedikit merasa jijik dengan beberapa bahan yang terlihat seperti lidah ular dan ekor ular. Aku bertanya tanya ramuan sihir apa yang akan di hasilkan oleh bahan-bahan ini?

"Jadi anak-anak, di depan kalian ada bahan-bahan yang sudah ku siapkan dan tempat untuk meramu bahan-bahan itu. Di sini ada yang tahu ramuan apa men~ yang akan di hasilkan?"

Levy mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "Ramuan penyembuh sensei."

"Benar sekali! Jadi sekarang kita akan mencoba membuat ramuan penyembuh men~. Perhatikan baik-baik apa yang ku masukkan terlebih dahulu, lalu kalian bisa mencobanya ."

Ichiya-sensei mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan di atas meja satu persatu. Dia juga menjelaskan langkah-langkahnya.

Ku lihat semua kelompok tengah sibuk melakukan percobaan bersama. Sementara aku? Aku melakukan percobaan ini sendiri karena pemuda berambut pink yang duduk di sampingku hanya diam saja. Dia bahkan tak membantuku sama sekali. Benar-benar membuatku sebal saja!

Mira dan pemuda yang ku ketahui bernama Laxus tampak kompak dan saling membantu. Di kelompok Juvia, Juvia tampak sangat senang dan duduk sangat dekat dengan partnernya walaupun partnernya tampak berusaha menjauh dari Juvia. Lalu di kelompok Levy-chan, dia tampak menyuruh pemuda dengan wajah penuh tindik di sampingnya untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan sementara dia mengurutkan bahan-bahan yang hendak dicampurkan. Sesekali Levy berteriak mengingatkan agar pemuda itu tak memakan peralatan dari besi itu.

"Gajeel! Jangan memakan peralatan percobaan!" tegurnya untuk ketujuh kali.

"Berisik! Dasar udang! Aku lapar!" protes pemuda itu.

"Kalau lapar makanlah makanan! Jangan makan peralatan dari logam!"

" Ck, malas sekali aku sekelompok denganmu!" balas pemuda bernama Gajeel itu yang saat ini telah mengunyah sebuah sendok.

"Kau pikir aku mau?! Sudah cepat masukkan bahan-bahannya lagi!"

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Seandainya partnerku bisa seperti yang lainnya. Lalu ku lirik pemuda di sampingku yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan suasana kelas karena dia masih setia menatap ke luar jendela. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, aku memanggilnya.

"Dragneel-san..."

Ku lihat di mebolehkan kepalanya kepadaku dengan tatapan dingin. Dan itu membuat nyaliku menciut.

"A-ano...k-kita kan satu kelompok..j-jadi...bisakah kau membantuku ?" pintaku seramah mungkin agar dia tak merasa terganggu atau tersinggung.

"Lakukan saja sendiri."jawabnya dingin dan dia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya lalu melenggang pergi ke luar kelas tanpa pamit dulu pada Ichiya-sensei yang saat ini sedang berusaha membujuknya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Lalu murid-murid lain memandangiku. Aku jadi bingung. Apa aku sudah salah bicara? Ya ampun...apa salahku?

#########

Malamnya aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa malah aku jadi merasa bersalah. Jadi keesokan paginya aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf padanya walaupun aku tak tahu apa salahku.

Dan beruntung saat di sekolah, di koridor aku melihatnya sedang berjalan sendiri. Sepertinya dia baru saja sampai sama sepertiku. Aku berlari kecil adar bisa menyamakan langkahnya. Lalu setelah sampai di sampingnya, aku memanggil namanya.

"Dragneel-san..."

Dia hanya diam dan masih terus berjalan.

"Dragneel-san..."

Dia masih diam.

Karena sedikit jengkel memanggilnya dengan agak keras.

"Dragneel san!"

Tap

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis aku berhenti juga. Beruntung saat ini koridor masih sepi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Dia tampak menatapku dengan enggan. Aku jadi merasa tak enak sekarang.

"M-maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya mau minta maaf." kataku tulus. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kemarin. Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu." kataku tulus. Tapi pemuda itu malah mengabaikanku dengan meneruskan langkahnya. Aku berusaha mengejarnya kembali.

"Tunggu!"

Aku menarik lengannya dan dia langsung berhenti. Tapi ku lihat rautnya berubah kesal jadi buru-buru ku lepaskan peganganku pada tanganya. Di sekarang menatapku tajam dengan onixnya yang segelap malam.

"Jangan ganggu aku." katanya lalu pergi kembali.

Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempatku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa aku mau bersusah payah meminta maaf seperti ini? Sungguh aku ini sangat aneh.

Akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelas dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

 _End Lucy pov._

Bersambung...

Yohoho...chap 2 end! Setelah saya baca ulang sepertinya ceritanya masih penuh misteri. Terus alurnya juga mungkin kecepetan. Yah...mau gimana lagi...saya kehabisan ide untuk bikin adegan lainnya. Bahkan setelah saya baca ulang, saja jadi bingung sendiri sama jalan ceritanya...lho... 0_0. Tapi saya usahain ff ini bakal saya tamatin. Review dari readers sekalian akan sangat membantu saya untuk segera membuat chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tolong reviewnya ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad boy? Good boy!

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

Yo minna! Chapter 3 dah up! Jujur aja sebenernya saya bingung lho bikin jalan cerita fic ini. Tapi setelah berusaha akhirnya jadi. Walaupun jadibterkesan terlalu bertele-tele. Soalnya kalau langsung to the point sama fight masalahnya kan alurnya jadi kecepetan. Jadi saya coba buat ngulur ceritanya sedikit. Jadi tolong Revievnya buat para readers biar saya semangat nulis fic ini. Saya usahakan chapter kedepannya bakal lebih seru dan menarik!

###########

CHAPTER 3.

"Ohayou minna..."

"Lucy? Ohayou..."

"Ohayou Lucy..."

"Ohayou Lu-chan...akhirnya kau datang juga."

Lucy menghampiri Levy yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Lucy, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Erza." Kata Mira sambil melirik gadis berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Lucy jadi ingat cerita teman-temannya. Dia adalah Erza Scarlet. Ketua dewan keamanan sekaligus gadis terkuat di Magnolia academy.

Gadis itu tampak tersenyum ramah pada Lucy. "Jadi kau yang namanya Lucy ya? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Erza Scarlet. Panggil saja Erza. Maaf karena kemarin aku tak memperkenalkan diri."

Lucy menerima uluran tangan itu dengan sedikit gugup. "A-ah...t-tak apa kok E-Erza san... "

"Jangan gugup seperti itu dong. Aku kan tidak menggigit. Atau mereka menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangku ya padamu?" tuduhnya pada tiga gadis yang saat ini berada di belakangnya.

"Eh...siapa yang menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh? Kami hanya mengatakan faktanya kok."bantah Mira sambil tersenyum tak berdosa.

"J-jangan salah sangka dulu Erza-san..."tambah Juvia yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Erza. Lucy jadi sedikit tenang. Walaupun memang terkenal agak galak, tapi sepertinya Erza adalah gadis yang ramah.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Kemarin kau ada masalah apa?"

"Masalah?" bingung Lucy sambil menatap gadis berambut biru pendek yang duduk di sampingnya. _'Apa karna Dragneel-san yang tiba-tiba pergi kemarin ya?'_

"Itu lho. Kemarin kan kau sekelompok dengan Natsu. Lalu Natsu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas setelah kalian bicara. Jadi kami pikir kau ada masalah dengannya." terang Mira.

Lucy mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu sih. Aku kemarin hanya meminta Dragneel-san membantuku. Tapi dia malah menjawab permintaanku dengan sinis lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku jadi bingung. Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Ehmm...bagaimana ya? Mungkin dia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataanmu." ujar Mira.

"Sudahlah Lucy. Biarkan saja dia. Atau kau mau aku membawanya ke kepala sekolah karena membuatmu merasa bersalah?" tanya Erza yang langsung di tolak oleh gadis pirang itu.

"T-tidak perlu Erza-san. Lagi pula ini hanya masalh kecil."

"Memang kau bilang bagaimana Lu-chan?"

Sebelum berhasil menjawab,Lucy sedikit dikejutkan dengan sura pintu yang di buka kasar. Lalu masuklah empat orang pemuda, dan salah satunya adalah Natsu. Ia berjalan di belakang bersama pemuda berambut raven yang sedang stripper. Para gadis memekik sambil menutup mata melihat keempat pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA!"

"G-GRAY-SAMA!"

Pemuda dengan wajah penuh tindik yang berjalan di depan berdecak kesal sembari menutup telinganya dengan satu tangan.

"Berisik! Ini masih pagi! Jangan membuat telingaku berdengung sakit!" protesnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka." bingung Gray yang masih tak sadar dengan keadaannya.

Dengan kesal, Erza berkacak pinggang. "Pertama kalian masuk sambil membanting pintu. Kedua kau Gajeel, berkata kasar pada gadis-gadis. Dan yang terakhir...Gray...KENAPA KAU HANYA MENGENAKAN BOXER?!"

Gray langsung melihat dirinya dan berubah kelabakan karena saat ini dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan menenteng tas.

"EH! SEJAK KAPAN?!" Jeritnya dan langsung jeluar kelas untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang bersebaran di depan kelas.

"Ternyata itu. Hah...pantas saja mereka menjerit." keluh Gajeel.

"Dasar ice boxer porno."Ejek Laxus.

Natsu tak berkomentar.

Setelah Gray memakai pakaiannya kembali Lucy dan lainnya membuka mata perlahan dan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mata mereka tak akan jadi rabun karena melihat pemandangan nista tadi. Erza telah maju di hadapan keempat pemuda itu.

"Gray, jika kau terus mengulangi hal itu lagi aku bisa melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah!" ancamnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya? Kaichou?" Ejek Gray.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melapor lagi?"

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang, minggir dari jalan kami." Kata pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini telah berdiri di depan Erza. Erza tampak geram. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang ini. Tapi suara seorang gadis menghentikannya.

"E-Erza-san. Sudahlah. Lebih baik jangan membuat masalah." kata Lucy yang saat ini telah berdiri di samping Erza.

"Si pirang ini benar. Jadi cepat menyingkir." desak Laxus. Tapi Erza tetap berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tak akan menyingkir sebelum kalian meminta maaf!"

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Kami tak merasa punya masalah." kata Gajeel .

"Tak punya masalah? Jelas-jelas kalian membuat masalah!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Melaporkan kami pada nenek tua itu? Silahkan saja." Cuek Gray yang telah kembali dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ck, berhenti mendebatkan hal sepele seperti itu. Teman-teman, lebih baik kita pergi." ajak Natsu membalas perkataan Erza. Tapi tatapan matanya sama sekali tak tertuju pada gadis scarlet itu. Melainkan pada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Lucy yang sadar akan tatapan Natsu jadi merasa sedikit takut.

"Masalah kecil katamu?! Ini bukan lagi ma-hey! Jangan pergi seenaknya!" teriak Erza geram karena keempat pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Erza hanya bisa menatao kepergian mereka dengan kesal lalu kembali ke tempat di mana tiga gadis tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit takut. Lucy mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepala mereka." kesalnya sambil menggebrak meja membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia menatap murid-murid di dalam kelas dengan tatapan galak.

"APA?!"

SET

Dengan segera mereka berpura-pura tak melihat gadis itu. Mereka tak mau membuat sang ketua dewan keamanan itu semakin kesal. Apa lagi dia telah memberikan tatapan maut seperti itu. Tak akan ada yang berani menatapnya. Juvia yang sekarang telah berdiri di samping Erza berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Erza-san yang sabar. Jangan terpancing emosi seperti itu."

"Ya Erza kau kan ketua dewan keamanan kelas. Jadi jangan mudah terbawa emosi seperti itu." tambah Mira.

"Ya ya...terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Dan terimakasih kau sudah menghentikanku Lucy."

Lucy mengangguk. Ternyata memang benar, jika sedang marah Erza sangatlah menakutkan. Tapi dia juga tipe orang yang pemaaf.

"Lu-chan, soal pertanyaanku tentang apa yang kau katakan pada Natsu kemarin aku sudah tahu. Jadi kau bilang 'Ano Dragneel-san. Kita kan sekelompok. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?'. Benar kan?"

Gadis bermata karamel itu mengerjap bingung. Bagaimana gadis bertubuh mungil ini tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Kau pasti kaget kenapa Levy bisa tahu. Dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Ya,dan aku membaca pikiran Natsu." jawab Levy.

"Wah...berarti saat itu Natsu sedang memikirkan Lucy dong?"

"Asalkan kau tak membaca pikiranku saja Levy." kata Erza dengan deathglarenya yang langsung di balas anggukan dari gadis itu.

Lucy mengangguk dengan perasaan terkejut campur terkesan. Jadi teman sebangkunya ini mempunyai kemampuan mind scane aka membaca pikiran. Sepertinya dia harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi jika begitu, kenapa Levy tak membaca pikirannya saja? Malah membaca pikiran Natsu. Agak aneh...

' _Aku memang bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi kenapa hanya Lucy saja yang tak bisa ku baca pikirannya?'_ batin Levy.

"Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba Dragneel-san berkata 'Lakukan saja sendiri' dengan nada dingin lalu pergi. Tadi pagi aku sudah minta maaf saat bertemu di koridor, tapi sepertinya dia masih marah." sedih Lucy.

"Tapi kata-katamu sama sekali tak menyinggung kok Lucy." Kata Juvia.

"Ya. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena dia tersinggung." tambah Erza membenarkan perkataan Juvia.

Mira tampak sedang berfikir. "Mungkin dia tidak sedang tersinggung Lucy. Mungkin dia hanya malas saja dengan pelajaran Ichiya-sensei. Dia sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu kok."

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf dengan susah payah begitu." tambah Levy.

"Mungkin kalian benar. Aku terlalu memikirkannya. Terima kasih teman-teman."

##########

Setelah pelajaran yang panjang, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar untuk ke kantin. Begitu juga dengan lima gadis ini. Erza, Levy, Mira, Juvia dan Lucy langsung bergegas supaya bisa mendapat tempat. Dan beruntung sesampainya di sana ada satu satu bangku yang masih kosong dan langsung ditempati mereka. Lalu Erza memesankan makanan untuk teman-temannya.

"Erza, apa kau tak takut gemuk? Strawbarry Cake itu mengandung banyak gula dan kalori. Kau bisa gemuk jika terus makan dalam porsi sebesar itu." Kata Levy.

Erza yang sedang memakan kienya hanya menjawabnya cuek. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan gemuk jika hanya makan satu kue strawbarry berdiameter 20cm."

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi Erza suka Strawbarry cake ya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Ya! Dan tidak hanya itu. Aku juga suka Cheese Cake dan Chocolate Cake."

"Erza itu penggila kue Lucy." kata Mira.

"Juvia setuju dengan Mira. Bahkan Erza bisa menghabiskan kue-kue itu sendirian tanpa merasa kenyang atau mual. Juvia saja makan beberapa potong sudah merasa kenyang." Cetus Juvia yang saat ini tengah makan spagety.

Lucy menepukkan tangannya. "Ah! Pas sekali. Ayahku punya kenalan yang mempunyai toko kue besar. Seminggu sekali biasanya kenalannya itu memberikan ayahku Strawbarry Cake ata Vanilla Cake besar. Di rumah biasanya hanya aku yang makan karena ayah tak begitu suka yang manis-manis. Dan kue itu juga tak habis ku makan sendiri. Jadi bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan ku bawakan?"

Mata Erza langsung berbinar. "Wah...tentu saja aku mau! Bawakn ya! Yang banyak!" katanya bersemangat.

"Jangan lupa, kami juga mau lho..."

Lucy mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali memakan Vanilla Cakenya. Tapi tiba-tiba Levy menyikut lengan gadis itu pelan.

"Lu-chan, apa kau merasa di perhatikan?"

Lucy menatap manik gadis itu yang tengah melirik ke salah satu meja di kantin, dan Ia mengikuti arah pandang gadia itu. Dan di sanalah empat orang pemuda yang tadi pagi ia temui berada. Mereka tengah menatapnya dengan penuh selidik seperti seorang detektiv. Tapi tak lama mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka dan mulai mengobrol. Tapi pemuda berambut pink yang duduk di sana terus memperhatikannya. Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Levy, kenapa mereka terus memperhatikanku?"

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Mira bingung.

Levy mulai menjelaskan. " Sedari tadi, Natsu,Gajeel,Gray dan Laxus terus memperhatikan Lu-chan."

Mira dan lainnya melongok ke bangku keempat orang itu dan tak mendapati sosok keempat pemuda itu.

"Mana? Tidak ada orang di sana."kata Erza yang masih menatap meja kosong di belakangnya.

"Masa?" Levy juga menatapa meja itu yang ternyata memang sudah kosong.

"Mungkin mereka sudah pergi."Tebak Mira.

"Jadi tadi Levy dan Lucy melihat Gray sama menatap Lucy? Apa Gray-sama menyukai Lucy?" kata Juvia dengan nada sedih.

Lucy langsung membantah pikiran Juvia itu dengan tidak enak hati. "Tidak mungkin Juvia. Lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan pemuda yang sering bula baju itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu awas saja jika sampai Lucy menyukai Gray-sama." ada nada ancaman di setiap kata yang di ucapkan Juvia membuat gadis berambut pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Levy, kau kan bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi kau pasti tahu apa yang di pikirkan mereka kan?" celetuk Erza dengan wajah serius.

Levy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mereka menutupi pikiran mereka. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan.'

Merkeka tampak berfikir. Tingkah keempat orang itu cukup aneh.

"Mungkin kau harus berhati-hati Lucy. Bisa saja mereka ingin melakukan hal yang jahat padamu."

"Jahat? Apa mungkin?"

"Entahlah. Tapi lebih baik kau tetap berhati-hati."

Lucy mengangguk saja. Yah...sikap keempat orang tadi memang sedikit aneh sih. Apa lagi Natsu. Mungkin menuruti kata Erza ada baiknya juga.

Tiba-tiba Mira bangun dari duduknya. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik.

"Eh, kau kenapa Mira?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Mira mendapat penglihatan."Jawab Levy sambil menatap Mira yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Mira kembali membuka matanya, kemudian duduk. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik sebelahnya di mana Erza tengah duduk menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya pangeranmu sedang mencarimu Erza." kata Mira.

Sontak pipi Erza berubah merona. Teman-temannya langsung mencie-ciekannya kecuali Lucy yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ja-jangan bercanda"

"Kita lihat saja beberapa saat lagi..."

"Erza! Ternyata kau disini!"

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dengan tato di sekitar matanya berjalan ke arah Erza. Erza menatapnya kaget lalu memalingkan muka dengan malu.

"Benarkan apa kataku?"kata Mira.

"Ya dia di sini dari tadi. Apa kau mencarinya Jellal?" tanya Mira sambil tersenyum smirk.

"Ya, ada hal yang penting yang harus ku sampaikan dan...kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" heran Jellal ketika mendapat lirikan penuh arti dari gadis-gadis di sana.

"Tak apa kok. Hanya saja tadi Mira sudah meramalkan kedatangan Jellal." Jelas Juvia.

Jellal tampak kagum. "Sepertinya kemampuanmu melihat masa depan semakin hebat saja Mira."

"Ya...lumayan. Dan itu sangat membantuku untuk membuat Erza merona seperti itu."Tunjuknya pada Erza yang sekarang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

 _Lucy pov._

Setelah Mira berkata bahwa pangeran Erza datang, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut biru. Dia mencari Erza. Aku takjub. Ternyata Mira mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Keren sekali!

Pemuda berambut biru itu tampak menatapku penuh selidik, agak lama. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan karena tiba-tiba dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu?" katanya.

"Eh Y-ya, aku siswi baru di sini. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Panggil saja Lucy"

"Aku Jellal Fernandez. Panggil Jellal saja. Senang berkenalan dengamu Lucy."

"Aku juga. Jadi ada apa Jellal-san mencari Erza-san?"tanya Lucy.

"Aku di minta anggota dewan untuk membawa Erza karena hari ini akan ada rapat."

Semua mengangguk paham.

"Be-begitu ya? Te-teman-teman...aku harus segera ke ruang dewan. Jaa..."

Kemudian Erza pergi bersama Jellal yang tampak berjalan mesra di sampingnya. Aku masih menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh curiga.

"Jellal dan Erza...mereka sangat cocok kan Lucy?"

Aku meoleh ke arah Mira. "Ya, Erza jadi terlihat berbeda jika ada Jellal. Lalu apa mereka pacaran?"

Teman-temanku mengangguk. Ternyata memang benar mereka pacaran. Pantas saja mereka sangat dekat. Dan agi, Erza adalah ketua dewan keamanan siswa dan Jellal adalah ketua osis. Sungguh cocok sekali! Untuk sesaat Lucy sempat berfikir...andai dia bisa seperti mereka...

##########

Hari ini Magnolia Academy pulang lebih awal karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Aku dengar katanya rapat itu menyangkut tentang tradisi sekolah yang di lakukan setiap setengah tahun sekali. Aku tak tahu tradisi apa itu. Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Levy, Mira atau Juvia.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri sendirian di jalan yang agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah karena aku menyuruh Loki untuk tak menjemputku di depan gerbang. Aku tak mau di anggap sombong. Jadi aku menyuruhnya menjemputku di sini. Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam tapi Loki belum datang juga.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Segerombolan siswa dari sekolah lain sedang menyebrang jalan. Dan mereka menuju arahku. Aku pura-pura tak melihat mereka dan pura pura sibuk melihat jam tanganku. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Mereka tetap menghampiriku.

"Ekhm! Sendirian aja nih." kata sebuah suara di depanku. Dengan takut-takut aku menatapnya dan beberapa temannya. Ukh! Sepertinya mereka berniat menggodaku. Astaga bagaimana ini? Kalau aku lari? tak mungkin aku bisa selamat dari mereka.

"Jawab dong. Kok cuma diam?"

Orang yang bicara padaku semakin mendekat. Aku semakin takut. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mundur dan langsung lari setelah hitungan ke tiga.

"Hey! Jangan lari kau! Tunggu!"

Dapat ku dengar suara mereka yang berusaha mengejarku. Aku terus berusaha berlari secepat yang ku bisa tapi sayangnya salah seorang dari mereka berhasil meraih pergelangan tanganku lalu mereka memojokkanku ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Aku terus meronta tapi tetap saja aku kalah kuat karena mereka ada lima orang dan jelas aku kalah jika melawan mereka.

"Cantik...kau tak akan bisa lari dari kami. Jadi percuma saja kau kabur." kata orang yang sedang menghimpitku ke tembok.

"Le-lepas! Tolong! Tolo-uuuppphh!"

Orang itu membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang kotor dan bau. Lalu dua orang lainnya memegang kedua tanganku yang masih terhimpit di tembok.

"Diamlah...jika kau tak diam, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

Aku langsung diam. Apa dia bilang ?! Membunuhku?! Kenapa mereka malah mau membunuhku?!

"Nah, bagus cantik. Kalau kau diam aku bisa lebih leluasa sekarang."

Tangan orang itu menyentuh daguku. Sepertinya dia berniat menciumku. Aku berusaha meronta dan dia malah menjambak rambutku. Aku mengernyit menahan sakit. Dia menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku pasrah. Ku mohon...mama...tolong aku...

"Karyuu no Hoko!"

DUEESSSHH!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas di sekitarku lalu cengkraman di kedua tanganku terlepas. Aku jatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Aku membuka mata karamelku dan seketika mataku terbelalak. Itu...DIA!

 _End Lucy pov._

Seorang pemuda berambut salmon berdiri di depan Lucy saat ini. Syal putih kotak-kotak yang melingkar di lehernya terlihat berkibar akibat serangan yang baru saja dia lancarkan. Mulutnya mengeluatkan asap karena dia baru saja menyerang menggunakan api yang keluar dari mulutnya dan api itu berhasil membakar tiga orang yang tadi memojokkan Lucy hingga kepala mereka hangus menjadi botak. Tak hanya itu, bahkan seragam yang dipakai Lucy juga ikut terbakar hingga memperlihatkan beberapa lekuk tubuhnya. Dengan sigap ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"KYAAA!" Pekiknya ketika seragam yang ia gunakan hangus sebagian. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, karena tiba-tiba, pemuda bernama Natsu berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menatap tajam kearah lima orang yang berniat jahat pada Lucy. Bagaimana dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba?

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Maki salah seorang dari mereka yang berbadan kurus dan berhidung mancung.

Natsu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya, tolol."

"APA KAU-"

"T-tunggu bos!"

Seorang dari mereka menghentikan orang bertubuh kurus itu. Ia menatap Natsu dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

"Rambut pink itu...Scraft sisik itu...lalu...api dari mulut...ti-tidak salah lagi...d-dia...Natsu si Salamander!"

Keempat orang lainnya yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Mereka kembali menatap Natsu dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Natsu hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya.

GLEK!

"Di-dia? S-salamander?"

"I-iya bos"

Krik krik krik krik

Keadaan berubah hening. Kelima pemuda yang hendak berbuat jahat pada Lucy hanya berdiri mematung dengan kaki gemetaran. Lalu tak menunggu lama mereka langsung lari pontang-panting.

"LARIII!"

Mereka berlima berlari dengan panik menjauhi Natsu. Lucy hanya jawdrop melihat mereka lari pontang-panting hanya karena melihat pemuda berambut pink di depannya. Apa sebegitu takutnya mereka pada pemuda ini?

Natsu mendecih. "Pengecut"

Lucy kembali tersadar. Pemuda di depannya ini telah menolongnya. Tapi bukankah pemuda itu tak suka padanya?. Iapun berdiri sambil tetap menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada karena pakaiannya rusak terkena api Natsu.

Natsu membalikkan badannya, menatap gadis pirang di depannya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"D-Dragneel-san, te-terimaka-"

Puk

Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih mendarat di atas kepala Lucy. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kemeja di kepalanya lalu menatap Natsu yang sekarang hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna hitam. Ini...kemeja Natsu!

"Berterimakasihlah sesudah memakainya." katanya menginterupsi lalu membalikkan badannya. Mengerti maksud dari pemuda itu, Lucy segera mengenakan kemeja yang jelas-jelas kebesaran itu.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Natsu kembali membalikkan badannya ketika di lihatnya Lucy telah mengenakan kemeja miliknya. Lengannya yang kepanjangan menutupi seluruh tangan gadis itu. Lalu panjangnya kemeja sampai setengah paha Lucy. Tapi jika di lihat-lihat Lucy jadi tampak...ekhem...lucu. Tapi Natsu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dragneel-san terimakasih telah menongku dan juga terimakasih untuk kemejanya."

Natsu hanya manjawabnya dengan kata 'hn'.

Walau hanya di balas seperti itu Lucy sudah merasa senang. Lucy merasa bersalah karena mengatakan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tak menyukainya. Setidaknya Natsu cukup baik mau menyelamatkan Lucy dan meminjamkan kemejanya.

"Tapi apa Dragneel san tidak apa-apa jika aku memakai kemejamu?" tanya Lucy ragu.

"Pakai saja dan tak usah banyak bertanya " Kata Natsu dingin.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Walau hanya dibegitukan ia sudah merasa terintimidasi seperti ini. Pantas saja jika penjahat-penjahat itu kabur melihat Natsu. Ia jadi ingat masalahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Dragneel-san. Ehm...aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. J-jadi tolong jangan marah." ucapnya tulus.

Natsu tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam menatap Lucy hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Hime-sama!"

Seorang pria berambut oranye tengah berlari-lari menghampiri Lucy. Lucy mengenalinya dari kejauhan, itu Loki. Supir pribadi ayahnya. Akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Hime-sama! Kenapa anda bisa di sini? Lalu kenapa anda terlihat kotor dan memakai kemeja pria? Dan...siapa orang ini?" tunjuknya tepat di depan Natsu.

Natsu mendecih. "Jangan menunjukku seperti itu."

Loki berdiri di depan Lucy, seperti berniat melindunginya. "Kau! Apa kau yang membuat Hime seperti ini. Biar aku yang-"

"Tu-tunggu Loki!" Lucy berdiri di antara Loki dan Natsu yang saling adu pandang.

"Justru dia yang telah menolongku. Aku hampir di apa-apakan oleh beberapa pemuda dan dia yang menyelamatkanku"

Lucy beralih ke Natsu. "Dragneel-san, tolong maafkan Loki."

"Tapi Hime-sama, bisa saja dia akan berbuat jahat."

"Jangan menuduh seperti itu Loki. Aku tidak mau pulang jika kau tetap berpikiran seperti itu!"tegas Lucy.

Loki menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, maaf aku sudah salah paham." katanya pada Natsu. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab 'hn'.

"Hime-sama kita harus segera pulang."

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah. Lagi pula ini sudah sore." Kata Natsu yang kemudian pergi melenggang meninggalkan Lucy yang masih mengenakan kemejanya.

Lucy menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan penuh tanda tanya tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya setelah mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari pemuda bersurai pink mengeratkan kemeja di tubuhnya itu, iapun berjalan ke arah mobil yang di parkirkan oleh Loki lalu ia masuk dan tak lama mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan jalanan Magnolia.

Setelah Lucy pergi tiba-tiba Natsu kembali ke tempat di mana ia menolong Lucy. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati pemuda itu. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa penasaran dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Perasaan apa ini?" batinnya

Setelah lama berdiri di sana Natsu berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda berkilau yang tergeletak di jalan. Ia mengambil benda itu yang merupakan sebuah gelang lalu mengamatinya. Dan ketika sedang mengamati gelang, ia menangkap sebuah tulisan terukir di sepanjang gelang perak dengan bandul hati.

"Layla-Lucy. Layla? Siapa itu Layla..."

##########

Semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan membelai lembut wajah serang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Mata karamelnya mentap sang rembulan yang sedang bertengger dengan indah di atas langit gelap. Bintang-bintang yang menemani sang rembulan menambah kesan itu memeluk sebuah kemeja berwarna putih di depan dadanya.

 _Lucy pov._

Aku memandang ke luar lewat jendela kamarku yang cukup besar. Menatap rembulan dan bintang yang seolah sedang bergembira di atas sana. Malam ini malam yang indah. Biasanya aku akan memandangi langit malam bersama mama. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku hanya dapat memandangi keindahan itu sendirian. Karena...sekarang mama sudah tak ada di sampingku.

Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Hari di mana mama memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku. Hari di mana...semua kebahagiaan yang ku dapat hilang. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihatnya terkoyak bersimbah darah di depanku.

Aku makin memeluk diriku sendiri, terisak sendirian di malam yang sunyi.

"Mama...kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat...apa kau tahu aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Walau sudah sepuluh tahun, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu. Melupakan kejadian itu. Kenapa harus mama yang pergi? Kenapa bukan aku?...maafkan aku mama..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyurukkan kepalaku pada kemeja yang saat ini ku peluk. Tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku sering menangis setiap malam. Alu tak pernah menangis di depan Ayah, Loki maupun teman-temanku. Aku selalu berusaha tersenyum di depan mereka seolah hidupku ini tak pernah ada masalah. Menyembunyikan kepedihan di balik senyum yang selalu ku umbar.

Tangisanku mulai mereda, aku hanya mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan tapi masih menyurukkan kepalaku di kemeja putih ini. Entah kenapa aroma citrus yang melekat pada kemeja ini membuatku merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu memandangi kemeja yang saat ini berada di dekapanku dengan mata sembab. Kemeja putih yang di punjamkan oleh seorang pemuda berwajah dingin tapi baik.

"Natsu Dragneel...tak ku sangka ternyata dia baik. Walaupun dingin dan terkesan seperti berandalan tapi dia mau menolong seseorang dengan suka rela. Seharusnya aku tak berfikiran negativ dulu padanya. Yah...habis pandangan matanya terlihat mengintimidasi."

"Tapi kenapa saat di sekolah dia seperti tak suka padaku ya? Lalu sikapnya juga sangat dingin. Padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi hanya dengan melihat tatapannya saja seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak mau menjadi temanku. Walau begitu setiap dia menatapku...rasanya...ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku."

Aku mengingat ingat saat di mana dia menatap karamelku dengan tajam dan...dalam. Onix hitam itu...benar-benar membuatku terhipnotis...bahkan sekarang jantungku mulai berdebar tak karuan. Aku mencium aroma citrus di kemeja Natsu yang tadi di pinjamkannya. Tak ku sangka ternyata laki-laki bisa seharum ini. Rasanya aku benar-benar terlena.

Aku mulai tersadar dengan tindakanku. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku agar pikiranku kembali jernih.

"Astaga Lucy, kau benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa kau bisa hampir terlena begitu hanya karena kemejanya!"

Aku menjauhkan kemeja itu dari indra penciumanku. Sekarang kemeja ini terlihat basah akibat air mataku. Benar-benar aku ini sangat bodoh!

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi mereka memanggilnya dengan nama 'Salamander' ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Tapi sudah lah lebih baik aku segera meminta para maid mencuci kemeja ini."

Setelah menghapus jejak air mataku, aku berjalan ke luar kamar untuk meminta salah seorang maidku mencuci kemeja ini.

 _End Lucy pov._

Lucy membalikkan badan dan pergi melenggang dari depan jendela kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat kamarnya. Ia menatap jendela kamar itu sambil tangannya memainkan sesuatu yang mengkilap. Sosok itu tak terlihat jelas karena gelap.

"Jadi, begitu. Aku mulai mengerti." katanya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Melesat keluar dari halaman keluarga Heartfilia dengan membawa informasi yang baru.

#############

Bersambung...

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Jadi gimana readers? Jalan ceritanya masih membingungkan ya? Hahaha...maklum... Saya aja juga agak bingung XD. Pokoknya please...Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 : Gelang pemberian ibu

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

Halo minna...saya kembali dengan chapter 4! Di chapter sebelumnya terimakasih sudah ada yang mau membaca dan mereview. Saya seneng banget walaupun ngdak banyak. Di chapter ini semoga para readers nggak kecewa. Walaupun jelek saya harap kalian ttp mau RnR. Langsung aja deh...Read Enjoy!

.

.

Lucy membalikkan badan dan pergi melenggang dari depan jendela kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat kamarnya. Ia menatap jendela kamar itu sambil tangannya memainkan sesuatu yang mengkilap. Sosok itu tak terlihat jelas karena gelap.

"Jadi, begitu. Aku mulai mengerti." katanya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Melesat keluar dari halaman keluarga Heartfilia dengan membawa informasi yang baru

.

.

#########

CHAPTER 4.

"Ne Lu-chan, kenapa kau kelihatan murung begitu?" tanya Levy dengan nada khawatir karena sedari tadi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat istirahat seperti ini dia juga masih diam.

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi?" tanya Mira yang saat ini duduk di depannya bersama Juvia dan Erza. Ia merasa ada yang sedikit janggal dengan sikap gadis berambut pirang itu.

Lucy menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan ke meja kantin .

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Selalu semangat setiap saat!" jawabnya sedikit berlebihan sambil berusaha tersenyum walau terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja tak mungkin kau hanya berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan kepala di meja seperti itu. Cobalah ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu Lucy." Bujuk Erza sambil memakan cheese cakenya.

Lucy tampak sedikit ragu ingin mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya tampak murung itu. Tapi akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk menceritakannya juga.

"Hah...begini. Mungkin bagi kalian ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu besar. Tapi bagiku ini adalah masalah besar yang lebih dari sebuah musibah."

"Ya ya ya... Lalu apa musibahmu itu Love Rival?" tanya Juvia yang mulai menyebut Lucy Rival cintanya dalam memperebutkan Gray. Padahal Lucy sudah bilang dia tidak suka dengan Gray.

Lucy tampak sweatdrop dengan panggilan Juvia. Tapi tak lama kembali murung. "Sebenarnya...aku kehilangan sebuah gelang. Gelang itu sangat berarti bagiku karena itu adalah gelang pemberian almarhum mamaku."

Suasana menjadi hening. Kabar duka memang selalu membuat sedih. Dan itu juga terjadi saat ini. Mereka tak tahu sebelumnya bahwa Lucy sudah tak mempunyai seorang ibu.

"Oh...maaf ya Lu-chan. Kami turut berduka atas kepergian Mamamu." Sedih Levy sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ya, tak apa kok minna...lagi pula kejadian itu juga sudah lama." Kata Lucy berusaha menghibur teman-temannya yang tampak murung.

"Lalu bagaimana gelangmu bisa hilang Lu-chan?" tanya Levy berusaha mengembalikan topik.

"Entah Levy-chan. Jika aku tahu aku pasti sudah mencarinya dari tadi."

Levy tampak manggut-manggut.

"Lalu apa kau sudah mencari di rumahmu dan sekitarnya?" tanya Mira.

Gadis bermanik karamel itu mengangguk lemah. "Sudah...tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Bahkan aku juga sudah bertanya pada pada para maidku. Tapi tak ada yang melihatnya."

"Mungkin terjatuh di toilet Lucy!" celetuk Erza sambil menggebrak meja. Mereka tampak berpikir. Sepertinya hal itu bisa saja terjadi...

Lucy langsung memasang wajah horor. "Ja-jangan berfikiran begitu dong..."

"Eh, tapi yang dikatakan Erza bisa saja benar. Lebih baik coba kau ari di toilet rumahmu." Usul Mira yang langsung di balas tatapan tak percaya dari Lucy

"Masa aku harus membongkar toiletku?! Ayolah teman-teman...jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu."

Juvia yang tadi duduk di depan Lucy sekarang beralih ke sampingnya."Lucy, boleh ku pinjam tanganmu?"

Lucy menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu di mana gelangmu terjatuh."

Mira menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga! Juvia kan punya kemampuan khusus memflashback! Jadi mungkin dia bisa mencari tahu kapan dan dimana gelangmu terjatuh!"

"Eh! Benarkah?" tanya Lucy tak percaya.

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu mengangguk. "Ya. Juvia memang bisa memflashback. Tapi tak begitu akurat. Jadi kita mulai saja. Lucy memakai gelang di tangan mana?"

"Di kiri."

"Kalau begitu kemarikan tangan kirimu.

Lucy mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan Juvia langsung memegang tangan kiri Lucy, tepatnya di pergelangan Kirinya. Gadis bersurai biru itu memejamkan mata.

SET!

Tubuh Juvia tampak tersentak. Lucy jadi merasa khawatir.

"E-eh...J-Juvia..kau tak apa kan?"

"Tenang saja Lucy, itu adalah tanda kalau dia sedang memflashback." terang Erza.

 _Mari kita cari tahu apa yang di lihat oleh Juvia._

 _Saat ini Juvia sedang dalam mode flashback. Ia melihat Lucy berdiri di pinggir jalan. Lalu segerombolan pemuda mendatanginya. Mereka sedang berusaha menggoda Lucy. Gadis itu tampak tak nyaman dan tak lama Gadis bersurai pirang itu lari dan mereka mengejarnya. Tapi salah satu dari pemuda tadi berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Lucy dan saat itulah, gelang di tangan gadis itu terjatuh. Tepat di samping Lucy yang saat ini sedang di pojokkan._

 _Lucy meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi ia langsung dibentak. Salah seorang dari gerombolan tadi memegang dagu Lucy, berniat menciumnya. Namun tiba-tiba Juvia melihat semburan api membakar orang-orang yang memojokkan Lucy. Dan saat Juvia hendak menajamkan indra penglihatannya, ia sudah kembali dari kegiatan memflashbacknya._

SET!

Tubuh Juvia kembali tegang, kemudian rileks kembali. Ia membuka maniknya perlahan.

"Bagaimana Juvia, apa kau sudah tahu dimana gelang Lucy terjatuh?" tanya Mira yang sudah duduk di samping Juvia sambil memegangi tubuh gadis itu.

Juvia mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Juvia melihatnya. Tapi sebelumnya Juvia ingin bertanya padamu Love Rival." Juvia beralih pada Lucy. "Kenapa Kau bisa di kejar oleh gerombolan pemuda seperti itu?"

Semuanya menatap Juvia dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu beralih pada Lucy dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Jelaskan-apa-maksudnya'

Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan bercerita. Jadi saat itu aku sedang menunggu supirku di jalan raya yang tak jauh dari Magnolia Academy. Tapi tiba-tiba aku di hampiri oleh beberapa pemuda yang kelihatan seperti berandalan. Mereka berniat menggodaku dan aku langsung lari. Tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil menyergapku."

"Kau di sergap Lucy?! Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku akan menghajr mereka jika bertemu!" ucap Erza.

"Dan saat itulah gelangmu terjatuh Love Rival. Aku melihat gelangmu jatuh saat kau dipojokkan. Tepat di sampingmu."

Levy tampak terkejut. "Kau di pojokkan Lu-chan? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat."

Juvia kembali mengingat-ingat. "Saat itu Juvia juga melihat ada semburan api yang mengenai berandalan-berandalan itu. Dan apa orang yang mengeluarkan api itu yang menyelamatkanmu Love Rival?"

"Api? Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Err...Ya... Untung saja saat itu Dragneel-san muncul di depanku lalu dia menolongku."

Gadis-gadis itu langsung berjawdrop ria. Apa? Dragneel-san menolongnya? Dragneel? Natsu Dragneel menolong Lucy Heartfilia?! Apa? APA?!

"APA?!"

Lucy menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. "Astaga teman-teman...jangan berteriak seperti itu di dekatku!"

"Habis kau bilang Natsu menolongmu. Tentu saja kami kaget! Dia tak pernah seperti itu!"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya kok."

"Sulit dipercaya!"

"Wah...itu berarti ada tanda-tanda bahwa Natsu mulai tertarik denganmu Lucy!"

Gadis itu lantas memukul dahinya pelan. "Teman-teman...kita sedang membicarakan masalah gelangku yang hilang...jangan malah membicarakan orang..." kesalnya.

Mira lantas meminta maaf. "Gomen...aku terbawa suasana...habis aku kaget sih. Jadi apa kau akan mencari gelangmu kesana?"

"Ya, aku akan mencarinya nanti sepulang sekolah."

Mereka mengangguk angguk.

"Tapi apa gelang itu belum di ambil seseorang Lucy?"

Pertanyaan Erza membuat Lucy kembali bingung. Benar juga! Bisa saja sudah di ambil orang lain! Astaga...kenapa tak terpikirkan?!

"Lebih baik ku coba saja mencarinya Lucy. Walau kemungkinan ditemukannya kecil. Tenang saja! Kami akan membantumu kok!" kata Mira mencoba menyemangati Lucy. Lucy tersenyum karena teman-temannya sangat pengertian padanya.

"Tapi maaf Lucy, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengurusi rapat untuk pertandingan besok."

"Pertandingan apa Erza-san?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Oh iya! Kita lupa memberi tahu Lucy bahwa besok adalah pertandingan Daimatou Enbu!" pekik gadis bersurai biru pendek dengan sedikit panik.

"Bagaimana bisa lupa?! Ya sudah biar aku yang jelaskan. Jadi besok sekolah akan mengadakan sebuah pertarungan antar sesama siswa Magnolia Academy untuk menunjukkan seberapa hebat dan tangguhnya mereka. Jika kau menang, kau akan mendapat nilai plus dan reward dari kepala sekolah."Jelas Erza dengan detil.

"Jadi kita akan saling bertarung? Kalau sampai ada yang terluka atau meninggal bagaimana?" tanta Lucy dengan raut yang berubah menjadi takut.

"Kalau luka dalam pertarungan itu biasa Lucy. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, Ibu Kepala Sekolah kita adalah seorang healer. Jadi dia bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan cepat. Dan juga tak pernah ada siswa yang meninggal karena pertandingan itu jadi kau tak perlu merasa takut."terang gadis berambut merah. "Aku juga perlu mempersiapkan diri dan berlatih agar menang besok."

"Begitu ya?"

"Yah...kalau begitu kami semua tak bisa membantumu Lu-chan. Kami juga harus berlatih agar menang di pertandingan besok." kata Levy dengan sedih.

Lucy mengangguk. "Tak apa kok teman-teman. Cukup bantu aku dengan doa saja. Semoga gelangku belum di ambil orang lain."

"Tentu saja Lucy. Dan kau juga jangan lupa untuk berlatih."

.

.

#########

"Hey Natsu, ayo kita bertarung!" ajak pemuda berambut raven.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu hanya diam tak menanggapi ajakan dari sahabatnya.

"Ice boxer. Jika kau memang ingin bertarung setidaknya bermoral lah sedikit dan pakai celanamu." Ingat Gajeel yang saat ini menatap datar Gray yang sudah tak memakai sehelai pakaianpun.

"Uahhh! Sejak kapan?!" Gray bergegas memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Tumben sekali kau tak tertarik dengan ajakan si ice porno itu?" heran Laxus yang duduk agak jauhan dari Natsu. Mendengar dirinya di panggil porno lantas Gray langsung melempar Laxus dengan pakaiannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil porno?! Dasar abang petir!"

"Tentu saja kau! Dan cepat pakai pakaianmu kembali. Aku berasa ingin muntah saja jika setiap hari melihatmu telanjang." Celetuk Laxus sambil melempar pakaian Gray kembali ke empunya.

Gajeel yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan Natsu hanya bisa menggeleng. Pasalnya sedari tadi pemuda berambut salmon itu hanya duduk sambil memainkan sebuah benda yang mirip gelang di tangannya. Bahkan dia juga mengabaikan ajakan bertarung teman-temannya.

"Flame Head, apa kau tak mau berlatih untuk pertandingan Daimatou Enbu besok?" tanya Gajeel yang saat ini sedang mengunyah beberapa sendok.

"Jangan mengunyah alat makan, Besi berkarat!" Kesal Gray yang hanya di balas kata 'urusai' dari sang Iron Mage.

"Tanpa berlatihpun aku akan menang." Balas Natsu yang sekarang sudah mau kembali membuka suaranya dengan sedikit sombong.

Laxus mendecih. "Cih, jangan sombong dulu Flame Brain. Bukankah kemarin kau tiba-tiba lari dari pertarungan kita?" sindir Laxus sambil mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu." Balas Natsu.

Natsu kembali diam. Gray yang penasaran dengan benda di tangan Natsu menggunakan kemampuan matanya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Kalung perak berbandul hati dengan ukiran nama di sepanjang gelang tersebut.

"Layla-Lucy...apa gelang di tanganmu itu milik gadis pirang itu?" tanya Gray yang saat ini telah mendekati Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"He? benarkah? Jadi benda yang sedari tadi dia pegang itu gelang milik si bunny girl?" tanya Gajeel yang kembali memberikan julukan aneh untuk seseorang.

Natsu menatap keduanya datar. "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku mencuri."

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menemukan ini tergeletak di tempat di mana aku menolongnya kemarin." Terang Natsu.

Laxus tampak mulai paham "Oh, jadi kemarin kau tiba-tiba lari dari pertarungan kita karena kau menolong si blondie itu?"

Natsu kembali diam dan itu sudah cukup membuat Laxus dan lainnya tahu jawaban dari pemuda berambut pink itu. Hanya saja yang membuat mereka heran adalah kenapa Natsu mau susah payah menolong Lucy? Bukankah dia tipe orang yang paling malas melakukan sesuatu yang tak ada kaitannya dengannya?dan kenapa Natsu tak segera mengembalikan gelang itu?

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengembalikannya? Apa kau tak tahu gadis itu sedang kebingungan mencari gelang yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

TEP!

Natsu menghentikan aksinya yang tengah memutar-mutar gelang di tangannya. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin tentang petanyaan Gajeel.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." jawabnya setelah cukup lama berfikir. Kemudian ia melesat turun dari lantai dua atap itu tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Mau kemana lagi dia?" heran Laxus.

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini seluruh tindakannya sulit di tebak. Benar-benar membuat heran orang lain saja." cetus Gray.

.

.

#########

Seorang gadis berambut merah tengah menata kertas-kertas yang berceceran di meja yang tadi di gunakan untuk rapat. Dengan telaten ia memilah-milah kertas di tangannya lalu menumpuk kertas itu dengan rapi menjadi satu. Lalu di sampingnya berdiri sang kekasih yang terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Merasa di pandangi gadis berambut merah itu lantas menatapnya ganti.

"Ada apa?"

Jellal tak menjawab. Dia masih setia mempertahankan tatapannya pada wajah cantik sang gadis yang saat ini telah merona.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu Je-Jellal!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit galak tapi gugup.

Pemuda itu mendekati sang gadis. Ia membelai surai merah lembut itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Apa aku salah memperhatikan pacarku sendiri?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajah tampannya.

Erza makin tampak gugup ketika jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Terlihat dengan jelas dari sikapnya yang mulai terlihat aneh. "T-tapi j-jangan be-begitu juga-"

-cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat tepat di bibir pink si rambut scarlet, membekukan seluruh syaraf dan urat nadinya. Pandangannya kosong sesaat. Jellal tampak tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau diam seperti itu Erza?"

Erza yang telah tersadar segera membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang kertas-kertas. Pipinya tampak makin memerah.

"J-Jellal! J-jangan menciumku seenaknya! B-bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!" teriaknya panik. Tapi jelal hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau kan pacarku? Dan jika kau terus merona seperti itu aku tak akan tahan untuk tak menciummu." kata Jellal sambil mengelus pipi Erza.

"G-gombal." balas Erza dengan sedikit ketus.

Jellal duduk di kursi di samping Erza. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu melirik gadis di sampingnya yang juga meliriknya.

"Erza, apa menurutmu, gadis bernama Lucy itu...agak aneh?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius.

Erza tampak heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba sang ketua osis itu menanyakan tentang hal yang menyangkut seorang gadis?

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa aneh saja. Entah kenapa kemarin, ketika di dekatnya aku bisa merasakan suatu aura suci dan bersih yang tak pernah ku rasakan dari orang lain. Dan anehnya lagi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang sepertinya memanggilku untuk mengetahuinya lebih jauh."jelas pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Erza tanpak makin bingung. "Aku tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya. Tapi...soal perasaan yang sepertinya memanggilmu itu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Bahkan aku merasa seperti terikat sesuatu padanya."

"Ya. Dan ketika aku melihat data pribadinya, dia telah berpindah sekolah selama lebih dari 12 kali dalam hampir setahun. Apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?"

"Benarkah? Aku malah baru tahu. Lalu kenapa dia pindah-pindah sekolah seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia mengikuti ayahnya yang bekerja lapangan atau dia tak betah di sekolah sebelumnya. Tapi aku berfikir, sepertinya...dia sedang berusaha menghindar dari sesuatu."

Erza bertanya-tanya tentang pemikiran sang kekasihnya. Apakah yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini benar? Lalu jika benar...lari dari apa Lucy?

Mereka tampak larut dalam pikiran dan berbagai spekulasi yang mendadak muncul di dalam benak mereka. Lalu Jellal berdiri dan menatap Erza dengan penuh misteri dan keyakinan seperti seorang detektive.

"Kita harus mencari tahu tentang Lucy. Dan jika memang tebakanku ini benar...mungkin...dia sedang berusaha lari dari bahaya."

.

.

############

Sore ini Lucy merasa sedikit kesal. Sepulang sekolah tiba-tiba Loki sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan langsung menyuruhnya pulang. Padahal sore ini dia berniat mencari gelang pemberian Mamanya yang hilang kemarin. Tapi sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Apa lagi jika Ayahnya yang memang mengutus sang supir pribadinya sendiri.

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy langsung di ajak melatih kekuatan sihirnya yang merupakan sihir 'cahaya'. Dia di ajari oleh Loki yang kebetulan juga menggunakan elemen yang sama. Sekarang Loki sedang mencoba mengetes kemampuan sihir Lucy dengan mengajaknya berduel.

"Rolling Star!" teriak Lucy.

Puluhan cahaya berbentuk bintang berjatuhan di atas Loki dengan sangat cepat. Tapi Loki berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"Regulus Impact!" teriak Loki.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Loki berusaha menyerang Lucy dengan pukulannya yang dipenuhi cahaya.

"Tornado wall !"

Dining tornado cahaya mengelilingi Lucy ketika Loki hampir mendaratkan tinjunya ke arah Lucy. Lantas Loki melompat ke belakang.

"Reflekmu mulai bagus Lucy! Terus pertahankan dan jangan sekalipun lengah!"

Lucy mengangguk. Loki mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan hingga menyilaukan mata Lucy. Alhasil dinding pertahanan tornadonya melemah dan itu memberi Loki celah untuk menyerang Lucy melalui samping.

"Brilliance impact!"

Menyadari serangan Loki, Lucy berusaha menghalanginya dengan menggunakan sihir Brilliance wall tapi gerakannya terlambat karena Loki telah berhasil mengenainya.

Duesshh!

"Kyaaahhh!"

Lucy terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Badannya menjadi sedikit kotor dan sakit menjalari tubuh bagian kanannya. Menyadari serangan yang diberikannya terlalu berlebihan, Loki segera berlari memapah Lucy.

"Astaga Hime, ma-maafkan saya! Saya tak bermaksud melukai anda!"

Dengan sedikit tertatih Lucy berdiri. Ia membersihkan sebagian debu yang melekat di pakaiannya laku menggerak-gerakkan lengannya yang agak ngilu.

"Tak apa kok Loki. Aku malah senang kau mau mengerahkan kekuatanmu untuk melawanku. Aku jadi bisa lebih berusaha lagi."

Loki tampak merasa semakin bersalah. "Tapi Hime, anda jadi luka seperti ini. Saya pantas mendapat hukuman dari anda..."

"Sudahlah Loki. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Lagi pula aku juga tak terluka parah. Justru ini akan membuatku lebih siap untuk pertandingan Daimatou Enbu besok."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Hime. Saya akan membantu mengobati luka anda karena sebentar lagi tuan Jude akan pulang."

Tak lama kemudian Jude pulang. Lucy telah menunggunya di meja makan karena sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan hening karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk tidak saling bicara ketika tengah makan.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi mencari gelangku?" tanya Lucy setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Jude melarangnya dengan mantap. "Tidak Lucy. Ini sudah malam dan lagi pula kemana kau akan mencari gelangmu?"

"Ku mohon ayah, gelangku terjatuh di jalan dekat sekolahan. Aku tak sempat mencarinya sore tadi."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Lagi pula bisa saja gelangmu itu sudah di ambil orang. Sudahlah Lucy, ayah akan membelikanmu gelang lain."

Lucy berubah menjadi sendu. "Tak perlu ayah. Aku tak akan membiarkan benda apapun menggantikan gelang pemberian Ibu. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku ingin segera tidur." ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan perasaan kecewa. Jude menatap anaknya dengan sedih.

"Maafkan Ayah Lucy. Ayah hanya ingin melindungimu."

.

.

##########

Kenyataannya Lucy sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Ayahnya. Ia sudah bertekat akan mencari gelangnya yang hilang malam ini juga. Jadi malam ini dengan nekad Lucy turun melalui jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dengan tali yang diikat ujungnya ke jendela. Cukup menegangkan memang turun tanpa pengaman melalui tali itu dari lantai dua. Ia turun sambil menutup mata dan bersyukur bisa menapakkan kaki di tanah kembali dengan selamat.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon tampak memandanginya bingung. Ia mengawasinya dengan seksama.

"Mau kemana dia?"

Sambil sedikit mengendap-endap Lucy melewati pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang sepi lalu terbentang tembok pagar rumahnya yang sangat luas dan juga tinggi. Tak mungkin ia menaiki tembok ini. Lalu ia mencoba melakukan sihir pertukaran. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dinding lalu menutup mata.

"Link!"

Tap!

Dan dia berhasil keluar dari dinding itu. Dengan perasaan senang ia segera berlari mencari taksi untuk membawanya ke tempat di mana ia yakini sebagai tempat hilangnya gelang pemberian sang ibu.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berjalan mondar mandir di dekat gang gelap sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam ia mondar mandir sampai di sangka orang gila oleh para pejalan kaki, tetap saja barang yang ia cari belum ketemu. Bahkan sekarang badannya telah menggigil karena diterpa dinginnya angin malam. Lucy lupa membawa jaket. Dan ketika hendak membalikkan badan, tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Buru-buru Lucy minta maaf.

"Ah m-maaf...aku tak sengaja." ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya dan sekarang di depannya berdiri dua orang pemuda. Satu berambut hitam panjang dan satunya lagi berambut raven dan sedang stripper. Lucy sempat membatin apa pemuda yang stripper itu tak merasa kedinginan.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanya pemuda yang sedang stripper.

"Ehm...aku...sedang mencaru sesuaatu...ano..."

"Gray Fullbuster...panggil saja Gray. Dan ini Gajeel Redfox."

"Panggil Gajeel saja." tambah pemuda berambut gondrong yang terdapat banyak tindik di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ah...Kalau begitu panggil Lucy saja." kata Lucy sambil mengeratkan jaketnya. "Ada sesuatu yang sedang ku cari." tambahnya

Gajeel memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Apa kau sedang mencari gelangmu."

Lucy kaget. Bagaimana pemuda berambut gondrong itu tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Padahal dia belum bilang benda apa yang ia cari. "Eh...I-Iya...tapi dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ternyata dia belum mengengembalikannya."gumam Gray. Tapi dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Lucy.

"Mengembalikan apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa...lebih baik kau segera pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam dan tak baik seorang gadis apa lagi dari kalangan konglomerat sepertimu berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Bujuk Gray.

"Tapi..."

"Akan ada orang yang mengembalikan gelangmu itu." ucap Gajeel mantap.

Lucy jadi makin bingung dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya yang sangat yakin ini. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

Mereka tak menjawab dan malah berjalan ke pinggir jalan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Gray kembali sambil menyeret Lucy lalu memasukkan dia ke dalam taksi dengan cepat.

"Tunggulah di rumahmu. Gelangmu ada di sana." dan setelah mengatakan itu Gray menyuruh supir taksi itu mengantar Lucy ke Heartfilia Korzen, alamat rumahnya. Dan dari mana pemuda berambut raven itu tahu alamat kediamannya? Tapi dia tetap menurut dan memilih mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kedua pemuda yang baru ia ingat bahwa mereka adalah dua siswa yang menjadi sahabat Natsu Dragneel.

"Hah...bukannya aku harus mencari gelangku? Tapi kenapa aku mau saja disuruh pulang oleh mereka? Dan apa pula maksud perkataan Gray 'gelangmu ada disana?' aku jadi penasaran."

Sebelum sampai di Heartfilia Korzen, Lucy meminta si supir taksi memutar Balik dan menurunkannya di belakang rumahnya. Setelah membayar dan taksi pergi, ia memulai sihir pertukarannya kembali agar bisa masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Link!"

Set

Lucy telah berada di halaman belakang. Sekarang dia tinggal berjalan mengendap-endap ke bawah jendela kamarnya. Dan sesampainya di sana, Lucy merasa bingung, bagaimana dia akan naik ke lantai dua? Apa menggunakan cara yang sama? Melewati tali? Tapi sepertunya akan sulit. Tapi dia tak mungkin masuk lewat pintu depan. Nanti pasti ayah dan yang lainnya akan curiga padanya.

Jadi dengan terpaksa dia memanjat tali itu kembali. Sangat susah memang mengingat dia tak pernah memanjat dan tenaganya jelas kurang.

"Ugh! Ke-napah..su-susah sekali...sih!"

Naasnya ketika hampir sampai ke atas tiba-tiba ikatan tali di jendela melonggar dan copot. Lucy yang hampir meraih jendela kamarnya sontak langsung terjatuh, melayang dari ketinggian itu.

"KYAAAA!"

Lucy memekik ketakutan. Ia menutup matanya dengan perasaan takut sekaligus berharap semoga tak ada tulang yang patah mengingat dia jatuh dari lantai dua.

Tapi...

TAP!

Tubuhnya tak pernah menyentuh tanah. Sekarang Lucy bahkan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupinya. Lalu ia membuka mata karamelnya dan langsung membulat sempurna.

Saat ini tubuhnya sedang berada di dalam gendongan seorang pemuda yang tengah membopong tubuhnya dengan gaya bridal style. Tangan pemuda itu menopang punggung dan tekukan lututnya dengan sempurna. Kepala Lucy melekat ke dada bidang sang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang. Bahkan Lucy bisa merasakan hangatnya dada bidang itu. Darah di seluruh tubuh Lucy mendadak berdesir tak karuan karena merasakan hangatnya tubuh atletis itu. Lucy mendongak, menatap onix yang tertutup helaian rambut sakura milik pemuda itu.

Kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya ketika pemuda itu menurunkannya dalam posisi berdiri. Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata, masih terlalu syok karena jatuh tadi dan terlalu kaget karena sekarang ada sosok pemuda berambut pink yang memakai syal kotak-kotak berada di depannya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana dia di sini? Kapan dia di sini? Dan mengapa dia kesini? Masuk ke halaman rumahnya yang terlingkupi tembok pagar tanpa ada celah?

Tapi pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu hanya menatapnya datar. Seperti tak ada masalah sama sekali.

"K-kau?! B-bagaimana-"

Tapi ketika Lucy hendak bertanya, suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar mendekati mereka. Mendadak Lucy berubah menjadi panik. Sepertinya itu suara para penjaga! Bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan? Lalu bagaimana kalau para penjaga di rumahnya melihat pemuda di depannya ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Si rambut pink yang juga merasa kaget karena suara itu dengan cepat membaca keadaan . Tanpa diduga Ia langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Lucy, Lucy lantas tersentak dan protes.

"He-hey! Ap-apa yan-"

Perkataan Lucy terpotong ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya Brydal Style lalu membawa tubuhnya melompat tinggi. Dengan reflek, Lucy langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pemuda itu agar tidak terjatuh, walaupun kemungkinan terjatuhnya kecil karena pemuda itu menggendongnya kuat.

Lucy membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu. Tak berani membuka mata karena takut. Hingga kini mereka telah berhenti melompat. Merasa telah berhenti, Lucy membuka matanya lalu segera meronta turun dengan mendorong tubuh di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja pemuda di depannya langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Lucy.

Hup!

Lucy tampak terkejut. Ia hampir kembali jatuh. Kenapa dia bisa hampir terjatuh lagi?

Lucy menengok sekelilingnya. Merasa asing ia menengok ke bawah dan keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipisnya karena sekarang dia sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"KYA-UPPHH!"

Tangan seseorang membekap mulut Lucy yang hendak berteriak. Lucy langsung menatap pemuda itu dan pemuda itu balas menatap karamelnya.

"Jika kau berteriak, kita akan ketahuan." ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Lucy menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Pemuda itu melongok ke bawah dan di lihatnya beberapa pria yang diketahui sebagai penjaga rumah Lucy sedang mengelilngi sekitar halaman itu. Sepertinya suara Lucy yang membuat mereka berdatangan.

"Apa kalian mendengarnya?" tanya salah seorang penjaga yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Ya, itu seperti suara teriakan Hime-sama."

"Tapi kenapa terdengar dari luar?"

Lucy sama sekali tak memperhatikan bawah. Ia malah menatap wajah tampan pemuda di depannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi wajah Lucy dan wajah pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja hingga Lucy dapat merasakan deru nafas teratur yang dihembuskan pemuda itu. Tubuh Lucy bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan tubuh hangat pemuda itu karena satu tangan si pemuda masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Lucy tak berani menjauh atau bergerak karena takut kembali terjatuh. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Apa lagi dengan posisi seperti sekarang ini yang terlihat seperti...ekhem..Ia di peluk si rambut pink itu.

Tak lama para penjaga kediaman Heartfilia itu pergi setelah menemukan tali yang tadi di gunakan Lucy kabur dari rumah dan membawanya. Pemuda berkemeja gelap itu sedikit menghela nafas kemudian tatapannya beralih pada gadis blondie yang masih mencengkram depan kemejanya.

"Kau ingin di sini saja atau kembali ke kamar?" tanya pemuda itu yang sukses membuat Lucy kembali tersadar.

"Ke-ke kamar." jawabnya gugup.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda bermanik hitam itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan menggendongnya dengan brydal style kembali. Lucy hanya diam saja. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya dan pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya ini melayang.

TAP!

Pemuda itu melesat dengan santai dari dahan pohon dan berdiri di depan jendela Lucy yang besar. Kemudian ia melompat masuk dengan masih menggendong Lucy. Tapi tak lama ia menurunkan tubuh Lucy. Lucy berdiri dengan sedikit gugup

"Te-terimakasih...Dragneel-san.." kata Lucy pada pemuda di depannya tang ternyata adalah Natsu Dragneel. Natsu membalasnya dengan bergumam 'hn'.

Lucy merasa penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini bisa muncul di halaman rumahnya? Dan menyelamatkannya?

"Ano Dragneel-san. Kenapa kau tadi bisa berada di halaman dekat kamarku? Kau masuk dari mana? Ada perlu apa kau di rumahku?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Pentingkah kau tahu?"jawab pemuda itu.

Lucy jadi ingin menangis sendiri. Kenapa pemuda itu malah balik bertanya...astaga...kenapa dia malah membuatnya seperti bicara dengan mahluk pelanet lain. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu tak bersikap dingin sekali seperti sekarang

"Te-tentu saja penting! Tidak mungkin kau kebetulan di sini" cerca Lucy.

Natsu masih diam, dan Lucy ikut diam, menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir Natsu. Tapi suara ketukan di pintu kamar Lucy mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

+Tok tok tok+

"Lucy, kau di dalam?"

Deg! ITU AYAHNYA!

"Astaga! Itu ayah!" ucap Lucy panik sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih terus diketuk. Kemudian ia beralih pada Natsu. "Dragneel-san...kau harus sembu- he? Kemana dia?" bingungnya ketika pemuda bersurai pink itu sudah tak berada di tempatnya. Apa dia sudah pergi? Tapi cepat sekali?

"Lucy! Jawab Ayah! Kau di dalam tidak? Ayah akan masuk!"

Kriet...

Pintu terbuka dan Jude Heartfilia langsung masuk bersama dua orang bawahannya. Lucy yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela lantas menoleh

"A-Ayah..."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilan Ayah Lucy? Kau membuat Ayah khawatir." ucap pria itu sambil memegang pundak Lucy.

"M-maaf Yah, a-aku sedang ...melamun tadi."Alibinya.

Jude menghela nafas. "Huft. Ayah kira kau kabur dari rumah karena tadi para penjaga menemukan tali di halaman belakang."

Lucy tampak tertawa garing. "Hahaha...mana mungkin Ayah."

"Syukurlah. Jangan sering melamun Lucy. Kalau begitu, ayah pergi."

"Hai'"

Jude pergi dari kamar Lucy bersama dua orang penjaga. Setelah pintu tertutup, tubuh Lucy langsung merosot ke lantai.

"Hah...ku kira aku akan ketahuan." leganya. Kemudian Lucy kembali berdiri. Ia masih heran kemana sebenarnya Natsu pergi.

"Sebenarnya kemana Dragneel-san? Apa dia sudah pergi ya?"

Lucy menatap ke luar jendela. Tapi tak berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Natsu. Akhirnya Lucy membalikkan badannya dan tepat saat berbalik disamping kirinya persis telah berdiri Natsu sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Karena kaget Lucy agak memundurkan tubuhnya.

"D-Dragneel-san! K-kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Lucy sambil memegangi dadanya karena kaget.

Natsu tak menjawab dan malah menatap Lucy. Di tatap dengan onix hitam itu secara intens membuat Lucy mau tak mau gugup juga.

"K-kau, k-kapa berada di situ?" tanya Lucy walau agak tergagap.

"Baru saja." jawabnya.

"Be-benarkah? Ku kira kau sudah pergi tadi haha.." kata Lucy sambil tertawa garing. Tapi sama sekali tak di tanggapi Natsu. Lucypun ikut diam. Sepertinya dia perlu latihan melawak agar tak dicueki oleh si rambut sakura itu.

Lama dalam keheningan membuat Lucy merasa canggung berada di dekat Natsu. Apa lagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar. Berbagai kejadian yang tak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi saat ini. Apa lagi pemuda berambut sakura itu bisa dengan mudah keluar dan masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Bahkan juga kamarnya. Sebenarnya Lucy masih heran dan bingung, kenapa Natsu bisa berada di kediamannya. Tapi karena pemuda itu juga diam saja...yah Lucy hanya bisa menerka-nerka saja.

Lucy hendak mengajak ngobrol Natsu kembali untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Err...Dragne-"

Tap tap tap

Tiba tiba Natsu berjalan perlahan mendekati Lucy dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana. Lucy secara reflek juga berjalan mundur dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Apa lagi ketika dirinya terjatuh dalam posis terduduk di sisi ranjang karena kakinya menabrak ranjang. Jantungnya makin berpacu cepat tatkala Natsu sudah berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai menjalari kepalanya.

"D-Dragneel-san...a-apa y-yang mm-mau kau.."

Set

Tangan Natsu terulur tepat di depannya sebelum ia selesai bicara. Tapi tangan itu tak kosong karena sesuatu berwarna perak dengan bandul hati menggantung di antara jari-jari Natsu. Lucy menatap benda di tangan Natsu dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus tak percaya. I-ini..

"Ge-gelangku?"

Lucy menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan Natsu menjatuhkan benda yang ternyata gelang itu ke telapak tangan Lucy. Lucy mengamati gelang itu seksama. Ini memanglah gelangnya. Jelas sekali terukir namanya dan sang ibu di pinggiran gelang itu. Kemudian Lucy beralih menatap Natsu yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"D-darimana kau mendapatkan gelang ini?" tanya Lucy, walaupun dia sudah tahu bahwa gelangnya terjatuh di gang.

"Di gang. Kau pasti mencarinya." jawab Natsu. Mungkin jawaban itu adalah jawaban paling jelas Natsu yang pernah di dengan oleh Lucy.

"Ya. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan tak berhasil menemukannya. Ternyata gelang ini terjatuh di gang. Terimakasih Dragneel-san kau mau mengembalikan gelang berharga ini." ucap Lucy tulus. Kemudian ia memakai gelang perak itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu mendekap pergelangan tangangannya di dada. Matanya terpejam Tanpa di sadari Lucy, Natsu tengah tersenyum, sangat tipis. Benarkah seorang Natsu Dragneel yamg terkenal dingin ini tersenyum? Benar-benar luar biasa.

 _Lucy pov._

Ku buka manik karamelku yang terpejam, dan pemuda bersurai pink itu masih setia berdiri di depanku. Sekarang aku tahu, keberadaannya di sini, mungkin karena dia ingin mengembalikan gelangku. Tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya dari mana Natsu masuk? Apa dari pintu depan? Tapi kalau memang dari pintu depan seharusnya Natsu berada di ruang tamu tadi, bukan malah berada di halaman belakang. Atau dia malah masuk tanpa ijin dari belakang? Melihat dia bisa melompat dan melayang dengan mudah tadi, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi aku akan mencova bertanya.

"Maaf Dragneel-san, aku ingin bertanya. Dari mana kau masuk? Apa dari depan? Tapi kenapa kau berada di halaman belakang? Lalu..."

Deg!

Luxy langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Natsu menundukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku dan aku makin menjauh. Natsu menumpukan kedra tangannya di samping tubuhku sementara wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku karena jarak wajah kami sekarang hanya tinggal satu jengkal. Ku rasakan wajahku mulai memanas dan jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, dan jangan pernah mencoba bertanya." katanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Aku hanya diam, terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Onix hitamnya yang tajam, menatap dalam manik karamelku, tatapan tajam yang sulit di artikan.

"Satu lagi. Besok pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Dan aku ingin..." Natsu meraih daguku dengan satu tangannya agar dapat menatapku lebih dalam. "Kau menunjukkan semua kemampuanmu..." Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya je telinga kananku. "Yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu...dan kalungmu.."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Natsu menjauhkan dirinya dariku lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan langsung melompat turun ke bawah. Aku masih mematung di atas kasur. Terlalu syok dengan semua yang Natsu lakukan dan ucapkan tadi?

Kekuatan tersembunyi? Kalung? Dari mana dia tahu semua itu.

Akupun bangun dan langsung berlari ke arah jendela, mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda berscraft sisik itu. Tapi ia sudah tak ada di sana. Menghilang bagaikan angin di malam hari.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Siapa Natsu sebenarnya...

 _End Lucy pov._

 _._

 _._

 _#######_

 _Bersambung..._

Huft...selesai juga chapter ini. Tangan saya jadi pegel-pegel. Kayaknya juga di chap ini wordsnya lebih banyak ya? Hehe...

Gimana readers? Suka atau tidak dengan chap ini? Sheilchan harap kalian mau mengeluarkan uneg-unec, kritik maupun saran di kolom review...arigatou gozaimasu _^_^._


	5. Chapter 5 : Terlepas

YDisclamer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

.

.

Yo minna! Chapter 5 update!

Dah berapa lama ya saya nggak nongol di fanfic ini? Hm...kayaknya dah lama banget deh...sampek lumutan gini fanficnya... *bersihin lumut*

Makasih buat para readers yang dah mau ngereview di chapter kemarin. Saya seneng karena pada penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya. Maaf karena saya lama updatenya karena banyak kesibukan. Dan lagi nyari inspirasi buat fanfic ini agak susah. Tapi saya usahain, fanfic ini akan terus update dan nggak bakal hiatus walaupun updatenya lama.

Saya lama update karena lagi banyak kegiatan dan sekarang juga baru aja selesai UKK. Tapi saya sempetin buat ngetik fanfic ini kalau bosen belajar :v

Pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen deh buat baca fanfic saya. Dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review ya.

Pasti dah pada nggak sabar kan mau baca ceritanya. Kalau gitu langsung aja deh...READ ENJOY!

.

.

#########

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Natsu menjauhkan dirinya dariku lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan langsung melompat turun ke bawah. Aku masih mematung di atas kasur. Terlalu syok dengan semua yang Natsu lakukan dan ucapkan tadi?

Kekuatan tersembunyi? Kalung? Dari mana dia tahu semua itu.

Akupun bangun dan langsung berlari ke arah jendela, mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda berscraft sisik itu. Tapi ia sudah tak ada di sana. Menghilang bagaikan angin di malam hari.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Siapa Natsu sebenarnya...

.

.

#######

"PERTANDINGAN DAIMATOU ENBU AKAN SEGERA DI MULAI! DI MOHON UNTUK SEMUA SISWA SEGERA BERKUMPUL KE STADION!"

Hari ini...

Hari ini waktunya pembukaan pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Aku dan teman-temanku masuk ke dalam stadion tempat di langsungkannya pertandingan itu.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!" pekik Mira senang.

Erza yang berjalan di sampingku mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengetes kemampuanku."

"Ingat Erza. Jangan berlebihan. Oke?" kata Juvia.

Aku menatao teman-temanku. Mereka benar-benar kelihatan siap sekali. Tapi...aku meragukan kesiapan diriku.

"Ne Lu-chan...jangan ragu begitu dong. Kau pasti bisa menang."

Sura Levy-chan yang sangat imut berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Ya Lucy. Kau harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tunjukkan kekuatan dari anak-anak kelas kita, Fairy Tail!"kata Erza bersemangat. Saking semangatnya dia bahkan mengeluarkan pedangnya hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di dekat sini langsung lari pontang-panting. Mungkin mereka mengira Erza akan menghukum mereka.

Aku tersenyum walau terkesan sedikit dipaksakan. "Ya..terimakasih teman-teman sudah menyemangatiku. Aku hanya kepikiran bagaimana aku akan bertarung nanti"

"Kau tak perlu memusingkannya Lucy...cukup kau gunakan KEKUATAN CINTA!"pekik Juvia sambil tangannya membentuk Love di atas kepala.

Erza langsung mengatainya aneh. Mira hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyinggung-nyinggung masalah Gray, membuat Juvia terlihat malu-malu. Levy hanya diam tapi turut menyimak. Aku tertawa melihat mereka.

Sepertinya aku tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan masalah ini. Aku harus siap karena teman-teman percaya padaki.

Tapi...

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Ini soal kekuatanku.

Bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja _'melepaskannya'_?

Seperti kejadian yang sudah lalu?

Ku harap hal buruk itu tak terjadi.

.

.

Suara heboh dan sangat ramai langsung menyambut pendengaranku ketika aku memasuki stadion itu.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di di depanku.

Tempat pertandingan Daimatou Enbu ini benar-benar istimewa. Tempatnya berbentuk seperti bangunan Coloseum yang memang tak begitu besar, tapi cukup untuk tempat menonton lebih dari 500 orang.

Di tengah coloseum terdapat lapangan yang pastinya di gunakan untuk pertarungan.

Di bagian Utara bangunan ini terdapat tempat khusus dengan tiga kursi. Di kursi tengah, telah duduk Ibu kepala sekolah, Porlyusica. Dan di samping kanan kirinya duduk Makarov-sensei dan seorang guru yang baru ku kenali bernama Purehito.

Aku tak menyangka, ada bangunan seperti ini di dalam sekolahan. Ayah benar. Sekolah ini memang istimewa...

Sementara itu siswa-siswi yang akan menonton sekaligus mengikuti pertandingan ini duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, yang saling berundak. Erza masuk dan mengusir beberapa siswa yang duduk di dekat pintu. Mereka langsung lari ketakutan. -_-

"SEMUANYA AYO DUDUK DI SINI! AYO KESINI!" pekik Erza nyaring.

Kamipun duduk di tempat yang sudah di tetapkan Erza. Dia kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Aku duduk di antara Levy-chan dan Mira.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan Mira menyenggol lenganku.

"Hey Lucy...sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanmu." katanya dengan nada menggodaku. Kalau Mira sudah bicara begitu, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan laki-laki.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Mira.

Betul kan!

Kepala mira menengok ke arah Barat, tepat ke arah empat orang siswa yang duduk dengan seenaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, Laxus, Gray dan Gajeel. Tapi yang Mira maksud pasti Natsu.

Karena sekarang pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu tengah menatapku. Aku diam. Kenapa dia selalu menatapku seperti itu sih?

Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dengan perkataannya,

" _Aku ingin kau menunjukkan semua kemampuanmu..."_

Apa karena itu ya dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia begitu penasaran dengan kekuatanku?

"Ekhem...senangnya di perhatikan.." goda Levy-chan.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Teman-temanku ini memang senang sekali menggodaku.

"Eh! Ada Gary-sama! GRAY-SAMAAA!"

Juvia langsung memanggil nama Gray sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan over. Ku lihat Gray di seberang sana langsung bergerak duduk di samping Laxus yang tubuhnya besar. Di tampak -benar deh...

Hingga akhirnya Jubia bisa diam ketika Erza menatapnya dengan tajam, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk diam. XD

Aku menatap ke arah Barat kembali, ke tempat di mana Natsu dan teman-temannya duduk tadi. Tapi..

Mereka sudah tak ada di sana...

Sungguh!

Aku celingukan ke sana ke sini mencari keberadaan mereka, tapi tak dapat menemukan salah satu dari keempat cowok itu.

Aneh..

Mereka benar-benar misterius..

Kenapa mereka selalu muncul dan menghilang seperti itu?

Aku tak mau memikirkannya karena pasti akan membuatku makin bertambah bingung. Aku pun fokus ke arah lapangan, karena pertandingan akan di mulai.

Di tengah lapangan, berdiri sosok pria berkepala botak dengan balutan jubah coklat panjang. Dia adalah Jura Nekkins, salah seorang guru di SMA Magnolia yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"SELAMAT PAGI PENYIHIR MAGNOLIA!"

"SELAMAT PAGI PAK!"

"Hm. Sudah ku duga kalian bersemangat seperti biasanya. Jadi seperti yang telah kita ketahui jika hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Sebelum kita mulai pertandingan ini, Ibu Kepala Sekolah, Porlyuusica-sama akan menyampaikan beberapa peraturan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Silahkan Porlyusika-sama."

"Terimakasih Jura." Balas Ibu Porlyusica yang entah sejak kapan, tak ku sadari sama sekali, Ia telah berdiri di samping Jura-sensei. Ibu Kepala sekolah meneruskan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang pertandingan tahun ini. Jadi di tahun ini pertandingan akan berjalan selama 7 hari. Terdapat tiga babak dalam pertandingan. Babak pertama di lakukan di hari pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Pertandingan battel 1 vs 1. Orang yang menang di babak pertama akan bertanding secara berpasangan dengan teman dari kelas kalian sendiri yang juga menang di babak pertama. Pertandingan babak kedua itu di lakukan pada hari keempat, kelima dan keenam. Lalu hari ketujuh adalah final puncak pertandingan atau babak ke tiga. Pertandingan berupa pertarungan antar kelas. Setiap kelas wajib mengirimkan maksimal 5 orang dari kelasnya yang menang dalam pertandingan babak satu dan dua untuk mewakili dalam pertarungan itu. Pertandingan ini akan menunjukkan dan menentukan kelas siapa yang terkuat dan terunggul! Juga menentukan siapa lima orang terkuat yang ada di antara kalian!"

Para penonton sekaligus peserta bersorak dan saling mengatakan jika mereka tak akan kalah. Suasana benar-benar riuh hingga Porlyusica-sensei menginterupsi mereka untuk tenang.

Suasana kembali tenang.

Porlyusica-sensei mulai menyebutkan peraturan pertandingannya. Ku perhatikan siswa-siswa tampak tak memperhatikannya. Sepertinya mereka mulai bosan karena pertandingan ini tak segera di mulai.

Setelah Porlyusica-sensei selesai menyampaikan peraturannya, pertandingan di buka dengan membunyikan Terompet di tengah lapangan. Porlyusica-sensei sudah duduk di tempatnya kembali. Para siswa bersorak dengan keras dan bersemangat.

Jura-sensei yang merupakan wasit dalm pertandingan ini menggerakkan tangannya lalu tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya muncul sebuah monitor besar. Di monitor itu terdapat tulisan VS di tengahnya. Aku menduga, alat itu di gunakan untuk menentukan siapa saja yang akan bertarung. Dan dugaanku itu memang benar. Pertarungan akan ditentukan melalui monitor itu.

Monitor mulai berkerja.

Nama-nama di dalam monitor teracak dengan cepat. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Semoga bukan aku yang pertama bertarung.

TEK!

Pengacakan berhenti. Dan dari monitor itu diperoleh dua nama yang akan saling bertarung. Dan ternyata pertandingan pertamanya..

"ERZA SCARLET MELAWAN KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!"Pekik Jura-sensei keras.

..milik Erza.

Sorak sorai dari para siswa terdengar menggelegar. Mereka meneriakkan nama Erza juga orang bernama Kagura.

"Wah Erza, kau bertanding duluan!" pekikku.

"Dan lawanmu adalah Kagura, dari kelas Mermaid hell. Kau harus berhati-hati Erza." kata Mira.

Erza yang duduk tak jauh dariku berdiri, "Ya. Aku akan berhati-hati. Doakan aku agar bisa cepat mengalahkannya." dan setelah mengatakan itu Erza tiba-tiba menghilang.

Aku membelalakkan mataku karena tiba-tiba Erza sudah tak ada. Kemana dia pergi?

Aku menengok ke lapangan dan ternyata Erza sudah di sana. Sejak kapan dia di sana?

"Jangan kaget Lucy. Erza bisa berteleportasi." kata seseorang di sampingku yang ku ketahui ternyata Mira. Pantas saja Erza bisa menghillang tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia bisa berteleportasi.

Orang yang menjadi lawan Erza adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih terusan hampir selutut dan membawa katana. Di lihat dari penampilannya, dia pasti kuat.

"Akhirnya hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga, Erza Scarlet."

"Hm. Aku juga sudah menantikan hal ini Kagura. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kekuatan tebasan pedangmu yang terkenal mematikan itu."

Jura-sensei berdiri di antara keduanya, "Erza, Kagura, kalian sudah siap?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan serius. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan besar yang menguar dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, pertandingan..MULAI!"

Sedetik setelah pertandingan di mulai, Erza dan Kagura langsung beradu pedang. Aku terkejut sekaligus takjub. Erza telah mengubah armornya dan pedang sudah berada di tangannya. Jadi ini yang namanya sihir Requip? Luar biasa sekali kecepatan bergantinya.

Keduanya lalu melompat ke belakang dan mulai saling menyerang lagi. Saling menerjang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aku bahkan sampai bingung menontonnya karena tak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Dan lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu, Erza bisa terus berganti-ganti Armor.

"Ce-cepat sekali.." gumamku.

Kagura melepaskan tebasannya dengan bertubi-tubi. Dan salah satu tebasannya berhasil mengenai Erza. Erza terdorong dan Armornya hancur.

"ERZA!" pekikku kaget.

Gadis bernama Kagura itu tersenyum sinis seolah dialah yang menang. Tapi tiba- tiba Erza kembali memakai armornya. Tapi armor kali ini berbeda. Armornya seperti pakaian biasa, dengan celana merah dan aksen api berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang.

"Pa-pakaian biasa? Kenapa Erza malah memakai pakaian biasa?"

Di saat aku heran, teman-temanku malah tersenyum.

"Ini adalah finalnya Lucy. Jika Erza sudah memakai armor itu. Itu berarti Erza akan segera menyelesaikan pertarungannya."kata Juvia yakin.

Aku tak begitu paham. Itukan pakaian, bukan Armor. Apa bisa Erza menang dengan pakaian itu?

Tapi ternyata dugaan Juvia benar adanya. Tak beberapa lama setelah Erza menyerang balik, ia berhasil memojokkan Kagura hingga pedang di tangan Kagura terlepas dari pegangannya.

Erza menang sambil mengacungkan katananya pada Kagura.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI!"pekik Jura-sensei. Aku dan teman-teman bersorak kegirangan. Erza menang dengan kekuatannya yang sangat mengagumkan.

Setelah Erza kembali ke tempat duduk, kami langsung memberinya ucapan selamat padanya. Erza tampak tersenyum biasa. Lalu pertandingan di teruskan. Tak ku sangaka ternyata pertandingan ini sangat seru. Semuanya saling menunjukkan keunggulan sihir mereka. Dan dengan pertandingan ini aku jadi tahu sihir dari teman-temanku.

Mira menggunkan Take Over, Satan Soul yang sangat legendaris. Aku tak menyangka, seorang gadis yang bersikap lembut dan terlihat anggun sepertinya memiliki kekuatan Iblis seperti ini. Bahkan lawannya langsung kalah dalam sekejap.

Lalu tak berselang lama giliran Juvia yang bertarung. Aku memekik ngeri ketika melihat tubuh Juvia terkena serangan. Tapi ternyata Juvia sama sekali tak terluka karena ternyata ia adalah seorang Mage pengguna sihir Air. Tubuhnya jadi seperti air, jadi tak akan terluka ketika di serang. Lawannya kalah setelah Juvia memberikan serangan pamungkasnya.

Lalu pertarungan Levy-chan melawan gadis yang aku lupa siapa namanya. Levy-chan menggunakan sihir solid scrip. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di udara dengan jari telunjuknya,lalu kata yang di tulis itu ia gunakan untuk menyerang. Lawannya kalah ketika Levy menyerang lawannya menggunakan kata IRON.

"Kau hebat Levy-chan!" pujiku ketika Levy audah kembali ke bangkunya.

Levy tersenyum malu-malu, "Ah,biasa saja kok Lu-chan."

Aku kembali fokus ke pertandingan.

Pertarungan berlanjut. Saat ini giliran Gajeel maju. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya dengan santainya memakan potongan besi saat sudah berdiri di depan lawannya. Bahkan Jura-sensei sampai melotot nista melihat Gajeel memakan besi dan menyuruhnya untuk lekas menghabiskan besinya, bukan di suruh membuangnya -_-.

Levy berteriak cukup keras dengan mengatainya penggerogot besi berkarat. Dan sepertinya Gajeel mendengarnya. Pemuda berambut gindrong itu balas berteriak dengan memanggil Levy 'Udang'. Ku lihat Levy langsung marah-marah. Mereka benar-benar lucu XD.

Tapi setelah makan besi,ku kekuatan Gajeel bertambah. Dia bahkan mengalahkan lawannya dengan sekali jurus, dengan mengeluarkan raungan besinya.

Sekarang adalah pertarungan antara Laxus melawan Orga. Mereka memiliki sihir berelemen sama, yaitu Petir. Tapi bedanya Orga menggunakan petir Hitam. Mereka saling beradu kepalan, dan jurus. Petir yang keluar di sekeliling keduanya bahkan menghancurkan pinggir lapangan. Stadionnya jadi rusak. Astaga,mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Dan lagi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan stadion jadi rusak begitu?

Tapi Laxus berhasil mengalahkan Orga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan sikap coolnya setelah menang. Para gadis langsung bersorak dan memekik heboh. Pasti mereke fans Laxus. -_-

Tapi kenapa Mira juga ikut heboh si?!

Aku menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat karena Mira menjerit dan memekik histeris sambil meneriakkan nama Laxus. Telingaku jadi berdengung karena dia berteriak tepat di samping telingaku.

"Astaga Mira...kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli jika terus berteriak di samping telingaku." kesalku. Tapi Mira hanya membalasku dengan senyuman saja, seperti tak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi untunglah dia bisa tenang lagi setelahnya.

"Habis...Laxus keren sekali.." gumam Mira.

Aku tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Mira karena dia hanya bergumam. Tapi sepertinya dia bergumam jika Laxus keren sekali, kalau aku tak salah dengar. Hm.. Jadi Mira ngefans sama Laxus ya? Aku jadi curiga hm..

Soal lapangan, ku kira petugas dan guru-guru akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ada seorang guru yang bisa menggunakan sebuah Lacrima yang bisa mengembaljkan benda seperti semla, jadi dia menggunakan kekuatan dari lacrima itu untuk membuat lapangan kembali utuh seperti semula. Menakjubkan.

Lalu persis setelah pertarungan Laxus, giliran Gray bertarung. Juvia bersorak dan berlari mondar-mandir sambil meneriakka nama 'Gray-sama', seperti wanita sinting. Duh... dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Gray -_-.

Lawan Gray adalah Lyon Vastia,yang ku tahu dari Juvia bahwa mereka memiliki jenis sihir yang sama yaitu Es. Ku lihat mereka saling membentuk benda-benda bahkan juga hewan dari sihir es mereka. Hawa di sini berubah jadi sedingin es. Gray dan Lyon bahkan hampir membekukan semua arena pertandingan.

Gray tiba-tiba membuka bajunya dan itu membuat gadis-gadis menjerit sambil menutup matanya Tapi tak sedikit pula yang menjerit sambil mengatakan 'Gray Keren jika buka baju'. Benar-benar deh...bisa tidak sih dia tak membuka pakaiannya sembarangan?

Tapi setelah membuka pakaiannya ku rasa Gray mulai bertarung lebih hebat dari tadi. Dan akhirnya Gray menang setelah memaku tubuh Lyon ke pinggir lapangan dengan sihir esnya.

Juvia senang sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa Gray menang. Dia langsung memelukku sangat kuat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas.

Selanjutnya pertarungan antara Jellal Fernandez, kekasih Erza melawan salah satu teman satu kelasku, Alzack. Aku sangat takjub dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Itu...sihir Surgawi! Sihir yang katnya sangat sulit dipelajari dan langka! Jellal mempunya kekuatan sihir itu?! Keren sekali!

Jellal menggunakan sihir meteor , Ia jadi bisa bergerak cepat dan langsung mengeluarkan sihir 'Black Hole' hingga akhirnya Alzack kalah karena terkena serangan Jellal.

Jellal mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah bangku penonton. Persisnya menatap ke arah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Erza. Erza hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Baiklah, kita beralih ke pertarungan selanjutnya. Monitor, acak!"

Treeekkkkk...

STAP!

"PERTARUNGAN SELANJUTNYA NATSU DRAGNEEL MELAWAN ROGUE CHENEY!"

"Whoaaa...ini dia yang kita tunggu!"

"Akhirnya !"

"Kyaaahhh! Akhirnya Natsu maju!"

"Ah! Rogue jangan kalah!"

Pertarungan selanjutnya ternyata adalah pertarungan Natsu melawan pemuda bernama Rogue.

Natsu..

Akhirnya dia akan bertarung.

Entah kenapa aku merasa deg degan, padahal ini bukan giliranku untuk bertanding.

Aku menatap ke arah lapangan. Di sana sudah berdiri pemuda bersurai pink, yang jelas Natsu dan pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat menawan. Dia pasti Rogue.

Jura-sensei terlihat tengah bicara dengan seorang pria berkulit coklat dengan balutan jas hitam. Entah siapa dia dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tak begitu menghiraukannya. Sementara, pemuda bernama Rogue terlihat tersenyum dengan gaya meremehkan Natsu. Ku akui dia tampan dan cool tapi aku tak begitu suka gaya meremehkannya itu.

Lalu aku beralih pada Natsu. Dia masih berdiri santai di sana sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh sedikit dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya hingga akhirnya...dia menatapku! Sungguh! Sekarang dia sedang menatapku! Onix hitamnya...seolah menyedotku dan membuat tubuhku tak bergerak, terpaku. Sesuatu di dalam diriku berdesir. Sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan. Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku merasa aneh. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda bersurai pink di bawah sana.

Dia sudah tak menatapku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Dan ada apa dengan tatapan Natsu itu?

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak bisa menerka ada apa sebenarnya. Perasaan ini..

Tapi kebingunganku tak bertahan lama karena saat ini ada hal yang lebih membingungkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah dinding transparan melingkupi arena pertandingan di mana Natsu, pemuda bernama Rogue dan Jura-sensei berdiri.

"Eh, kenapa ada dinding?"tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja ini untuk melindungi kita dari semburan api Natsu. Jika tak di beri dinding, dia bisa melelehkan coloseum ini." jelas Mira yang terlihat agak syok. Bahkan yang lainnya juga ikutan syok.

"Jangan tanya kenapa kami seperti ini. Pertandingan tahun kemarin karena api Natsu menyembur kemana-mana, pakaian kami semua meleleh tak tersisa." jelas Erza. Wajahnya memerah.

WHAT?

PAKAIANNYA MELELEH?

YANG BENAR?!

Aku hanya bisa cengo seperti orang idiot. Sebegitu parahkah kekuatan Natsu? Aku jadi ngeri sendiri memikirkannya. Pasti memalukan sekali. Apa lagi kan di lihat banyak orang. Dan lagi...mereka jadi telanjang dong? Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik. Ya...walaupun pakaianku pernah terbakar sih ketika Natsu menolongku dari gerombolan anak laki-laki...dan itu juga karena Natsu menyemburkan apinya. -_-

Natsu dan pemuda bernama Rogue tampak bersiap. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Pemuda bernama Rogue itulah yang bersiap dengan sihir di kedua tangannya karena Natsu masih diam di tempatnya tanpa bersikap siap bertarung.

"Bersiaplah Natsu-san...aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu sebagai balasan karena tahun kemarin kau mempermalukanku saat di final."

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kalian siap?!" tanya Jura-sensei. Rogue mengangguk sementara Natsu hanya diam saja.

"PERTANDINGAN...DIMULAI!" teriak Jura-sensei.

SET!

Aku tersentak ketika lawan Natsu bergerak bangat cepat ke arah Natsu. Gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat dari Erza. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi bayangan lalu melesat lewat tanah ke arah Natsu.

"EIRYU ADA ZANGEKI!"

Tubuh Rogue berubah menjadi normal kembali lalu menyerang Natsu dengan pukulannya yang di selimuti kekuatan bayangan. Natsu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat.

"KARYUU NO HOKO!"

BWOOSHH

Natsu membalas serangan Rogue dengan menyemburkan Api dari mulutnya. Dan benar saja, Arena langsung di penuhi dengan api. Walaupun sudah di beri dinding pelindung, rasa panasnya tetap tak berubah. Seperti terbakar.

Namun Rogue berhasil menghindari serangan Natsu dengan berubah menjadi bayangan kembali. Lalu ia menyerang Natsu setelah Natsu mendarat. Mereka saling beradu kekuatan.

DUAASSSHHH!

"Me-mereka kuat.." kataku.

"Tentu saja Lucy. Natsu dan Rogue merupakan salah seorang yang di unggulkan di kelasnya masing-masing karena kemampuan bertarung mereka. Natsu menggunakan sihir bertipe api sedangkan Rogue menggunakan sihir bertipe bayangan. Kekuatan mereka mungkin hampir seimbang."Jelas Levy-chan.

Aku hanya bisa mengedipkan mataku. Saat ini Natsu memang terlihat terdesak akibat serangan Rogue.

"Tapi tidak juga Levy. Dan kau jangan khawatir Lucy. Kami tak pernah melihat Natsu bertarung sungguh-sungguh. Biasanya dia hanya akan menggunakan kekuatannya secukupnya. Jadi bisa di pastikan Natsu pasti akan menang."

Aku melongo mendengar perkataan Erza. Jadi Natsu belum menggunakan kekuatannya seluruhnya? Sekarang saja kekuatannya sudah terlihat dasyat. Bagaimana jika Natsu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya?

Ku lihat Natsu terdorong ke belakang setelah mendapat tendangan berselimut bayangan dari Rogue. Rogue berdiri di tempat bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Doragon Fosu.."

Wuussshhhh...

Tubuh Rogue di selimuti aura bayangan yang sangat tebal. Penampilannya juga sedikit berubah. Itu membuat penonton heboh.

"Itu dia Doragon Fosu!"

"Dengan ini Rogue pasti menang!"

Doragon Fosu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah kekuatan sebenarnya dari Rogue.

"I-ini...Mode Rogue yang paling kuat...dia benar-benar berniat mengalahkan Natsu." kata Mira terbelalak.

Eh, mode yang paling kuat? Apa Natsu bisa mengalahkan mode kuat itu? Sekarang saja Natsu kelihatan terdesak. Sepertinya Rogue berniat menghabisi Natsu.

"EIRYU ADA RENJAKUSEN!"

Rogue mengumpulkan kekuatan bayangannya di tangan. Kekuatannya terasa sangat dasyat. Tubuhku bahkan bergetar ketakutan.

Bayangan di tangannya semakin membesar. Lalu Rogue melepaskan kekuatannya itu pada Natsu. Bayangan itu melesat dengam cepat ke arah Natsu. Tapi pemuda itu malah mengangkat sebelah lengannya. Apa dia berniat menahan serangan itu?!

"Apa dia ingin menahan serangan itu?!"

"Natsu, menyingkirlah! Kau tak akan bisa menahannya!"

"Jangan mencari mati Salamander!"

Dapat ku dengar suara teman-teman Natsu yang memperingatkannya untuk menghindar. Tapi Natsu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hingga serangan Rogue tepat mengenainya.

BLAAARRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi di arena. Aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku. Lalu kembali fokus pada arena.

"NATSU!" Teriak teman-temanku.

Arena yamg sudah di lingkupi dinding siihir itu penuh dengan asap akibat serangan Rogue. Tidak...serangan itu tepat mengenai Natsu...

"NATSUUU!" Teriakku reflek. Manik karamelku menatap nanar arena yang masih di penuhi kabut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Aku...sangat khawatir padanya. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Ku harap dia baik-baik saja...aku tak ingin...dia terluka...

Manik karamelku menajam,berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan pemuda berambut unik itu.

Asap di arena berangsur-angsur menghilang. Hingga terlihatlah sosok Rogue dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dia sudah kembali dalam mode normalnya.

"Aku berhasil!"pekiknya.

Sorak sorai penonton menggema di stadion ini. Mereka memuji Rogue yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Natsu. Tapi sebagian besar tampak kecewa. Mereka terlihat sedih.

Dan aku...ku rasakan air mataku turun hingga menetes. Mataku terbelalak, tercekat tak percaya. Aku sama sekali tak melihat Natsu...Dia..Tidak mingkin...Natsu...

"Apa kau sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu?"

DEG!

Suara ini..

Siluet seseorang yang berdiri di antara kepulan asap terlihat jelas dan makin jelas. Mataku berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sosok itu masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa luka yang berarti. Pakaiannya telihat compang-camping akibat serangan tadi. Separuh lengan baju nya sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan setelah berhasil melihatnya seutuhnya, hatiku terasa tenang.

"Natsu..."

"NATSU!" teriak semuanya.

Natsu berdiri dengan gaya coolnya. Dia berhasil menahan serangan Rogue. Rogue tampak sangat terkejut. Dia pasti sangat syok.

"K-kau...b-bagaimana bisa.."

"Sekarang giliranku."

Api bercampur dengan kilatan petir menguar dari tubuh Natsu. Aku terkejut. Api berselimit petir? Bukankah itu dua elemen? Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan dua elemen itu sekaligus? Luar biasa.

Natsu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"GUREN...BAKUENJIN!"

BWOSSSHHH

BLAAARRR!

Natsu menerjang Rogue yang tak siap dengan lengan dipenuhi api dan tepat mengenai Rogue. Ledakan besar terdengar setelahnya.

Sorak sorai penonton yang semula menggema untuk Rogue kini berbalik pada Natsu.

Rogue sudah terkapar tak berdaya di atas lapangan sementara Natsu berdiri dengan tangan mengepulkan asap.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI! PEMENANGNYA NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"HOREEE! NATSU MENANG!"

Teman-temanku tampak senang setelah tadi Natsu sempat membuat kami sangat khawatir. Mira dan Levy-chan saling berpelukan karena senang. Juvia bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras sementara Erza tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi dia tersenyum. Aku turut trsenyum.

"Lihatlah Lucy! Apa yang ku katakan benar kan?" tanya Erza.

Aku mengangguk. Ya. Erza tadi mengatakan jika Natsu pasti akan menang. Dan kenyataannya pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu memang menang.

Aku meletakkan kedua tangaku di dadaku

Syukurlah...dia menang...terimakasih Kami-sama...Aku senang dia baik-baik saja dan bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Aneh memang...aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya melegakan melihatnya masih bisa berdiri bahkan juga dia bisa menang. Aku ingin sekali segera menghampirinya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Ku lihat Natsu berbalik dan meninggalkan lawannya yang masih terkapar ketika dinding pelindung sihir telah di hilangkan. Natsu telah menghilang dari balik lorong yang menghubungkan dengan arena, sementara Rogue sedang di bantu berdiri oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Sepertinya mereka berdua temannya.

Setelah Rogue di bawa oleh teman-temannya, Jura-sensei kembali meneruskan pertandingan.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya! Monitor acak!" Teriak Jura-sensei.

Nama-nama di monitor teracak, membuat dibaran di dadaku semakin kencang. Pasalnya aku belum juga maju, sementara teman-temanku sudah maju semua.

Nama-nama di monitor terhenti,menampakkan nama yang tak asing bagiku.

"FLARE CORONA MELAWAN LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Dan akhirnya giliranku untuk maju.

"Wah! Sekarang giliran Lucy!"

"Ayo semangat Lu-chan!"

Tak ku sangak aku akan maju bertarung. Teman-temanku berteriak menyorakiku agar semangat. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ini bukanlah pertarungan yang akan berakibat fatal.

Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya akupun turun ke lapangan melalui pintu lorong yang sudah di siapkan menuju arena pertandingan.

"Aku maju!" kataku sembari melangkahkan kakiku.

.

.

########

Jantungku berpacu cepat ketika berjalan melewati lorong yang menghubungkan langsung dengan arena. Menatap seberkas cahaya yang memantul dari ujung lorong.

Di sana...di sana adalah tempatku bertaruh. Aku harus menang! Teman-teman percaya padaku!

"Semoga saja, aku bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini." kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sambil berjalan terus.

TAP!

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat ujung lorong. Orang itu menyandar di dinding lorong.

Aku berjalan makin mendekatinya dan ternyata dia..

"Dragneel-san?"

Dia ...Natsu. Ku kira dia sudah keluar. Tapi ternyata masih di sini.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanyaku heran. Memang benar sih persis sesudah pertarungannya giliran pertarunganku. Tapi kenapa dia belum keluar juga?

Tapi aku tak akan menayakannya lebih lanjut karena pasti Natsu tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Walaupun pakaiannya sobek-sobek karena serangan lawannya tadi. Akhirnya aku hanya memberikan ucapan selamat padanya.

"Soal pertandingan tadi, selamat ya Drageel-san. Kau benar-benar hebat!"pujiku di sertai senyuman riang.

Tapi ekspresi Natsu terlihat biasa saja. Yah...aku tak mengharapkan dia akan tersenyum atau mengucapkan terimakasih sih...

Tapi tiba-tiba Natsu berjalan mendekatiku hingga melewatiku.

Tidak. Ku kira dia melewatiku, tapi ternyata dia berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Rambutnya "

Ha ? Rambut? Apa maksudnya?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya dan Natsu menatapku lewat sudut matanya.

"Rambutnya. Dia menggunakan sihir yang dapat memanjangkan rambutnya untuk menyerang musuhnya." katanya lagi masih sambil melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Aku masih terdiam. Kenapa dia memberi tahuku soal ini? Kenapa dia memperingatiku?

"Berhati-hatilah." katanya lagi.

Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku, hingga Natsu berlalu dariku. Aku hendak menghentikannya. Tapi..

Kosong...

Dia sudah menghilang dari sana.

Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Natsu? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua tentangnya.

Tapi...

' _Berhati-hatilah'_

Kata-katanya itu entah kenapa membuat dadaku terasa hangat...

Mungkin dia memberi tahuku soal sihir lawanku agar aku lebih hati-hati.

Jadi...dia mengkhawatirkanku?

Aku tersenyum. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin, ternyata dia cukup peduli dengan...temannya.

"Terimakasih..Dragneel-san..."

Lalu aku kembali berjalan ke depan. Aku harus menang!

Sesampainya di lapangan, Aku di sambut oleh Jura-sensei yang bertugas sebagai juri. Suara sorakan dari para penonton terdengar amat keras. Terutama dari teman-temanku yang berteriak menyemangatiku seperti seorang maniak.

Jantungku berpacu cepat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat gugup.

Apa lagi ketika melihat lawanku.

Ku akui lawanku cukup cantik. Rambutnya merah panjang di kepang satu. Wajahnya juga cantik. Tapi...senyumnya mengerikan. Di tambah dengan tatapannya yang terlihat sadis seolah dia sangat ingin melihatku terbunuh di tangannya.

"Hai pirang...berasiaplah merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhmu. Kau akan merasakannya...hukuman.." katanya padaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum dan tatapan mengerikannya.

"Lucy, Flare, kalian siap?"

Aku mengangguk, sedikit ragu sementara lawanku yang di panggil Flare malah cekikikan seperti wanita sinting. Tapi tatapannya terlihat menyiratkan hasrat ingin membunuh lawannya, aku.

"Kalau begitu, pertandingan dimulai."

SREEEETTT...

Tepat setelah pertandingan di mulai, Flare langsung menyerangku dengan rambutnya. Aku melopat menghindar dan menyerangnya.

"ROLLING STAR!" teriakku.

Bintang-bintang bersinar langsung menyerang Flare. Tapi Flare berhasil berlindung dengan rambutnya.

Aku terpana.

Seberapa kuat rambutnya itu hingga jurusku tak mampu menembusnya?

Kami berdua terlibat aksivsaling serang dan balas. Hal itu berlangsung cukup cepat dan hampir menguras kekuatanku.

Tiba-tiba rambut Flare melincur ke arahku. Aku langsung mendapatkan serangan. Gadis itu menyerangku dengan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba memanjang, persisi seperti yang dikatakan Natsu.

DUAKKK!

"AKH!"

Tubuhku melayang dan menabrak dinding ketika Flare memberi serangan padaku. Ku rasakan tubuhku sangat sakit, seperti terkena cambuk.

Aku mencoba berdiri kembali. Ku lihat di tanganku ada bekas memar memanjang akibat terkena serangan gadis itu. Aku berdiri sambil memegangi tanganku yang terasa perih.

Gadis bernama Flare itu tersenyum mengerikan padaku. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar memanjang dan makin memanjang seperti sebuah tali yang siap menjerat musuhnya.

"Mati.." begitu katanya.

Sebelum tubuhku berdiri dengan benar, Ia kembali menyerangku. Rambut-rambutnya menyayat sekujur tubuhku bertubi-tubi.

Tak hanya memar yang ku terima. Tapi juga luka seperti sayatan. Aku hanya bisa memekik tak bisa menahan linu dan sakit yang luar biasa yang ku terima.

"AAAKKHHH!"

Serangannya berhenti bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terjatuh ke tanah. Samar-sama suara teman-temanku terdengar memanggil-manggil namaku.

"LUCY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

Tubuhku sakit. Bahkan bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuatku mengerang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan dan melihat gadis bernama Flare itu menatapku mengerikan dengan mata besarnya di sertai senyum yang tak kalah mengerikan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"LUCY! BANGUNLAH LUCY!"

"KAU TAK BOLEH MENYERAH!"

Suara teman-temanku yang terus menyemangatiku membuatku tersadar.

Aku mencoba bangun tak boleh berdiam diri saja! Aku harus melawannya!

Aku menatap teman-temanku yang masih terus menyemangatiku. Mereka terlihat khawatir, tapi tetap percaya padaku jika aku masih sanggup bertarung.

Lalu tatapanku beralih pada pemuda di sisi barat. Pada pemuda berambut salmon yang saat ini berdiri di tempatnya bersama tiga temannya. Pemuda itu menatap serius, sementara tiga temannya berteriak memberiku semangat.

Aku...aku tak boleh mengecewakannya...aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka...mengecewakan teman-temanku!

Dengan tertatih aku berhasil menegakkan tubuhku kembali.

 _Sakit..._

Hanya itu yang terngiang di kepalaku.

Tapi ku coba tuk menahan rasa sakit ini karena aku harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Dengan membulatkan tekat, aku mencoba menyerangnya. Aku harus menggunakan sihir pamungkasku!

Aku menggunakan kekuatan sihirku dan memusatkanya di telapak tanganku.

"HOLY LIGHT!"

Sebuah Lubang cahaya terbentuk di depanku lalu ku arahkan langsung pada lawanku. Ku lihat lawanku tampak terkejut lalu berusaha menghindari seranganku ini.

BLARRR

Seranganku tak mengenainya karena dia bergerak untuk menghindar dengan cepat. Tubuhnya masih melayang di atas. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku mengeluarkan jurusku pamungkasku.

"Lepaskan segel cahaya : RUNE LIGHT!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Flare ketika kakinya telah menapak ke tanah. Aku langsung membentuk segel dengan menghimpitkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku. Flare berusaha keluar dari lingkaran itu, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Lingkaran itu seperti dinding dan sama kuatnya.

"Serangan nomer 3 :LIGHTNING!" teriakku sambil mengarahkan jari ku pada Flare.

DZZZRRTTT

"ARGHHT!"

Kilatan petir muncul di sekeliling lingkaran itu lalu mengenai Flare. Seranganku berhasil. Gadis itu memekik kesakitan akibat seranganku.

Aku tersadar!

Astaga! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku menyakitinya!

Dengan segera aku menghentikan seranganku yang menyakiti Flare. Lingkaran cahaya di sekelilingnya menghilang. Lalu ku lihat tubuh Flare yang semula berdiri langsung ambruk ke tanah. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan rambutnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Ku dengar suara orang-orang berteriak girang, mengira pertandingan selesai dengan aku mengalahkan Flare.

Tapi teriakan itu tak mengubah kenyataan jika aku memang telah menyakitinya. Walaupun dia lawanku dan terlihat mencoba membunuhku. Tapi...aku tak boleh menyakitinya..

Ibu pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku tak boleh menggunakan kekuatan sihirku untuk menyakiti orang lain. Tapi nyatanya...

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan aku mencoba berlari ke arah Flare yang masih tak bergerak, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

Tapi ketika aku hampir mencapainya..

ZRAAAAKKK

SYUUTT

"UGH!"

Sesuatu seperti rambut muncul dari tanah dan langsung mencekikku. Manik karamelku membulat. I-ini..

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pirang..."

Ku lihat tubuh Flare yang semula tak bergerak itu berangsur-angsur bangkit. Ku rasakan auranya berubah menakutkan.

Flare bangkit dengan tatapan menakutkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda..dia terlihat sangat marah.

Ku rasakan kakiku sekarang sudah tak menapak lagi ke tanah. Tubuhku terangkat akibat rambut Flare yang mencekikku. Aku mencoba meronta melepaskan diri.

"Ugh! Hugg..aghh.."

"Kau...DASAR BRENGSEK! MATILAH!" Teriaknya dengan keras.

Cekikan di leherku menguat. Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas. Flare terus melakukannya, padahal Jura-sensei sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tapi dia tak mau berhenti.

Rasanya...aku seperti akan mati..Mama..tolong aku..

DEG!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadaku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhku. Perasaan ini...ti-tidak...j-jangan sekarang! Jangan lagi!

Lalu kalung kristal yang selalu ku pakai tiba-tiba bercahaya, menyilaukan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

SIIINGGG!

"C-Cahaya...?!"

"C-Cahaya apa itu?!"

Aku memejamkan mataku karena silaunya.

Dan sedetik setelah manik karamelku terbuka, aku di kejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok Pria berbadan kekar dengan balutan armor berwarna keemasan dan kapak besar ditangannya. Dia seperti orang yang siap berperang.

Dia..Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul! Kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi?!

Dan Flare juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Matanya terlihat ketakutan ketika sosok itu muncul. Tapi itu tak berselang lama ketika tiba-tiba sosok tadi menyerang Flare dengan kapak besarnya.

ZRAAAKKKK

BLAAARR

"KYAHHH!"

"SEMUA! LARIIII!"

Flare terpental. Cekikan rambutnya di leherku terlepas. Aku terbatuk dan nafasku tersenggal, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak yang ku bisa.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat arenanya.

Tanah disekitar sini menjadi retak- retak. Bahkan bangunan di sebelah utara, tempat teman-temanku duduk terbelah menjadi dua. Ku lihat orang-orang langsung berhamburan karena takut dan terkejut.

Tidak..jika mahluk itu masih tetap di sini..dia bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku kembali beralih pada sosok berpakaian perang tadi. Mahluk itu bersiap menyerang Flare yang terduduk ketakutan.

"TIDAK!" teriakku.

Aku harus segera mengembalikannya!

Aku menggenggam kalung berbandul kristal di leherku lalu menutup mataku.

"Tutup gerbang cahaya! Kembalilah sang Bintang, TAURUS!"

SIIINGGGG!

Tiba-tiba kalung di leherku kembali bercahaya, lalu sosok yang tadi hendak menyerang Flare berangsur-angsur menghilang, bersamaan dengan meredupnya cahaya di kalungku.

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Tapi aku lega karen aku bisa ' _mengembalikannya'._

Aku menatao ke sekeling. Ku lihat orang-orang menatapku dengan raut terkejut bercampur takut. Bahkan teman-temanku, Levy-chan, Erza, Mira dan Juvia juga. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

 _Hal ini...hal ini terjadi lagi..._

 _Mereka semua...pasti akan membenciku...pasti akan menjauhiku.._

 _Dan aku akan kesepian lagi..._

 _Aku...aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...aku tak bisa menjelasknnya pada mereka nanti.._

 _Jadi...begini? Aku akan pindah lagi?_

Aku hanya menunduk. Sudah ku duga, hal ini akan terjadi.

Ku lihat wajah Flare yang masih tampak syok. Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya. Dia hampir terbunuh karenaku.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeras. Giginya bergemelutuk dan menatapku nyalang.

"KAU! SIALAN!"

ZREEEETTT!

Aku yang masih belum lepas dari rasa syokku kembali mendapatkan serangan. Rambut Flare dengan cepat melilit tubuhku. Flare mengangkat tubuhku lalu membatingku dengan keras ke tanah.

BUUUMMM!

Tubuhku..

"L-LUCYYY!"

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara teman-temanku berteriak ketika tubuhku beradu dengan kerasnya tanah. Tapi suara mereka terdengar sepeeti radio rusak karena suara tubuhku yang beradu dengan tanah lebih mendominasi.

BUUUMMM!

Sakit...

Tubuhku di banting kembali. Kali ini lebih keras hingga tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Aku bahkan tak bisa berteriak lagi karena sudah terlalu lelah. Penglihatanku mukai kabur. Kepalaku terasa berputar, pening.

"BERHENTI! FLARE! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH LUCY!" teriak Makarov-sensei panik.

"JURA! HENTIKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!"teriak Porlyusica-sensei.

"FLARE! SUDAH CUKUP! BERHENTI! PERTANDINGAN SUDAH SELESAI!"

Suara orang-orang itu masih dapat terdengar di telingaku. Mereka berusaha menghentikan Flare.

Tapi yang ku dapat malah siksaan kembali.

Ku rasakan tubuhku terlempar ke atas lalu turun terbawa grafitasi. Aku melihat ke bawah.

Rambut Flare yang berbentuk runcing mengarah dengan cepat padaku. Seperti sebuah tombak yang akan menembus diriku.

Jadi ini akhirnya? Aku...akan terbunuh?

Jika benar...aku bersyukur. Setidaknya beban berat dan luka yang ku pikul selama ini akan menghilang. Mama...tunggu aku disana...

Aku memejamkan mataku, pasrah.

"LUCYYYY!"

 _Sayonara...minna..._

CRAAASSSHH!

SLAPPP

Tapi hal yang ku rasakan selanjutnya bukanlah rasa sakit yang ku pikirkan...

Melainkan...kehangatan..

Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mendekapku.

Tapi aku masih merasa melayang di udara...

Rasanya sangat nyaman...dan harum...

Apa ini?

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ku miliki, aku mencoba membuka manik karamelku. Perlahan...hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat..

Syal kotak-kotak di depanku..dan sosok pemuda bersurai sakura...

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan membawa tubuhku di depan tubuhnya, merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dalam gendongannya yang nyaman.

Dia...

"Ku bilang, hentikan pertandingan ini, Flare!"

Menyelamatkanku..lagi..

" _Nat...su..."_

.

.

#######

BERSAMBUNG

Yohoho akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini? Jadi gimana nih buat para readers yang dah lama nunggu fanfic ini? Makin jelek ya ceritanya? Maaf ya... Sheilchan nggak bisa bikin adegan yang bagus.

Tapi seilchan harap Readera sekalian tetep suka dan tetep mau nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini.

Jadi mohon Read n Review nya ya ... Kalo ada yang review Sheilchan usahain chapter selanjutnya akan update minggu depan, soalnya saya juga dah mulai bikin kelanjutannya walau baru separuh.

Review please ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 : Panggil aku Natsu

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, alur cepat dll

.

.

Yo minna, saya kembali dengan chapter 6.

Maaf karena minggu kemaren saya nggak jadi update soalnya tiba-tiba kartu saya eror dan nggak bisa buat internetan. Tapi sekarang dah normal lagi, jadi saya update.

Makasih yang udah bersedia Read, terutama yang Ngereview.

Di chapter ini lebih menonjolkan NaLu moment. Nggak ada adegan fight nya. Jadi Sheilchan harap para readers suka.

Oke biar nggak kelamaan langsung aja! Read enjoy! ^_^

.

.

##########

"LUCYYYY!"

 _Sayonara...minna..._

CRAAASSSHH!

SLAPPP

Tapi hal yang ku rasakan selanjutnya bukanlah rasa sakit yang ku pikirkan...

Melainkan...kehangatan..

Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mendekapku.

Tapi aku masih merasa melayang di udara...

Rasanya sangat nyaman...dan harum...

Apa ini?

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ku miliki, aku mencoba membuka manik karamelku. Perlahan...hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat..

Syal kotak-kotak di depanku..dan sosok pemuda bersurai sakura...

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan membawa tubuhku di depan tubuhnya, merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dalam gendongannya yang nyaman.

Dia...

"Ku bilang, hentikan pertandingan ini, Flare!"

Menyelamatkanku..lagi..

" _Nat...su..."_

.

.

###########

CHAPTER 6.

"LUCYYY!" Teriak Gray.

Maniknya tak beralih dari sosok Lucy tang saat ini di banting ke tanah dengan sangat brutal oleh Lucy yang sudah penuh luka bertambah parah. Bahkan gadis itu sudah tak bisa membalasnya lagi. Seolah tak memiliki hati, Flare kembali membanting tubuh Lucy, dengan lebih keras.

BUUUOOMMM!

"Sial! Gadis gila itu masih melanjutkannya!" geram Gray.

"Dia benar-benar akan mati jika pertandingan ini tidak di hentikan." komentar Laxus.

Tiba-tiba Flare melempar tubuh Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri ke atas. Semua orang mengikuti arah melambungnya tubuh Lucy yang kemudian meluncur ke bawah. Manik mereka membulat ketika melihat rambut merah Flare yang berbentuk runcing sudah menyambutnya di bawah sana.

"I-ini gila! Dia benar-benar akan membunuh Lucy!" teriak Gray.

"SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN DIA!" Pekik Levy. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia tak tega melihat hal yang akan terjadi pada tubuh temannya sebentar lagi.

Gajeel yang sudah tak tahan melihat Lucy beralih pada Natsu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Salamander! Kita harus menghe-"

SLAAAPPP!

Gajeel tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena saat ini sosok Salamander sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Natsu telah melompat dari bangku penonton ke arena.

"NATSU!" Pekik Gray dan Laxus bersamaan sambil berlari ke bangku paling depan begitu menyadari sosok pemuda berambut salmon itu melesat ke arena.

TAP

Natsu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Ia mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya. Onixnya menatap tubuh Lucy yang masih meluncur ke bawah. Ia harus segera bertindak. Jika tidak gadis yang masih melayang di udara itu akan benar-benar mati tertusuk.

Natsupun segera berlari ke arah Flare dan Lucy dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kecepatan yang tidak di miliki manusia maupun penyihir pada umumnya.

"Matilah kau pirang!" pekik Flare.

TAP TAP TAP

Sepersekian detik lagi, tubuh Lucy akan tertembus oleh rambut tajam Flare. Natsu memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak kakinya, lalu ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melompat dengan tinggi ke arah Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri. Rambut Flare hampir mengenai Lucy. Dengan cepat Natsu mengeluarkan apinya yang berbentuk seperti sayatan dan mengarahkannya kepada rambut Flare hingga rambut merah nan tajam gadis itu terpotong.

CRAASSSHHH!

Flare terkejut, begitu seseorang menghentikan serangannya. Rambut merahnya berhamburan, melayang turun.

"NATSU!"

Satu masalah selesai. Tinggal masalah terakhir.

Natsu beralih menatap tubuh Lucy yang masih melayang turun. Natsu ikut melesat ke bawah agar bisa menangkap Lucy.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tubuh Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tangannya tak dapat menggapai tubuh gadis itu.

 _Ck! Sial!_

Tapi Natsu tak kehilangan akal. Ia memusatkan sihirnya ke kakinya.

"KARYUU NO KAGITSUME!"

WUSH!

Api langsung membungkus kaki Natsu, dan Natsu melesat ke bawah makin cepat. Dengan kecepatan ini ia hampir bisa mengimbangi kecepatan jatuhnya Lucy. Tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai Lucy. Lalu...

HUP!

Ia berhasil meraih tangan Lucy.

Tapi sayangnya permukaan sudah sangat dekat. Ia tak memuliki cukup waktu untuk mengubah posisinya agar bisa berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Lucy.

Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Natsu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

' _Tak ada cara lain'_

Akhirnya Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu pada tubuhnya lalu memeluknya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Lucy, dan juga melindungi kepala gadis itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan Lucy yang masih berada di pelukannya sehingga saat ini tubuhnya berada di bawah dan Lucy berada di atasnya. Dengan posisi ini Natsulah yang akan mendapat dampak paling besar, karena ia yang akan bertabrakan dengan tanah, sementara Lucy tak akan terluka.

Erza yang menyadari maksud Natsu langsung berteriak,

"BERHENTI! JANGAN BODOH NATSU!"teriaknya.

Tapi Natsu menghiraukannya. Pelukannya makin mengerat. Ia makin menyurukkan kepala Lucy pada dada bidangnya. Matanya terpejam.

SYUUUUTTT...

BUUUMMM!

Bunyi debuman menggema dengan keras ketika mereka berdua mendarat ke tanah. Asap kecoklatan mengepul di sekeliling mereka, membuat pemandangan berubah kabur.

Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus membelalakkan mata mereka. Erza, Mira, Juvia dan Levy tercekat melihat kejadian itu.

"SALAMANDER!"

"NATSUUU!"

"LUCYYY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

Suasana menjadi heboh ketika orang-orang melihat aksi Natsu yang benar-benar gila itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya dan penasaran bagaimana nasib Natsu dan Lucy sekarang, apakah mereka selamat atau tidak, karena asap kecoklatan menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Bahkan Jura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena Syok.

Asap kecoklatan perlahan menghikang dan sosok Natsu yang telah mendarat di permukaan bersama Lucy terlihat. Natsu berada di bawah sedangkan Lucy berada di atas tubuh Natsu, menindihnya. Keduanya tak bergerak sama sekali. Tanah di sekitarnya retak dan amblas, membentuk cekungan yang cukup besar, bukti bahwa benturan itu amatlah keras.

Posisi Natsu masih seperti tadi, memeluk tubuh Lucy. Sebelah tangannya melindungi kepala Lucy dan tangan satunya melingkar di punggungnya.

Sementara itu, Lucy, kepala gadis itu berada di atas dada Natsu. Kucirannya terlepas hingga surai pirangnya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Natsu. Tangannya melorot di samping badan. Namun masih masuk dalam pelukan Natsu.

Sejenak tak tada pergerakan dari keduanya dan orang-orang mulai mengira jika Natsu dan Lucy pingsan atau mati.

"Natsu!" Gray berniat turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Natsu. Tapi Laxus langsung menghentikannya.

Gray hendak protes tapi Laxus menyuruhnya untuk tetap di bangku penonton. Mereka tak bisa seenaknya masuk ke arena ketika pertandingan masih di lanjutkan.

Sebuah gerakan tangan dari Natsu, membuktikan jika ia masih sadarkan diri. Natsu membuka onixnya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia menatap langit biru.

 _Aku berhasil..._

Onixnya beralih menatap kepala gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini masih berada dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Natsu mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Ugh!"

Natsupun mendudukkan dirinya dan ia masih memeluk Lucy dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menyipit, ia mengernyit menahan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian dengan punggung menghadap bawah, dan lagi ada seseorang di atasnya. Rasa sakitnya pasti bertambah dua kali lipat.

Melihat Natsu yang masih bisa menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Gray dan teman-temannya bernafas lega.

"Natsu..."

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja"

Natsu yang terlihat kesakitan mencoba mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya karena saat ini kondisi gadis dalam dekapannya lebih membuatnya khawatir.

Natsu memangku tubuh Lucy. Lucy masih diam tak bergerak. Wajahnya tertutup surai pirangnya. Natsu menyibakkan rambut Lucy yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Ia menatap wajah Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri, berusaha memastikan keadaannya.

Wajah cantik Lucy penuh luka sayatan dan lebam bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan kotor. Lalu mata Lucy yang biasa menebarkan kehangatan terpejam kuat, menahan sakit. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Lucy. Hey?" panggil Natsu. Tapi Lucy tetap tak bergeming atau membuka matanya.

 _Keadaannya sangat buruk..._

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kekarnya ia lingkarkan di punggung Lucy, lalu tangan satunya ia sisipkan di tekukan lutut gadis itu, lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu bersamaan dengannya berdiri.

Natsu menggendong Lucy secara brydal style. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sakit...

Itulah yang Natsu rasakan setelah berhasil berdiri. Namun entah kenapa rasa sakit di hatinya lebih membuatnya kesakitan dari pada rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Apa lagi ketika melihat keadaan gadis yang ia gendong saat ini.

Natsu mendekap tubuh Lucy yang penuh luka dalam gendongannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, menutupi mata onixnya dengan helaian sakuranya.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Natsu terasa terbakar. Ia sangat Marah. Darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

 _Beraninya dia menyakiti gadis ini..._

Wajah Natsu terangkat. Manik obsidiannya berkilat, menatap tajam sosok gadis berambut merah yang hampir membunuh Lucy. Api kemarahan berkobar di matanya.

Flare merasa sangat terkejut karena Natsu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menolong Lucy. Pemuda itu juga sudah membuat usahanya untuk membunuh Lucy gagal. Ia menatap nyalang sosok Natsu yang sangat berantakan dan juga di penuhi luka yang berdiri sambil menggendong Lucy di depannya.

"Ku bilang hentikan ini...Flare!" teriak Natsu. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Karena kemarahannya lebih mendominasi.

Flare menggeram, "Jangan ikut campur Natsu Dragneel!"

Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Aura di sekitar lapangan berubah tegang. Penonton bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang di keluarkan keduanya.

" _Nat...su..."_

Mata Natsu yang semula menatap penuh kemarah, berubah ketika mendengar suara lembut dari gadis dalam gendongannya. Kepalanya sedikit menuduk.

Mata Lucy terbuka menyipit, menatap manik sehitam malam milik Natsu dengan tatapan sayu. Ekspresinya terlihat menahan sakit. Entah kenapa Natsu merasakan dadanya yang semula bergemuruh berubah menghangat ketika melihat gadis itu masih bisa membuka matanya, dan menyebut namanya. Natsu...merasa sangat lega. Lucy masih menatap Natsu, tapi kali ini mata Lucy berubah berkaca-kaca, seperti hendak menangis karena menahan sakit.

Natsu mengeratkan dekapannya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku di sini." kata Natsu dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih hangat, dan lembut. Kekhawatiran terselip dengan jelas di dalamnya.

"Turunkan gadis itu Natsu Dragneel!" teriak Flare keras. Natsu beralih pada Flare yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Natsu hanya menatapnya datar. "Bagaimana jika aku tak mau menurunkannya?"kata Natsu santai.

Flare menggeram, tangannya terkepal kuat, "Kalau begitu...MATILAH BERSAMANYA!"

Flare berniat menyerang Natsu dengan rambutnya. Natsu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tapi sebuah tembok tanah tiba-tiba muncul di depan Natsu. Rambut Flare tak dapat menembusnya lalu sesuatu berbentuk seperti sangkar jatuh tepat di atasnya.

BRAAAKKK!

"Aku sudah bilang! Pertandingan selesai Flare!" teiak Jura yang membentuk segel dari tangannya untuk membuat sangkar dari tanah dan juga tembok untuk menahan serangan rambut Flare.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak peduli! Lepaskan!" teriak Flare tapi sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Jura.

Natsu hanya diam, melihat Flare yang terus berteriak minta di lepaskan.

"Ughh...s-sakit..." erang Lucy.

Sebuah erangan kecil dari bibir Lucy kembali menarik perhatian Natsu. Natsu kembali menatapnya.

Tangan Lucy yang berada di depan dada Natsu mencengkram kemeja putihnya yang sobek-sobek dengan kuat, terlihat menahan sakit. Gadis itu menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Natsu, sambil menggigit bibirnya yang terasa hambar. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ngilu.

Natsu melihat air mata di sudut mata Lucy. Natsu tahu, gadis itu pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang perawatan." kata Natsu lirih.

Jura menghampiri Natsu yang sedang menggendong Lucy bersama dengan Porlyusica dan Makarov yang sudah turun dari tempat mereka.

"Lucy! Natsu! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Makarov khawatir, walaupun dia tahu kedua orang itu tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa di bilang baik

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatiekanku kakek. Tapi, Dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," jawab Natsu sembari menatap penuh khawatir pada Lucy yang meringis kesakitan.

"Natsu, lekaslah ke ruang perawatan. Biarkan Jura yang membawa Lucy. Aku akan mengobati kalian berdua." kata Porlyusica.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya." kata Natsu.

Jura menggeleng, "Lukamu tak jauh lebih parah dari Lucy, Natsu. Jadi biarkan aku yang membawa Lucy."

Natsu tetap menolak, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap membawanya."kata Natsu bersikukuh.

"Haah...Dasar keras kepala. Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas lekaslah ke ruang perawatan."

"Tapi, jika anda pergi bagaimana dengan pertandingannya Porlyusica-sama?" tanya Jura.

"Tetap lanjutkan pertandingan tanpaku. Makarov kau tetaplah di sini. Percayakan murid-muridmu padaku. Aku sendiri yang akan menyembuhkan mereka berdua."

Makarov tampak sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ku mohon sembuhkan mereka Porlyusica-sama."

Porlyusica mengangguk kemudian melenggang dari lapangan untuk pergi ke ruang perawatan bersama Natsu yang membawa Lucy.

Tapi sebelum Natsu pergi, ia sempat menatap ke arah Flare dengan tatapan datar. Flare masih memberontak minta di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau Natsu Dragneel! Beraninya menggangguku dan memotong rambut berhargaku! Aku akan membalasmu dan pirang sialan itu!"

Natsu memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia mendecih, "Membalasku? Kau boleh membalasku kapan saja dan itupun juga bila kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Flare Corona.." Tatapan Natsu berubah serius dan menakutkan, "Jika kau berani menyakiti Lucy, walaupun hanya menarik seujung rambutnya saja...ku pastikan apiku akan membakar rambut merahmu itu tanpa sisa" Ancamnya.

Flare tercekat. Ia langsung diam, tak bisa membalas perkataan Natsu.

Lalu Natsu berbalik dan berjalan untuk membawa Lucy ke ruang perawatan.

Suasana di arena berubah dari tenang lalu gaduh kembali. Sayup-sayup Natsu dapat mendengar suara Jura yang sedang berusaha menertibkan anak-anak.

Tapi Natsu sudah tak mau tahu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia harus lekas membawa gadis di gendongannya ke ruang perawatan.

Lucy mengerang setiap Natsu melangkah membawanya. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti merintih. Ia makin kuat mencengkram kemeja dan Syal Natsu.

Natsu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya juga tak kalah sakit dari Lucy. Hanya bedanya ia lebih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, dan masih kuat berjalan, bahkan juga menggendong Lucy. Ia hanya bisa memelankan langkahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di tubuh Lucy.

"Bertahanlah...Luce..."

Lucy mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Natsu dengan pandangan sayu. Natsu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tapi tak lama setelahnya Lucy merasa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dan perlahan...semuanya berubah gelap.

Tapi perkataan Natsu barusan tetap terngiang di kepala Lucy.

' _Bertahanlah...Luce...'_

 _Luce..._

.

.

##########

"Enghh.."

Suara erangan lembut keluar dari cerah bibir pink milik gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur di ranjang. Matanya yang semula terpejam kuat perlahan membuka, menampakkan iris caramel yang, walaupun tak sejernih biasanya, tapi tetap terlihat menawan.

Sayup-sayup suara beberapa orang bersarang ke pendengarannya. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Porlyusica yang saat ini sedang melikitkan perban di punggung seseorang. Lalu seorang pria tua cebol, yang Lucy ketahui Makarov duduk di tepi ranjang di dekat mereka berdua. Dan seorang Pria berkepala pelontos berdiri di dekat Makarov

"Se-sensei.." panggilnya lirih.

Porlyusica yang kebetulan telah selesai melilitkan perban pada tubuh orang tadi lantas menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Lucy sudah sadar.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Lucy." Kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Eh! Lucy sudah sadar?!" pekik Makarov heboh. Ia buru-buru melompat dari ranjang yang ia duduki dan berdiri di kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Lucy.

Lucy mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Rasa sakit dan linu langsung menghampirinya. Porlyusica memeganginya.

"Jika masih sakit, berbaring saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Lucy menggeleng dan tetap mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati di bantu Porlyusica. Gadis itu menatap ke sekeliling, terlihat bingung,

"Ini..dimana?"

"Kau ada di ruang perawatan Lucy. Natsu membawamu kesini ketika kau pingsan saat bertarung melawan Flare." terang Makarov.

Seketika pertarungnnya dengan Flare terekam kembali di kepalanya, seperti sebuah video. Lucy memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Benar. Lucy ingat. Saat itu Flare berniat menusuknya dengan rambutnya yang tajam. Lalu seseorang menghentikan serangan Flare dan menolongnya.

Jadi orang yang menolongnya itu, Natsu?

Lucy beralih kepada seseorang di ranjang sebelah, yang tadi sempat di lilitkan perban oleh Porlyusica.

Di ranjang itu, Natsu sedang duduk sambil berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali yang sudah sobek-sobek bagian lengan dan dadanya. Perban melilit di sekitar perut dan dada pemuda itu.

Lucy kaget. Natsu ada di sini? Apa pemuda itu menungguinya? Tapi Lucy bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan tubuh Natsu yang diperban? Apa pemuda itu terluka saat pertarungan melawan Rogue? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah terluka ketika menolongnya? Lucy benar-benar tidak begitu ingat tentang apa yang terjadi.

Porlyusica mengikuti arah pandangan Lucy yang tertuju pada Natsu, kemudian ia bersuara, "Natsu tadi terluka saat menolongmu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyembuhkannya, walaupun mungkin rasa sakitnya masih terasa terutama di sekitar punggungnya."

Natsu hanya mendecih ketika Porlyusica mengatakannya pada Lucy. Sementara Lucy tampak terkejut. Jadi Natsu terluka karena menolongnya? Ia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang tampak khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Jura, apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tua Lucy?" tanya Porlyusica. Lucy langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sang Ibu kepala sekolah.

"Ya. Saya sudah menghubungi Ayah Lucy. Ia akan datang sebentar lagi." jawab Jura.

Lucy hanya bisa menunduk. Jadi pihak sekolah sudah memberi kabar pada Ayahnya tentang keadaannya sekarang? Pasti Ayahnya khawatir sekali sekarang.

Porlyusica kemudian diam, sepertinya ada yang di pikirkan oleh wanita tua itu. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Makarov yang masih berdiri di kursi.

"Makarov, bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?" tanya Porlyusica dengan suara lirih. Sudut matanya menatap gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tak menyadari arah tatapan Porlyusica. Tapi pemuda bersurai pink yang duduk di ranjang sebelahnya menyadarinya. Keningnya berkerut.

Makarov mengikuti arah tatapan Porlyusica. Seolah mengerti, akhirnya ia menangguk. Kemudian Makarov bicara pada Lucy.

"Lucy, Aku dan Porlyusica-sensei ada urusan sebentar, jadi kami harus segera pergi. Kau tak apa kan kami tinggal?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Ia juga tahu, tugas seorang guru, apa lagi kepala sekolah itu sangat banyak dan berat. Jadi mereka tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk menemaninya berlama-lama.

Porlyusica tersenyum, "Baguslah. Dan, Jura hubungi Ayah Lucy lagi dan katakan jika Lucy sudah sadar." perintahnya.

Jura mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menghubungi ayah lucy, Jude Heartfilia.

Porlyusica beralih pada Natsu yang sedang berdiri sambil mengenakan syalnya kembali, "Natsu, bisa tolong temani Lucy sebentar sampai Aku kembali? Atau sampai Ayah Lucy tiba?" pintanya.

Natsu menatap Porlyusica sebentar, tampak malas atau ingin menolak. Tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terserah." jawabnya.

Porlyusica hanya tersenyum. Yah, di balik sikapnya yang dingin itu, sebenarnya ia cukup peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Natsu. Lucy, kami pergi dulu."

Porlyusica dan Makarov keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Lucy bersama Natsu. Pembicaraan keduanya selanjutnya akan mengarah pada nasib Lucy kedepannya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, suasana langsung berubah hening.

Lucy masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Sekarang ia hanya berdua dalam ruangan ini, bersama Natsu. Hanya berdua. Lucy benar-benar merasa gugup.

Ia menatap Natsu yang saat ini sudah berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap ke luar jendela dalam diam.

Pemuda itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang tadi. Pakaian yang lengan dan bagian dadanya sobek-sobek karena pertarungannya dengan Rogue. Walaupun wajah dan tubuhnya sudah lebih bersih dari tadi. Rambut pinknya yang berantakan berkibar di terpa angin lewat jendela yang saat ini di biarkan terbuka. Sebuah plester menempel di pipi kirinya. Tapi walaupun penampilannya seperti itu, Ia tetap terlihat tampan dan keren sekali.

Pemuda itu...telah menyelamatkannya sekali lagi. Bahkan karena menyelamatkannya, Natsu jadi terluka. Hanya karena menyelamatkannya.

Lucy ingin menanyakan keadaannya, menanyakan apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Lucy benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, lebih dari pada mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri.

Kenapa Natsu mau melakukannya? Menolongnya? Menolongnya berulang kali?

Tapi Lucy tak pernah tahu alasan sebenarnya Natsu menolongnya. Yang ia tahu...

Pemuda itu adalah penyelamatnya...

Dan ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda itu atas semua hal yang telah dia lakukan padanya.

Bibir Lucy tebuka, hendak menanyakan keadaan Natsu dan berterimakasih padanya. Tapi Natsu telah membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Lucy diam. Tampak terkejut. Apa pemuda itu menanyakan keadaannya?

Natsu masih setia menatap keluar jendela ketika menanyakan keadaan Lucy.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan membuat dada Lucy terasa menghangat. Apa pemuda itu menkhawatirkannya?

"Ah, Uhm..mm..S-sudah b-baikan kok. W-walaupun masih sedikit s-sakit." jawabnya sambil meremas sepray saking gugupnya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi kepada lawanmu. Jangan sampai konsentrasimu terpecah atau terkecoh oleh lawanmu."

Lucy hanya mengangguk paham. Masih sambil menatap punggung Natsu. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum. Walaupun Natsu bersikap dingin dan cuek seperti itu, tapi dia cukup peduli dengan orang lain. Hanya saja tak begitu tampak di depannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, "L-lalu. B-bagaimana dengan luka Dragnee-"

"Natsu" potong pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Natsu."

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Lucy dengan onix hitamnya sambil bersandar pada dinding di dekat jendela.

Melihat tatapan Natsu yang tajam itu, membuat Lucy berdesir tak karuan. Apakah pemuda itu memintanya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Dan tanpa suffix -san?

Dengan sedikit canggung akhirnya Lucy mengangguk, "Y-ya N-Natsu "

"Hm. Begitu lebih baik" kata Natsu.

"B-bagaimana dengan luka N-Natsu? Ap-apa masih s-sakit?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak." jawab Natsu singkat, padat dan jelas.

Dan hening kembali menyergapi.

"Uhm..Natsu.." panggil Lucy mencoba memecah keheningan, kembali menatap pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Lucy jadi bertambah gugup karena tatapan intens Natsu.

"I-itu..A-aku...Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku berulang kali. Dan tadipun kau kembali menyelamatkanku. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin aku benar-benar susah tertusuk tadi. Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku. Terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Dan maaf...karena menyekamatkanku, kau jadi terluka. Aku banyak menyusahkanmu."

Kepala Lucy tertunduk ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Lucy memang menyadari jika ia sudah menyusahkan Natsu berulang kali. Natsu masih diam.

Lucy makin menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sedih dan khawatir.

Lucy ingat, sebelum tubuhnya di banting dengan kasar oleh Flare, Ia sudah melepaskan kekuatannya dan semua orang melihatnya. Kekuatannya yang misterius yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Lucy jadi ingat dengan perkataan Natsu malam sebelumnya.

' _Aku ingin kau menunjukkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu...dan kalungmu'_

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu ketika melihat gadis itu tampak murung.

Lucy memeluk lututnya, "Tidak...hanya saja...kekuatanku. Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" tanyanya, tanpa menatap Natsu. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menunjukkannya padamu. Pada semuanya. Dan akhirnya...aku malah menghancurkan semuanya."

Lucy mulai terisak "Sejujurnya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tidak bisa. Aku tak pernah menginginkan kekuatan ini. Kekuatan ini hanyalah membawa bencana. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi tadi. Aku hampir menghancurkan stadion dan membunuh Flare dengan kekuatanku. Dan kalian semua melihatnya. Kekuatan ini..Apa kalian tidak takut? Apa kalian tidak membenciku? Pasti kalian akan takut berada di dekatku dan membenciku. Lalu kaliam akan menjauhiku." kata Lucy di sela-sela isakannya.

Dari nada bicara Lucy, jelas sekali jika gadis itu merasa takut, pasrah dan...putus asa. Tapi tersirat rasa sakit yang jelas di sana.

Lucy benar-benar takut. Ia baru saja mendapatkan teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan sebentar lagi..ia akan kehilangan mereka...lagi? Sama seperti biasanya. Dan karena sebab yang sama.

Karena kekuatannya yang tak terkendali.

Dulu, hal ini selalu terjadi dan ia melukai teman-temannya. Teman-teman Lucy mulai menjauhinya.

Lucy kesepian. Tak memiliki teman dan semakin di benci. Hingga akhirnya Ayah Lucy memindahkan Lucy ke sekolah lainnya.

Tapi hal ini selalu terjadi. Dan Lucy pun selalu berakhir dengan tak memiliki teman.

Lucy tak ingin hal ini terjadi di sekolah barunya yang ini. Ia sudah merasa nyaman di sekolah ini. Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan teman-teman di sini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Kehilangan teman-temannya lalu kembali pindah sekolah.

Air mata Lucy turun semakin deras ketika mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan itu.

Dan sekarang Lucy benar-benar merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia mengatakannya di depan Natsu? Pemuda itu tak akan mengerti. Tak akan pernah peduli tentang-

"Jika kau takut dengan kekuatanmu yang tak terkendali. Seharusnya kau belajar cara mengendalikannya, bukan malah terpuruk karenanya "

Lucy terdiam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. lalu menatap Natsu yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tapi...tetap saja hal ini sudah terjadi. Dan teman-teman semua sudah melihatnya. Kalian pasti akan menjauhiku karena takut dengan kekuatanku ini."

"Aku tak akan menjauhimu hanya karena hal seperti itu.." Kata Natsu serius. "Dan teman-temanmu juga pasti mengerti dengan keadaanmu. Atau kau bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada mereka agar mereka mau mengerti." tambahnya.

Lucy terdiam. Tapi masih terus menatap pemuda yang saat ini sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Lucy tampak berfikir. Natsu benar. Jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, seharusnya ia belajar cara mengendalikannya, bukan malah menyerah seperti ini.

Lalu soal teman-temannya, Lucy bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Entah mereka akan tetap mau mendengarkannya dan berteman padanya atau tidak. Tapi Lucy harus mencobanya.

Lagi pula, Natsu mendukungnya. Pemuda itu percaya padanya dan tak akan menjauhinya.

"Berusahalah dan jangan pernah ragu." tambah Natsu.

Lucy menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa lega dan tenang setelah mengatakannya pada Natsu. Dan lagi ia merasa tenang karena pemuda itu mendukungnya. Lucy benar-benar sangat berterimakasih pada Natsu yang telah mempercayai dan mendukungnya.

"Uhm! A-aku akan berusaha lagi. Terimakasih Dra- maksudku Natsu, sudah percaya padaku."

Natsu tersenyum, "Ya."

Lucy terpana.

Saat ini ia melihat Natsu tersenyum. Ya! Tersenyum! Natsu benar-benar tersenyum padanya.

Memang bukan senyuman lebar seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Hanya sekedar senyuman kecil dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat hingga memperlihatkan sedikit giginya yang memiliki taring. Tapi...senyum Natsu ini benar-benar terasa berbeda. Tampak tulus dan lembut tapi manis dan sangat mempesona. Dan terasa sangat menghangatkan. Senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Selama Lucy bersekolah di SMA Magnolia, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Natsu tersenyum. Baru kali ini. Dan sepertinya, senyum Natsu ini akan selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Pipi Lucy memerah.

Tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Hanya tiga detik saja. Tapi sangat membekas di hati Lucy. Dan sekarang Natsu telah kembali menjadi Natsu yang biasanya. Dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Lucy segera tersadar Astaga! Ia telah terpesona dengan senyuman Natsu. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan karena masih terbayang dengan senyum Natsu.

Kemudian keheningan kembali melingkupi.

Lucy melihat pakaian Natsu yang benar-benar sudah tak layak pakai lalu bertanya, "Natsu, kenapa kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." kata Natsu, melirik Lucy sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk. Jadi karena tak bawa-Eh! Tunggu sebentar! Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

Lucy celingukan mencari sesuatu. Dan matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah tas tergeletak di seberang ranjang yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengobati Natsu.

Lucy berniat mengambil tas itu. Ia tak mau menyusahkan Natsu dengan meminta pemuda itu mengambilkan tasnya. Jadi ia akan mencoba mengambilnya.

Lucy mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah. Ia mencoba menapakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Natsu begitu melihat Lucy hendak turun dari ranjangnya.

"E-etto...aku mau mengambil tasku." katanya.

Lucy mencoba berdiri setelah kakinya menapak dengan benar. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada pinggiran ranjang agar bisa mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Dan..

HUP!

Ia berhasil berdiri. Ia juga tak merasakan sakit di kakinya. Sepertinya luka-lukanya sudah sembuh.

Merasa sudah bisa berjalan, Lucy mencoba melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan. Tapi baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa lututnya bergetar dan terasa sangat lemas.

"Ukh"

Tubuh Lucy limbung ke samping, ke arah Natsu. Natsu agak kaget tapi dengan sigap langsung memegang kedua lengan Lucy di depannya.

Karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, tubuh Lucy melorot ke bawah. Natsu ikut merendahkan tubuhnya masih sambil memegangi lengan Lucy, menahan tubuh Lucy agar tak terjatuh dengan keras.

Lucy berakhir dengan duduk di lantai, sementara Natsu berada di belakang tubuhnya, menjadi sandaran Lucy agar tak jatuh ke belakang.

Seketika wajah Lucy berubah memanas karena posis mereka berdua yang sangat dekat. Lucy bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu yang menerpa telinga kanannya pelan. Lalu harum tubuh Natsu yang begitu maskuline dan hangat tubuh Natsu yang berada di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau belum kuat berjalan" kata Natsu, persisi di belakang telinganya.

Tubuh Lucy seketika jadi merinding. Darahnya berdesir setelah mendengar suara Natsu.

"Ah-Uhm...M-maaf" kata Lucy dengan pipi memerah.

"Ekh!"

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan tangan Natsu melingkar di punggungnya dan tangam satunya berada di tekukan lututnya, dan tubuh Lucy pun terangkat. Lucy yang terkejut memekik pelan ketika Natsu menggendongnya dengan gaya brydal style. Wajahnya yang semua menghadap bawah langsung menengadah dan di depannya tepat, ia melihat Wajah Natsu yang terarah padanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya intens

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Lucy kembali berdegup kencang dan makin kencang, hingga serasa ingin meledak. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas. Apa lagi jarak wajahnya dan wajah Natsu cukup dekat.

Lucypun menutup matanya karena gugup

Natsu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya karena Lucy mulai salting lalu meletakkan tubuh Lucy yang ada di gendongannya ke ranjang kembali dengan posisi duduk. Lucy membuka mata dan menemukan Natsu yang mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Lucy. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke arah tas Lucy lalu mengambil tas itu dan di letakkan di pangkuan Lucy.

Lucy jadi merasa tidak enak pada Natsu. Niatnya yang tak mau merepotkan Natsu malah membuat pemuda itu makin repot.

"Te-terimasih" kata Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Natsu tak menyahut.

Lucy kemudian ingat tujuannya ingin mengambil tas. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Sudut bibirya tersenyum ketika mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini Kemejamu Natsu. Terimakasih karena saat itu kau mau meminjamkannya untukku. Gantilah pakaianmu dengan kemeja ini." kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan kemeja putih itu pada Natsu.

Natsu menatap kemeja yang sudah terlipat rapi itu. Jadi ini alasan gadis itu ingin mengambil tasnya?

Natsupun menerima kemeja itu.

Lucy tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Natsu membuka kancing bajunya dan membuka bajunya. Lucy langsung memekik dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesnya.

"Tentu saja ganti baju" jawab Natsu masih sambil bertelanjang dada.

"T-tapi k-kenapa di sini?! K-kau kan bisa ganti di kamar mandi. L-lagi pula aku ada di sini." protes Lucy lagi. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa pemuda itu tak malu berganti pakaian, walau hanya atasannya, di depan seorang gadis? Lucy saja yang melihatnya merasa malu.

Natsu berdecak, "Tutup matamu. Begitu saja repot."

Tanpa di suruhpun Lucy sudah menutup matanya. Walaupun tadi ia sempat melihat tubuh Natsu yang sedang stripper itu sekilas. Lucy cukup takjub. Lengan pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat berotot dan kelihatan sangat cool. Pantas saja pemuda itu terlihat sangat mudah sekali menggendongnya. Padahal terakhir kali Lucy mengukur berat badannya, beratnya sekitar 45 kg dan tingginya 162. Dan pemuda itu dengan enteng juga membopomg tubuhnya dari stadion ke ruang perawatan, walaupun dalam keadaan terluka. Tak ia kira laki-laki bisa sekuat itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh di lengan Natsu.

Tadi Lucy sempat melihat, walau hanya sekilas, ada tato berwarna merah di lengan kanan Natsu. Lucy tak tahu pasti gambar apa itu. Tapi sepertinya Lucy pernah melihatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar Natsu telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, takut-takut jika mungkin Natsu masih belum memakai pakaiannya.

Tapi sekarang Natsu sudah berpakaian lebih baik dari tadi. Dan sepertinya aura ketampanannya juga bertambah. Bajunya yang sobek-sobek tadi ia letakkan di tepi ranjang Lucy.

Lucy teringat tato merah di lengan kanan Natsu lagi, ia mencoa bertanya pada Natsu.

"Natsu, maaf. Aku mau bertanya. Tadi aku sempat melihat tato merah di lengan kananmu. Kalau boleh aku tahu, tato apa itu?"

TAP!

Gerakan Natsu yang saat ini sedang melilitkan syalnya terhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu diam.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." jawab Natsu sembari merapikan letak syalnya.

Lucy jadi diam. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi nada bicara Natsu jadi terdengar sangat dingin, tak seperti tadi. Seperti pemuda itu tak suka dengan pertanyaannya.

Lucy jadi merasa tak enak hati karena sepertinya Natsu benar-benar tak suka dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Ia berniat minta maaf. Tapi suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Lucy terkejut, "A-Ayah.."

Natsu mengikuti arah tatapan Lucy. Jude Heartfilia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam dan langsung menghampiri Lucy mengabaikan Natsu yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Lucy! Astaga sayang! Kau tak apa-apa kan? Masih ada yang sakit? Atau kau masih merasa pusing? Atau - bla bla bla"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan langsung menghujani Lucy ketika sudah sampai di hadapan gadis itu. Lucy tampak bingung menanggapinya.

Natsu hanya menatap keduanya datar lalu berbalik hendak pergi menjauh dari Ayah-Anak itu sambil membawa bajunya tadi.

Tapi ketika hendak berjalan, seorang laki-laki berambut oranye muncul dari balik pintu. Dia adalah Loki, supir keluarga Lucy. Loki tampak agak terkejut ketika melihat Natsu berada di sana. Ia menatap Natsu dan Pemuda itu balas menatapnya.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan, sebelum akhirnya Natsu memutuskan kontak mata keduanya dan berjalan ke arah Loki. Tepatnya berjalan ke arah pintu di belakang Loki.

Loki juga ikut berjalan. Tatapannya dingin, sama seperti Natsu.

TAP

Tapi ketika mereka berdua hampir berpapasan, Loki langsung berhenti dan menahan pundak Natsu hingga ikut berhenti.

Loki mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda bersurai pink itu dengan suara lirih. Natsu tak menjawab, tapi melirik Loki sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan Loki di pundaknya dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lucy yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa bertanya tanya

" _Apa yang di katakan Loki pada Natsu?"_

"Lucy-Hime-sama, Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

#########

"Ck, Di mana sih si otak api itu? Kenapa belum kembali juga?" kesal Gray yang sedang makan es serut sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 petang.

Laxus yang duduk di dekatnya sambil mengganti-ganti saluran tv dengan bosan menggendikkan bahunya, "Entah. Dia belum kembali dari ruang perawatan tadi."

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv dengan bosan. Mereka tengah menunggu Natsu yang masih belum jelas kabar keadaannya.

Gray menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Astaga...apakah keadaannya parah? Kenapa tadi kita tak boleh masuk untuk melihat keadaannya sih?"

"Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyalah pada guru berkepala kentang tadi yang melarang kita masuk."

Gray menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar merasa cemas dengan keadaan Natsu. Pasalnya tadi ketika mereka hendak masuk, Jura menghalangi mereka dan menyuruh mereka pulang.

Gray beralih pada Gajeel yang sedang duduk di teras. Ruangan mereka dengan teras berhubungan langsung.

Gajeel tampak diam di tempatnya sambil memetik-metik gitar dengan malas. Ia menatap langit malam yang disinari cahaya bintang.

Gray menghampiri pemuda bertindik itu, "Tak biasanya kau hanya memetik-metik senar gitar tanpa menyanyikan lagu anehmu. Ada yang sesang kau pikirkan Iron head?"

Gajeel hanya diam, masih sambil memetik senar gitarnya asal.

TUNG

Senar gitar Gajeel patah dan Gajeel langsung berhenti memetik gitarnya. Ekspresinya sulit di artikan. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ia pikirkan dan menggangguk pikirannya.

Kejadian pertandingan Daimatou Enbu tadi terekam kembali di kepalanya. Terutama saat pertarungan Lucy melawan Flare, dan tiba-tiba sosok pria berarmor emas dengan membawa kapak besar muncul di arena, menggemparkan seluruh penonton.

Gajeel ingat dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Lucy sebelum pria berarmor itu menghilang

" _Tutup gerbang cahaya! Kembalilah sang Bintang, TAURUS!"_

Dahi Gajeel berkerut,

"Pria itu...Pria berarmor itu...mirip sekali dengan Pria yang menolongku dari mahluk-mahluk brengsek yang telah membunuh orang tuaku."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Iron Head?" tanya Gray bingung.

Gajeel menundukkan kepalanya, "Pria berarmor emas dengan kapak di tangannya yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan gadis pirang itu. Aku pernah melihatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan di tolong olehnya. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia dan dari mana dia " kata Gajeel lagi.

Gray mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Pria misterius itu ya.."

Gajeel mengangguk. _'Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia menolongki sepuluh tahun lalu? Dan kenapa dia bisa muncul ketika sesuatu dari diri Lucy bercahaya?'_

' _Dan...Taurus? Tutup gerbang cahaya? Sang bintang?'_

Gajeel terus memikirkan hal itu sambil memetik-metik senar gitarnya yang tinggal lima. Gray hanya menatapnya heran.

TUNG!

Senar gitarnya kembali patah. Tapi Gajeel sama sekali tak peduli. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak terkejut.

' _JANGAN-JANGAN?!'_

Gajeel langsung berdiri dan itu membuat Gray tambah bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali?!"

Gajeel tak menggubrisnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Laxus yang tengah menonton tv dengan bosan dan menyambar jaket hitam di kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Laxus heran melihat Gajeel amat tergesa-gesa.

Gajeel tak menyahut dan langsung keluar dari rumah itu di iringi teriakan Gray dan Laxus dari dalam.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA LAGI KAU?!" teriak Gray tapi Gajeel sudah tak terlihat.

Gajeel tak menggubris teman satu rumahnya itu karena puzzel misteri yang semula teracak kini mulai terangkai.

" _Taurus! Ya! Namanya mirip dengan salah satu bintang dari 12 Zosdiac. Jika ia benar, maka kemungkinan..."_

"Aku harus menemui Levy!"

.

.

############

BERSAMBUNG

yohoho...akhirnya selesai juga. Sampai pegel sheilchan ngetiknya. Soalnya lagi puasa si hehehe...

Oke bagian ini bersambung di hal yang sangat ambigu.

Jadi ada apa di balik kekuatan Lucy itu ya? Lalu siapa sebenarnya taurus itu? Apa hubungan Lucy, Taurus dan masa lalu Gajeel?

Kalau pada pingin tahu mohon reviewnya...kalo banyak yang review nanti sheilchan lanjutin ceritanya .

Jadi mohon Read n Review ya . Review kalian bener-bener menentukan semangat Sheilchan buat nerusin fanficnya ^_^.

Dan sheilchan mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa buat yang puasa. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 : Kepingan Rahasia terlihat

Disckaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Mystery

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and the others

Warning : AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Gaje, Abal, Cerita nggak menarik, Typo berserakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurang fanfic ini.

.

.

Yo minna.. saya kembali dengan chapter 7! ^_^

Agak lama juga saya nggak update fanfic ini.. maaf ya Minna.. habis saya bener-bener sibuk semenjak kelas 2 ini. Jadi saya jarang punya waktu luang buat ngetik. Tapi selalu saya usahain supaya saya bisa selalu update walaupun telat banget.

Oke.. di chapter kemarin adalah pertandingan Daimatou Enbu hari pertama. Pertandingan kemaren Natsu dan lainnya udah nunjukin kekuatan sihir mereka yang sebenarnya 'istimewa'. Lho, kok istimewa? Haha.. ada deh.. :v

Di chapter itu juga Lucy yang hampir di bunuh sama Flare akhirnya di tolong oleh Natsu yang nekat masuk arena dan malah mengorbankan tubuhnya saat jatuh dari ketinggian. Yah.. Sheilchan Cuma bisa bikin adegan Romance kek begitu, jadi maaf kalo kurang greget ya.. :v

Lalu terakhir Gajeel tiba-tiba pergi setelah mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan dari serangkaian teka teki yang sebenarnya berhubungan dengan kemunculan 'sosok pria berarmor emas'. Gajeel pergi ke Levy kah untuk menanyakannya? Lalu informasi apa saja yang akhirnya Gajeel dapatkan?

Di cahpter ini akan mulai di terlihat.. kepingan-kepingan misteri hidup Lucy. Kegelapan juga mulai bergerak mengincar Lucy.

Kayaknya Sheilchan kelamaan ngomong ya? :v ya udah deh.. dari pada kelamaan langsung aja, READ ENJOYYY! ^_^

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kafe bernama _'Love and Lucky'._ Warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam kafe itu. Namun pemuda ini mengabaikannya. Onix bermanik sehitam malam miliknya beredar ke sekeliling, tampak mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok Pria berkemeja putih bersurai oranye yang duduk di meja belakang sendirian. Pria itu menatap tepat ke arahnya dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Sudah ku duga, kau akan datang, Natsu Dragneel."

.

.

"Ini di luar nalar.. Tak ku sangka, ternyata legenda itu benar.."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan begitu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Manik hitamnya menatap ke depan, namun tampak kosong, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan memang benar.. ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. tentang fakta yang sangat mengejutkan.

Karena terlalu sibuk, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Jellal Fernandez." Panggil seseorang.

DEG!

' _Suara ini?!'_

SET!

Dengan segera, Jellal membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tercekat begitu melihat sosok pria berbalut jubah hitam tengah duduk di sisi jendela besar, beberapa meter di belakangnya. Priia itu menatap Jellal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"K-Kau.."

.

.

"Dasar jalang!"

PLAKKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus gadis berambut merah itu. Kerasnya tamparan itu bahkan sampai membuat tubuh rampingnya tersentak dan jatuh di atas lantai berkeramik gelap. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh bekas tamparan yang memerah di pipinya dengan gemetaran. Kepalanya menunduk penuh takut dan penyesalan.

Pria tua berjenggot putih panjang yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada gadis itu. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran kursinya yang berukiran rumit hingga hancur dalam cengkramanannya.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu untuk membiarkannya menang darimu! Tapi kau malah menyerangnya secara brutal seperti itu! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?!" teriak pria itu.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku Master Hades. A-Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Omong kosong!"

"UAKHHH!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau benar-benar wanita bodoh yang tak berguna Flare!"

"UAKHH!"

Tubuh Flare tertekan ke tembok dan lehernya makin terasa sakit karena tercekik oleh sesuatu dan makin mengencang.

"Gadis itu sangat penting bagi Raja Kegelapan yang Agung! Apa kau tak mengerti?! Kita membutuhkannya hidup-hidup! Jika sampai gadis itu benar-benar terbunuh karena kebodohanmu, maka dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan melenyapkanmu!"

"Haakkhh...sh.."

Cekikan di leher Flare terlepas dan tubuh gadis itu melorot ke lantai. Gadis itu langsung berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Hades mendecih. Kemudia ia memanggil orang lain.

"Sting! Minerva!"

Dua orang berbeda gender muncul dari arah belakangnya. Seorang, pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum yang tampak menawan, dan seorang lagi gadis berambut hitam panjang yang rambutnya di gelung sedikit di kanan-kiri kepalanya. Mereka berdua merendahkan tubuh mereka ketika menghadap ke arah Pria itu.

"Ya, Master Hades."

"Aku ingin kalian berdua yang menjadi lawan gadis pirang itu di pertandingan babak kedua. Aku akan mengatur rencana agar kalian bisa melawannya saat pertandingan dua lawan dua. Dan satu lagi, serang gadis itu terus-menerus hingga terdesak, tapi jangan sampai celakakan nyawanya!"

"Baik Master!"

Pria berjenggot putih itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyumnya benar-benar tampak menyeramkan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya.. Bukan hanya Taurus sang penghancur.. tapi semuanya.. semua roh Zodiac para Enchanter... dan kau akan menunjukkannya padaku, Lucy Heartfilia.."

Flare hanya bisa menatap horor sosok pria di depannya yang kini tampak terlihat seperti iblis.

.

.

CHAPTER 7.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri menggadap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Manik matanya yang berwarna coklat karamel menatap ke arah birunya langit. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian emasnya ke belakang, membelai wajah cantiknya lembut. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan sang angin.

Gadis itu menatap sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi di halaman belakang kediamannya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika ia kabur dari kamarnya untuk mencari gelang pemberian ibunya. Saat seorang pemuda berambut pink muncul dan menyelamatkannya ketika ia hampir jatuh dari jendela kamarnya... lalu saat pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya melompat ke dahan pohon halaman belakangnya... dan saat pemuda itu mengembalikan gelangnya yang hilang.

Lalu kejadian kemarin yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Saat pertarungannya dengan gadis bernama Flare. Jika saja saat itu Natsu tak menolongnya dan menghentikan Flare, ia tak mungkin masih berada di sini. Ia dengar dari Porlyusica-sensei, Natsu rela mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya demi menolongnya saat jatuh dari ketinggian. Pantas saja saat di ruang perawatan, ia melihat punggung pemuda itu di balut dengan perban. Jadi.. luka itu karena pemuda itu menolongnya?

Rasa tegang dan gugup saat ia di tinggal berdua saja di ruang perawatan masih dapat ia ingat. Bagaimana pemuda itu terdengar mengkhawatirkannya, bagaimana pemuda itu secara tak langsung menyemangatinya. Dan bagaimana pemuda itu... tersenyum padanya.

Sungguh! Pemuda itu tersenyum! Senyum manis yang benar-benar tulus.. Senyum yang terasa begitu menenangkan.. senyum yang kemudian merubah semua pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu. Dan senyum yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

Ia tak bisa melupakan senyum itu.. senyum yang bahkan tak pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya dari wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Perasaannya menghangat.. pemuda itu.. Natsu.. telah merubah sedikit hidupnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Natsu atas semua yang pemuda itu berikan padanya. Semua yang pemuda itu lakukan untuknya.. semua pertolongannya.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati gadis itu.

Ini soal teman-temannya..

Walaupun Natsu mengatakan takkan menjauhinya hanya karena kekuatan mengengerikannya, tapi ia tak yakin jika teman-temannya berpendapat sama dengannya. Ia takut, mereka akan tetap menjauhinya seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi. Dan ia.. kembali tak memiliki teman.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa ingin menangis.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan gadis ini dari lamunannya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah pintu bercat putih yang jauh di depannya. Ketukan pintu terdengar kembali.

Tok tok tok..

"Lucy, Hime. Ini saya Kinana." Kata seseorang dari luar pintu.

"Ya. Ada apa Kinana? Masuklah, pintu tidak ku kunci."

Kinana, salah seorang maid di kediaman Lucy membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Maid itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

"Lucy,Hime. Saya ingin memberitahu jika teman-teman anda-"

"Yo Lucy!"

Seorang pemuda sembrono yang sedang stripper masuk begitu saja ke kamar Lucy dengan santainya. Lucy tentu saja terkejut begitu menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pemuda itu tak datang sendirian karena enam temannya yang mengekor kini menampakkan diri.

"Hai Lucy.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Natsu meletakkan gelas mokachinonya dan kembali berfokus pada pria bersurai oranye di depannya. Pria itu menatapnya begitu serius namun Natsu seperti tak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang ingin di ceritakkan pria itu.

Sebenarnya pertemuan mereka memang sudah dijanjikan. Tidak, tapi Lokilah yang meminta, atau malah menyuruh Natsu menemuinya di Kafe 'Love and Lucky' pukul lima sore. Ia mengatakannya kemarin sore, saat Natsu akan meninggalkan ruang perawatan Magnolia Academy.

"Jika bukan hal penting. Aku tak tertarik." Jawab Natsu dingin.

"Sikapmu memang dingin sekali, seperti yang di katakan Lucy."

Natsu melirik pria itu sedikit tak suka, "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan pergi." Katanya bersiap bangkit.

"Ini soal Lucy."

TAP

Gerakan Natsu terhenti. Loki tersenyum ketika pemuda bersurai pink itu perlahan kembali duduk. Sudah ia duga, Natsu pasti tak akan pergi jika hal ini menyangkut majikannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Natsu, terlihat tak begitu tertarik. Namun Loki tahu, Natsu sebenarnya sedang penasaran sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya ketika aku tak bersamanya" Kata Loki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak paham.

Loki tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu, beberapa malam ini, kau diam-diam masuk ke halaman belakang Heartfilia Corzen dan memperhatikan Lucy dari kejauhan. Aku juga tahu malam itu, Kau berada di dalam kamar Lucy setelah menolongnya saat hampir jatuh dari jendela kamarnya. Kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya huh?"

Lirikan mata Natsu yang tampak dingin namun tajam itu menandakan jika apa yang dikatakan Loki benar adanya. Dan pemuda itu sepertinya juga tak menyangka jika Loki mengetahuinya dan tak suka ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menyadari kekuatan tersembunyi yang ada didalam diri Lucy, juga.. kekuatan dari kalungnya. Maka dari itu, kau berniat menyelidikinya, bukankah begitu?"

Natsu tak menjawab, dan hal itu Loki anggap sebagai 'iya'.

Loki menyesap kopi di cangkir lalu meletakkannya bersama tatakannya, "Aku tak akan mengatakan soal kau yang berada di kediaman Heartfilia pada siapapun. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku memintamu untuk melindungi Lucy. Apapun yang terjadi."

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Genggaman tangan Loki pada cangkir kopinya mengerat, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, aura di sekitarnya berubah tegang, "Karena dia.. sedang di incar.."

Seessshh...

Keheningan melingkupi meja keduanya. Loki menunduk, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Natsu mencoba menerka apa yang di maksud pria itu.

Di incar? Oleh siapa? Dan kenapa?

Loki mengangkat kepalanya, ia melanjutkan. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirimu bergejolak ketik pertama kali bertemu dengan Lucy?"

SESSSHHH...

Natsu tampak sedikit terkejut. Sesuatu yang bergejolak ketik melihat Lucy pertama kalinya. Natsu.. memang merasakannya. Dan perasaan itu sangatlah kuat. Bagaimana Pria di depannya ini tahu?

Loki tersenyum, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu hal itu. Jangan terkejut, karena sebenarnya... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Suasana di antara keduanya hening kembali. Perkataan Loki barusan seperti memancing Natsu agar mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Namun.. kenapa pria itu seolah ingin menceritakannya padanya?

Loki menegakkan tubuhnya, "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah menceritakan hal mengenai keluarga Heartfilia, Lucy maksudku pada siapapun. Terutama.. tentang masa lalunya. Bahkan keluarga Heartfilia juga tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Orang luar yang mengetahui semua rahasia mereka, hanya aku. Dan tentu saja.. soal kalung dan kekuatan Lucy, aku mengetahuinya."

Natsu diam, Loki menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, menautkan jemarinya menjadi satu di depan bibir. Sikapnya, seperti mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang terselubung. "Jadi.. apa kau ingin mengetahuinya, Natsu?"

"Kau bermaksud menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Natsu, merasa aneh.

"Ya." Jawab Loki pendek. Tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa kau mau menceritakannya padahal keluarganyapun tak mau bercerita?"

Loki menghela nafasnya, menatap pemuda itu penuh permohonan, seperti mencoba membebankan apa yang selama ini ditanggungnya pada Natsu agar mengetahui semuanya.

"Itu karena aku butuh pertolonganmu. Juga.. karena aku percaya padamu."

Natsu diam. Dan Loki mulai menceritakan awal mula bagaimana hidup Lucy berubah.. sedikit demi sedikit.. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda itu mengetahui semuanya.

Fakta tentang Bintang, Kristal Cahaya, Ramalan masa depan, dan.. apa yang akan terjadi ketika gadis itu menginjak usia 16 tahun akhirnya terungkap.2

.

.

"Te-teman-teman.. a-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Lucy bingung. Kepalanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, menatap tujuh orang temannya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

Di sana berdiri Erza, Mira, Levy dan Juvia. Tak hanya mereka saja karena ternyata Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus yang entah memiliki kepentingan apa juga ikut bersama mereka berempat. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi suatu kejutan sendiri bagi Lucy.

Erza mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau ini kenapa berkata aneh seperti itu? Sudah jelas kan kami semua datang ingin menjengukmu." Katanya.

Lucy terdiam. Menjenguk?

Levy berjalan ke arah Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia dan langsung memeluk gadis itu, membuat Lucy sedikit kaget.

"E-Eh... L-Levy-"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja-hiks."

DEG!

Levy.. menangis. Gadis itu menangis sambil meluk Lucy di depan teman-temannya. Lucy tentu saja jadi bingung, kenapa gadis ini menangis?

Mira mendekat, "Kemarin, saat kau terluka sangat parah Levy panik sekali. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami semua juga. Tapi kami tak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang perawatan oleh Porlyusica-sensei karena dia harus fokus menyembuhkanmu. Jadi kami semua menunggu, menunggumu hingga kau siuman. Tapi ketika kau sudah siuman, ternyata kau sudah di bawa pulang oleh Ayahmu." Terang gadis berambut silver itu.

Lucy makin terkejut. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Mira? Jadi.. mereka semua.. menunggunya siuman?

"J-jadi... k-kalian.. menungguku?"

Mira mengangguk pelan.

Juvia yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya kini ikut memeluk Lucy hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Juvia sangat bersyukur.. hiks.. Lucy sudah sembuh. Juvia sangat khawatir.. apa lagi saat kemarin Lucy terluka sangat parah. Juvia benar-benar takut kehilangan teman Juvia.. hiks-hiks.."

Teman... entah kenapa perasaan Lucy berubah menghangat mendengar penuturan Juvia dan teman-teman lainnya. Setelah akhirnya mereka tahu jika Lucy adalah anak yang berbahaya.. mereka masih tetap mengkhawatirkannya? Dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman?

Gadis itu bersyukur, di dalam hatinya merasakan kehampaan selama ini, kini mulai terisi berkat teman-temannya. Beban pikiran yang selama ini ia pikul, juga rasa kesepiannya karena tak memiliki teman terbayar sudah berkat ketulusan teman-temannya yang mau menerimanya. Gadis itu ikut menangis, balas memeluk dua temannya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku sudah tak apa teman-teman.. terimakasih..hiks.. terimakasih sudah mau menjengukku.. dan tetap menganggapku sebagai teman kalian." Kata Lucy.

Erza dan Mira tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mira kini mendekat dan turut ikut memeluk Lucy. Erza hanya berdiri di tempatnya, namun air matanya teelihat jelas jatuh ke pipinya. Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus yang tadinya diam kini ikut mendekat, sebelum Erza menghentikan ketiganya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ikut memeluknya sebagai tanda syukur." Jawab Gray. Gajeel dan Laxus hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

"Jangan konyol. Dasar mesum." Kata Erza setelah memukul tiga pemuda tadi dengan pedang requipnya.

"Aduh.. k-kau ini kenapa si! Sakit tahu!" protes Gajeel.

"Kenapa aku juga!" tambah Laxus sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Lucy, Juvia, Levy dan Mira hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesakitan ketiganya. Setelah sekian lama.. akhirnya ia bisa terrawa bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

 _Minna.. terimakasih.._

.

.

"..lalu, apa kau tahu? Arenanya malah dirusak oleh Laxus!"

Ahahahaha

Suasana kamar Lucy benar-benar ramai. Meja di kamarnya penuh dengan minuman dan makanan yang sengaja di sediakan oleh pembantu kediaman rumah Lucy untuk menyuguhi teman-temannya. Lucy dan gadis-gadis lainnya duduk di sofa sembari menikamti minuman mereka, sementara yang laki-laki duduk di lantai berkarpet karena sofa di kamar Lucy hanya cukup diduduki untuk 5 atau 6 Orang.

Lucy tertawa bersama teman-temannya setelah mendengar cerita Gray tentang pertandingan Daimatou Enbu hari ini. Pemuda itu bercerita jika saat pertandingan saling adu sihir, ada serangan yang meleset hingga akhirnya mengenai Laxus. Laxus tentu langsung marah dan malah menyerang dua orang yang sedang bertanding di arena itu hingga mereka sama-sama terkapar tak berdaya lalu menghancurkan arena Daimatou Enbu.

Laxus tampak tak begitu suka dengan hal yang diceritakan Gray ke Lucy. "Jangan melebih-lebihkan ceritamu Ice boxer. Aku tak menyerang mereka habis-habisan. Aku hanya menyerang sekali." Koreksinya.

"Memang sekali tapi langsung membuat mereka K.O dan menghancurkan arena, namanya sama saja menyerang habis-habisan." Celetuk Gajeel dan sedetik kemudian Laxus langsung menyetrum Gajeel dengan petirnya dan keduanya terlibat adu mulut.

Lucy tertawa kembali. Rasanya sangat senang bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya seperti ini. Suasana kamarnya jadi lebih hidup di banding sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih teman-teman. Kalian sudah mau menjengukku di rumah, dan tetap menganggapku sebagai teman kalian."

"Kau ini kenapa bicara begitu lagi si?" kata Erza sedikit tak suka. "Kau kan memang teman kami. Mana mungkin kami menjauhimu."

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Tapi.." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalian sudah melihat kekuatanku yang mengerikan. Aku bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarku dengan mudah jika sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Dan saat itu, bisa saja.. aku melukai kalian."

Keheningan menginggapi kedelapan orang itu. Lucy makin menundukkan kepalanya dan tak membuka suara lagi sebelum akhirnya Mira menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kalau masalah seperti itu sudah biasa bagi kami Lucy. Kami juga punya pengalaman pahit dengan kekuatan kami, kau tahu." Kata Mira. Ada sedikit rasa menyesakkan ketika gadis itu mengatakannya. Lucy terdiam kendengar penuturan Mira. Gadis itu menatap teman-temannya. Erza, Levy dan Juvia mengangguk pelan, tampak sedih sementara Gray, Laxus dan Gajeel menatap ke arah lain, tampak tak begitu peduli dengan topik kali ini. Tapi di mata ketiganya, terbesit rasa penyesalan di masa lalu.

Mira tersenyum, "Jadi kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Lucy tersenyum tipis, terharu. Mereka benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Rasa ragu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya hilang sudah. Ini yang selama ini Lucy dambakan. Memiliki teman sejati.

"Ya.. terimakasih semuanya."

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berterimakasih terus. Tas kami tak muat menampung terimakasihmu itu." Kata Gray bercanda. "Lebih baik kita bicara topik lain saja."

"Be-benar juga ya." Kata Lucy. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. "Eh, a-ano.. bagaimana keadaan Natsu? Apa Natsu hari ini masuk sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Salamander. Hari ini dia masuk kok. Keadaannya juga baik-baik saja." Jawab Gajeel. "Ada apa kau menanyakannya.

"Ah-i-itu.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya saja. Syukurlah jika keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya ada yang merindukkannya nih..."

Sontak pipi Lucy memerah, "K-kau ini kenapa si? J-jangan berkata begitu ne, Mira"

"Tapi Lucy, kalau ingat kejadian kemarin jantung Juvia benar-benar berasa mau copot. Apa lagi ketika Lucy hampir di tusuk dan tiba-tiba Natau datang menyelamatkan Lucy dan akhirnya kalian berdua jatuh bersama-sama. Kyahh! Keren sekali!" heboh Juvia. Gadis itu kemudian melirik Gray, membayangkan jika Ia ada si posisi Lucy saat itu dan Gray menyelamatkannya.

"Benar. Dan apa yang dilakukan Natsu kemarin benar-benar berada di luar perkiraanku. Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal senekat itu hanya untuk menolongmu Lucy. Padahal biasanya dia akan cuek saja dan tak peduli atau malah keluar dari stadion setelah selesai dengan pertarungannya. Tetapi.. kemarin sikapnya sungguh berbeda. Dia malah berdiri menonton pertandingan selanjutnya, yaitu saat Kau melawan Flare. Dan dia bahkan sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan. Sungguh.. sikapnya benar-benar berlawanan dari biasanya." Terang Gray.

"Eh, m-masa? I-itu hanya perasaanmu saja Gray." Kata Lucy membantah.

"Tidak. Yang di katakan Gray itu benar." Kata Laxus. "Dia itu tipe orang yang dingin dan sangat acuh. Dia hanya akan melakukan apa yang bersangkutan dengannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mau menolongmu seperti itu, yang bahkan sama sekali tak menguntungkannya. Dan tatapannya padamu.. apa kau pernah memeperhatikan?" tanyanya pada Lucy

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau pasti tak tahu jika dia menatapmu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Di matanya, aku merasa Dia menganggapmu spesial."

Spesial? Natsu menatapnya spesial? Apa tatapan dingin dan cueknya itu saat melihatnya dia sebut spesial? -_-

Lucy hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Sementara gadis-gadis lain menyimak dengan penuh minat apa yang dikatakan Laxus.

"Aku tak pernah melihat tatapannya yang seperti itu pada yang lainnya. Matanya yang biasa terlihat dingin seperti menghangat ketika melihatmu. Dan dari yang ku tahu selama ini, kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang terlihat dekat dengan Natsu.

BLUSSSHHHHH...

Pipi Lucy merona. Tatapannya menghangat ketika melihat dirinya? Benarkah Natsu menatapnya begitu? Seolah dirinya ini spesial? Tapi.. kenapa? Dan.. apa tak terlalu berlebihan mengatakan jika Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan pemuda tampan bersurai sakura itu? Padahal yang Lucy rasakan, pertama kalinya Natsu seperti tak suka dengannya.

Lucy hanya bisa menerka-nerka, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun.. entah kenapa ia merasa hangat ketika Laxus mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Melihat reaksi Lucy yang blushing dan senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Mira tak kuasa untuk tak menggoda Lucy. "Cieh.. senangnya dianggap spesial oleh Natsu Dragneel."

"Wah.. sepertinya tuan wajah datar benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada si anak baru hem.." tambah Levy

Muka Lucy tambah blushing, "M-mou.. Mira..Levy-chan.. jangan menggodaku begitu."

"Apa kau tak mau menanyakan kenapa dia tak ikut menjengukmu Lucy?" kata Erza.

"I-itu.."

Mana mungkin Natsu mau repot-repot menjenguknya. Ya kan?

"Oh, kalau itu, hari ini sepertinya Natsu sedang ada keperluan penting." Terang Gray.

"Keperluan penting apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Dia tak pernah bercerita atau pamit kalau mau pergi. Dia sukanya main nyelonong begitu saja." Kesal pemuda berambut raven itu. Gajeel yang ada di dekatnya menjelaskan.

"Tadi, setelah selesai pertandingan Daimatou Enbu, kami bertiga memang mau mengajaknya untuk menjengukmu. Tapi dia malah pergi duluan dengan sedikit tergesa entah ke mana."

Lucy mengangguk paham. Begitu ya..

Sejujurnya dari lubuk hati Lucy yang paling dalam.. ia memang mengharapkan kehadirannya. Kehadiran Natsu, sekarang, di sini. Dan mendengar jika pemuda itu tak bisa datang, sejujurnya membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi.. _well.._ itu tak begitu masalah. Mendengar kabar jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Tapi, ada urusan apa ya Natsu?

"Sudahlah.. tak usah memikirkannya terus Lucy. Lebih baik kau pikirkan cara agar bisa makin dekat dengan Natsu." Cerocos Mira.

Semuanya tertawa sementara Lucy blushing berat. Begitu pula dengan Levy yang tertawa kecil. Namun tiba-tiba gadis ini ingat sesuatu hingga akhirnya gadis ini diam. Ia tampak bingung. Hal ini sangat mengganggunya sejak tadi malam.. saat Gajeel tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan padanya. Dan sepertinya.. hal ini berkaitan dengan Lucy.. jika tebakannya benar. Apakah.. ia harus bertanya langsung pada Lucy tentang masalah ini? Tapi, jika ia menanyakannya, mungkin akan merusak suasana saat ini.

Namun, jika ia tak menanyakannya sekarang, hal ini akan tetap menjadi misteri yang tak berakhir. Jadi.. gadis ini sudah memutuskan, akan menanyakannya. Saat ini juga.

Levy membuka suaranya, terdengar lirih, "Lu-chan."

"A-h.. ya.. ada apa Levy-chan?" respon gadis pirang itu.

Jemari Levy saling bertaut, gugup. Dia bingung apakah harus menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Namun dengan sedikit keberanian dan nekat, gadis ini akan bertanya.

"Itu.. aku ingin bertanya soal-"

"Ah! Sekarang sudah hampir malam ya? Maaf sepertinya kami harus segera pulang Lucy." Kata Gajeel tiba-tiba sehingga memotong perkataan Levy. Alhasil gadis bertubuh mungil ini tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya.

Lucy juga sesaat seperti lupa dengan Levy. Gadis itu melirik ke luar jendela, langit berwarna oranye mulai memudar, dampak dari matahari yang terbenam.

"Eh, iya. Sudah hampir gelap."

"Hontou ka? Juvia baru sadar!" pekik Mira.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Lagi pula kalian para gadis tak baik berkeliaran larut malam." Ajak Gajeel yang sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya bersama Gray dan Laxus.

Levy menatap pemuda bertampang sangar itu. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Gadis ini diam, namun akhirnya paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Lucy, kami pulang dulu ya."

"Ah, aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan." Tawar Lucy.

Lucy akhirnya mengantar teman-temannya sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya sudah mau ke rumahku dan menjengukku."

"No problem Lucy. Pokoknya lekas pulih ya supaya besok bisa berangkat. Kami pergi dulu. Jaa.."

Semuanya melambaikan tangan pada Lucy dan Lucy membalas lambaian tangan mereka hingga akhirnya sosok-sosok itu tak terlihat oleh karamelnya lagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan Levy mengatakannya?" tanya Erza pada pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

"Benar Gajeel. Kau langsung main pamit saja. Kita bahkan tidak mendapat informasi sama sekali darinya." Kata Gray.

Gajeel berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh kekarnya , membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti.

"Jangan sekarang." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Tapi, bukankah salah satu tujuan kita untuk menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Aku tak berfikir begitu." Kata Mira. "Yang ku fikirkan setelah melihat air matanya tadi membuatku membuang jauh-jauh semua dugaan itu. Aku.. sejujurnya.. aku tak tega menanyakannya pada Lucy."

Erza terdiam, gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebenarnya.. aku juga.." jujurnya. "Tapi, bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat akan menanyakan hal itu padanya? Hanya dia yang bisa menjawab semua misteri ini!"

"Aku tak setuju." Kata Levy. "Mungkin kita bisa menanyakannya lain kali. Atau ada cara lain agar kita mengetahuinya. Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi jika begini terus, bisa-bisa apa yang kita takutkan benar-benar terjadi sebelum kita menyadarinya." Cerca Laxus.

Ketujuh orang ini terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Tapi.." Juvia membuka suara, "Juvia merasa jika hal ini salah. Apa teman-teman kesana hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa air mata gadis ini tiba-tiba tumpah.

"J-Juvia.."

"Tapi, jika kita tak menanyakannya, kita tak akan tahu-"

"Tidak!" potong Juvia keras, menatap teman-temannya yang kini terdiam, "Kalian tidak tahu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia. Kalian tak bisa merasakannya.. dan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana sebelumnya!"

"Jangan-jangan.. k-kau.."

 _Memflashback.._

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan menangis, "Dia.. sama dengan kita.. Ibunya.. ibunya di bunuh.. hiks.. oleh mereka.. oleh mahluk yang sama, yang telah membunuh orang tua kita.."

Dan keterkejutan keenam temannya, menjadi pembuka cerita gadis berambut biru panjang ini. Apa yang diketahuinya dari masa lalu Lucy.. kemudian Ia katakan.. semuanya..

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu berjalan menembus kegelapan gang-gang pertokoan. Namun walau begitu, tatapannya sama sekali tak terfokus pada jalan. Musik yang dikeluarkan lewat headset ditelinganya bahkan sama sekali tak membuatnya keluar dari hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Pemuda itu kembali mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan pria bersurai oranye yang merupakan supir keluarga Heartfilia, Lyon.

' _.. jadi, sejak saat itu. Kehidupan normalnya harus berubah.'_

Loki mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan satu kalimat menyakitkan. Tak ada satupun yang tak ia ceritakan padanya. Semuanya kini sudah jelas. Dan bertambah jelas namun.. aneh.. dan sulit dipercaya.

Jadi, selama ini, gadis itu berjuang untuk mengemban tugas yang sama sekali tak di inginkannya. Tugas berat yang ditimpakan padanya sejak menjadi orang yang terpilih. Dia..

"Jadi.. dialah sang 'LIGHT WITCH'? Sulit dipercaya. _"_

Pemuda itu kembali mengingat appa yang ditanyakannya saat di kafe.

.

" _Ada satu hal yang tak ku mengerti." Kata Natsu._

" _Bagian mananya yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Loki, yang kini sudah bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Natsu._

" _Soal ke 12 Bintang. Lucy pernah memanggil salah satunya, Taurus saat Daimatou enbu hari pertama. Jadi, dia dan 11 bintang lainnya yang nantinya akan menemaninya melawan kegelapan?" tanyanya. Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan paling panjang yang pernah Natsu tanyakan._

 _Loki menggeleng, "Bukan." Katanya. Matanya kembali berfokus pada Natsu. "Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita dongeng 'Light Witch and the 12 Zodiac'?"_

" _Itu dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak." Jawab Natsu._

" _Kau salah." Kata Loki dan itu sukses membuat Natsu bingung. "Itu bukanlah sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur biasa. Dalam dongeng itu dikatakan jika di masa depan akan terpilih seorang 'Light Witch' yang dipilih langsung oleh 'Crystal Heart'. Lalu di bagian akhirnya di katakan jika orang yang dipilih oleh 'Cristal Heart' akan bertarung melawan kegelapan bersama 12 Zodiac yang juga terpilih. Jadi bisa saja 12 Zodiac atau Enchater di pilih di masa yang sama dengan Light Witch terpilih, yang artinya.. 12 Zodiac itu adalah beberapa dari kita (penyihir) yang terpilih."_

 _Orang terpilih?_

" _Lalu, siapa 12 Orang terpilih itu?"_

" _Aku tak tahu. Tapi-" Loki diam sebentar lalu membuka suara lagi, dengan nada yang berbisik, "Mungkin kitalah orangnya."_

.

Natsu mendengus kasar, "Aku? Aku salah satu dari ke 12 Zodiac itu? Apa dia bercanda?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaketnya. Gigi bertaringnya bergemelutuk, tangannya menyingkap sedikit lengan jaketnya.

"Mana mungkin.. Iblis sepertiku ini.." katanya. Dan samar-samar dari tangan kanannya itu, terlihat sebuah tanda kehitaman.. yang lebih pekat dari kegelapan.

.

.

" _Kita harus melindunginya.. minna.. hiks.. dia sedang dalam bahaya.."_

 _._

" _Ku mohon, jaga dia. Dia adalah penyelamat satu-satunya.. Jellal."_

 _._

" _Baiklah.. jika ini demi melindungi semuanya aku akan melndunginya.. dan memberitahu yang lain.. pak tua."_

 _._

" _Natsu.. aku menaruh harapan besar padamu. Jadi ku mohon.. jangan kecewakan aku. Lindungi Lucy dari mereka.."_

 _._

" _Walau begitu.. aku akan tetap melindunginya.. Lucy.. tanpa kau suruh, Loki."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku, bersiaplah bertarung, dua hari lagi, Sting, Minerva."_

 _._

" _Akan kami habisi Lucy Heartfilia dan orang yang akan menjadi rekan pertandingannya, Master Hades."_

 _._

" _Apakah.. aku harus memberitahunya?"_

 _._

 _._

Sementara itu... di kediaman Heartfilia

Tok tok tok

"Lucy. Kau di dalam?"

"Ya Ayah. Tunggu sebentar."

Kriet..

Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut mendapati sang Ayah berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi bukan pria itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sosok gadis kecil bersurai biru yang berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Lucy, mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggak bersama kita."

"Ha-halo Lucy-san..."

 _D-dia.._

"W-Wendy?!"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Yoshh! (Ngibarin bendera Fairy Tail) *plakk*

Di chapter ini cuma menceritakan tentang pertemuan Loki-Natsu, Jellal-dan orang yang entah siapa itu, Lucy- teman temannya. Namun, mulai tampak konflik yang akan terjadi dan kejahatan mulai bergerak mengincar Lucy. Dan ternyata yang menjadi kaki tangan Zeref adalah.. jeng!jeng! Master HADES aka PUREHITO! 0_0

Lho.. purehito kan salah satu juri di pertandingan daimatou enbu yang juga guru di sana. Kok bisa?

Ya bisa lah.. dan hal itu masih rahasia. :v

Lalu hal apa yang sebenarnya diketahui Levy dan lainnya? Apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan? Dan.. apa yang diketahui Juvia tentang masa lalu Lucy?

Lalu soal Natsu. Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri Iblis. Kok begitu? Apa memang Natsu ini sebenernya bukan manusia? 0_0

Dan di bagian terakhir.. tiba-tiba muncul Wendy yang nantinya akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah Lucy dan teman-temannya.

Hohoho.. sepertinya terlalu banyak misteri di chapter ini ya? Dan jelas bikin penasaran. Tapi tenang aja, misteri-misteri ini akan terjawab di chapter-chapter terdepan. Makanya tetep ikuti terus fanfic ini ya! ^_^

Karena itu, biar Sheilchan semangat ngelanjutin fic ini, kasih dukungan dengan REVIEW ya! ^_^

Oh iya.. buat pemberitahuan, mulai chapter-chapter besok, bakalan muncul klimaksnya! Jadi tetep tunggu ya!

.

.

 _Waktu mundur beberapa jam_

 _Malam hari, Sabtu pukul 8.30 pm_

Di dalam ruang tamu rumah berukuran sedang itu, enam orang remaja tengah duduk di sofa, mengelilingi sebuah meja berukuran sedang. Lima orang lainnya bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka dikumpulakan seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda bertindik ini. Rasa penasarannya beberapa jam lalu akhirnya telah terjawab.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau menyuruhku dan Laxus ke tempat gadis-gadis ini, Ice head? Dan kenapa wajahmu serius sekali begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Gray. Pemuda itu duduk bersama Laxus yang juga sama bingungnya dengan mereka.

"Sesuatu selalu terjadi Ice freak, namun hal ini terlalu mengejutkan dan sulit untuk di percaya." Jawab Gajeel.

Semuanya makin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya masalah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa sih? Dan tadi kau juga tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah kami dan langsung menarik Levy keluar. Bagaimana kami tak bingung dan curiga!" cerca Erza.

Tak lama Levy McGarden masuk ke ruang itu sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu meletakkan buku-buku yang sudah tampak usang itu ke atas meja kaca dengan sedikit keras karena keberatan. Hal itu langsung disambut reaksi melotot dari sang Titania, mengingat meja itu ialah yang beli. Levy menatapnya dengan tersenyum kikuk seolah berkata _'Maafkan aku. Yang penting mejanya tidak pecah.'_

"O-Oy.. untuk apa buku-buku ini? Ku kira kau kebelakang karena ingin membawakan camilan dan munuman." Celetuk Gray ngawur dan kepalanya langsung dihadiahi bogem oleh Gajeel.

"Jangan bercanda dulu Ice boxer! Ini serius!" ucapnya kesal.

Gajeel beralih pada Levy lalu menganggukkan kepalanya saat gadis itu balas menatapnya, seolah memberi kode. Levy yang kini mengenakan kacamata duduk di samping Mira lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang tadi dibawanya.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian." Katanya. Lalu ia mulai membuka buku tebal dan terlihat usang di tangannya.

"Apa kalian ingat cerita dongeng berjudul _Light Witch and the 12 Zodiac_?" tanya gadis itu masih sambil membuka halaman buku usangnya.

"Light Witch and the 12 Zodiac? Maksudmu dongeng yang sering diceritakan waktu tidur untuk anak-anak itu?" tanya Mira memastikan. Levy mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Tapi apa kalian paham benar apa maksud dari cerita itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maksud?" tanya Laxus bingung.

Levy berhenti membalik halaman buku usang di tangannya. Lalu meletakkan buku itu di atas meja. Teman-temannya mendekat agar dapat melihat halaman apa yang dibuka gadis itu.

Levy menjelaskan, "Di situ dikatakan jika para Enchanter melepaskan separuh roh mereka lalu menjadi bagian dari _Kalung kristal atau Crystal Heat._ Sementara sebagian roh mereka lagi mengembara di dunia untuk mencari orang terpilih di masa depan yang akan mengemban tugas untuk melindungi Light Witch terpilih dan bersama mengalahkan Zeref."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, lalu ada apa memangnya?" tanya Erza bingung.

"Apa kau tahu siapa saja Enchanter itu?" tanya Gajeel. Erza menggeleng pelan.

Levy membalik halaman di buku tebalnya lagi lalu berhenti setelah sampai di halaman berjudul, _'12 Strongers Enchanter'._ "Tadi aku mengajak Gajeel untuk mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan dekat sini. Dan aku menemukan beberapa buku yang menarik perhatianku. Coba kalian lihat halaman ini." katanya. "Di situ dikatakan ada 12 High Enchanter, 12 Penyihir tingkat tinggi yang menggunakan senjata sihir yang membantu sang Light Witch untuk mengalahkan Zeref. Dan 12 Enchanter itu tidak lain adalah Aquarius, Piesces, Taurus, Aries, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius dan Capricon."

"M-Maksudmu.. 12 Zodiac?" tanya Juvia.

"Ya."

"Jadi.. 12 Zodiac yang kita tahu saat ini adalah 12 Hight Enchanter yang telah membantu sang Light Witch mengalahkan Zeref? Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan saat ini, kenapa 12 Zodiac itu memilih melepas sebagian roh mereka dan menunggu orang terpilih yang mungkin akan di beri kekuatan oleh mereka?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Hal itu jugalah yang mengganggu pikiranku, Gray. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya." Levy mengambil buku satunya di meja, bukunya kali ini terlihat lebih usang dan seperti hampir hancur saat jemari kecil itu membalik halamannya. "Ini." Levy menyodorkan buku tua itu pada teman-temannya. "Di buku yang tidak diketahui penulisnya itu tertulis jika 12 Enchanter-"

"Mereka.. Manusia?!" pekik Mira saat membaca kalimat di buku itu.

"Ya. Ternyata mereka adalah manusia."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Erza tak percaya.

"Hal itu semula juga mengejutkanku dan Gajeel. Tapi akhirnya aku paham alasan mereka melepaskan roh mereka dan memilih mempercayakan pesan dari sang Light Witch pada orang terpilih di masa depan. Itu karena mereka sudah tahu.. jika Light Witch terpilih berada di masa yang sangat jauh dari masa hidup mereka. Mereka bisa tua.. dan mati. Karena itu mereka melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Begitu ya.. lalu kapan 12 orang terpilih itu muncul?" tanya Laxus.

"Mungkin.. bisa saja setelah Light Witch terpilih di masa depan muncul." Jawab Juvia.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung teman-teman. Di buku ini dikatakan jika sang Light Witch terpilih bisa memperoleh kekuatan luar biasa dari kalungnya, yaitu kekuatan untuk memanggil roh 12 Zodiac."

"Apa?!"

"Itu benar."

"Sulit di percaya."

"Apa kalian ingat pertandingan daimatou enbu tadi? Saat Lucy melawan Flare?" tanya Gajeel.

Semua mengangguk. Pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Kalian lihat kan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dari diri Lucy yang bersinar terang lalu tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki berarmor emas dengan kapak besar di tangannya, dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengayunkan kapaknya dan membuat arena hancur. Dan apa kalian memperhatikan saat laki-laki itu menghilang?"

"Dia hilang begitu saja." Kata Gray.

"Tidak. Dia tak hilang dengan sendirinya." Kata Gajeel sembari menatap pemuda raven itu. "Pendengaranku lebih tajam dari siapapun dan saat sebelum pria itu menghilang aku sempat mendengar Lucy berkata seperti ini : _'Tertutuplah gerbang cahaya, kembalilah sang bintang, Taurus!'._ "

DEG!

Semua membulatkan manik mereka. Apa? Taurus?

"Taurus? Kembalilah sang.. bintang?"

"Bukankah.. Taurus adalah salah satu dari 12 Zodiac?"

"Tapi.. kenapa bisa.. jika memang dia itu Zodiac.. roh sang Enchanter.. apa seorang penyihir biasa bisa-" perkataan Juvia terpotong. Gadis itu membulatkan manik matanya, "J-jangan-jangan-"

Gajeel mengangguk pada gadis itu, lalu beralih pada yang lainnya, "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Terutama kalian para gadis." Kata Gejeel serius. "Apa kalian pernah melihat.. kalung yang dipakai oleh Lucy?"

"K-Kalung.."

"Aku.. sejujurnya tidak pernah meihatnya." Jawab Erza.

"Aku juga.." kata Mira.

"Kalung itu berbentuk kristal kecil panjang berukuran sekitar 3-4 cm. Berwarna hijau dan ketika malam berubah menjadi biru muda atau bening."

Mira tercekat, "Kalung.. kristal.. bisa berubah? Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Pasti Natsu yang memberi tahumu ya, Gajeel?" tanya Gray. Gajeel mengangguk.

"Natsu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Apa dia menguntit Lucy?" tanya Erza.

Gajeel diam, tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan kali ini. Bahkan Laxus dan Gray mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Hal itu langsung membuat keempat gadis ini melotot.

"JADI BENAR DIA MENGUNTIT LUCY!" Pekik mereka.

Gajeel menutup telinganya, "Kalian tanya saja dengan orangnya langsung dan jangan tanya padaku kenapa dia melakukannya karena akhir-akhir ini seluruh tindakannya aneh. Tapi tak usah memusingkan hal itu. Lebih baik kalian berfikir, apa hubungan kalung Lucy.. dengan kalung kristal yang telah mengunci kekuatan Zeref juga separuh roh 12 ZODIAC."

Hubungan.. kalung berbentuk kristal.. dan kalung kristal.. pemilik kalung bisa memanggil roh 12 Zodiac-

"L-Lucy.. t-tidak mungkin." Juvia menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

"Ini memang tidak mungkin.. tapi, melihat hal tadi, bisa disimpulkan jika dia.. adalah sang LIGHT WITCH."

Fakta mengejutkan ini membuat kumpulan remaja ini menjadi heboh. Jadi.. Lucy.. dia adalah Light Witch terpilih?

"Tapi.. ini tak mungkin.. tak ada bukti yang jelas jika dia adalah sang Light Witch!" bantah Juvia.

"Hanya ada satu hal untuk membuktikannya teman-teman.." kara Gajeel. "Kita harus bertanya langsung.. pada Lucy."

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Rencana

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Mystery

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and the others

Warning : AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Gaje, Cerita nggak menarik, Typo berserakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fanfic ini.

.

.

Chapter 8 update !

Haah.. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sekolah, sheilchan punya waktu luang buat ngetik kelanjutan cerita ini. Sebelumnya sheilchan mau minta maaf karena membiarkan fanfic ini gitu aja tanpa ada tanda-tanda kapan chapter selanjutnya dilanjutin. Gomen readers tercinta.. *digebukin berjamaah*

Pokoknya makasih banget buat para readers yang masih terus nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Walaupun sheilchan selalu telat update tapi sheilchan selalu berusaha buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini kok..

Oh iya kemarin ada yang tanya soal Enchanter dan Zodiac, apakah Enchanter dan Zodiac satu tubuh. Jadi gini nih.. Enchanter adalah sebutan untuk 12 penyihir sakti yang telah membantu Light Witch menghadapi Zeref. Karena 12 penyihir itu gugur saat menghadapi Zeref –sebenernya nggak gugur sih karena mereka melepaskan sebagian roh mereka untuk menjadi bagian dari kalung kristal cahaya-. Untuk mengenang 12 Enchanter itu orang-orang akhirnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 12 Zodiac. Jadi intinya Enchanter dan Zodiac itu sama! Zodiac hanyalah sebutan saja.

Hm.. kayaknya itu dulu aja deh yang Sheilchan jelasin. Kalau ada yang masih kurang jelas kalian bisa tanya sama Sheilchan lewat review atau PM. Karena dah kelamaan ngoceh langsung aja deh.. READ ENJOYY! ^_^

.

.

.

"Dengan ini kita sepakat, gadis itu akan bertanding dan pertandingan kali ini dia akan melawan Sting dan Minerva."

"Maaf Purehito-san, kami memang setuju jika dia dimasukkan dalam babak dua ini. Tapi bukankah keputusan Anda terlalu gegabah? Membiarkan gadis yang baru terluka, bertarung dengan dua murid kuat dari kelas Sabertooth."

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu sebagai wali kelasnya, Makarov. Tapi melihat pembagian pertarungannya kemarin, aku khawatir jika bukan orang yang lebih kuat yang melawannya, dia akan lepas kendali lagi."

"Aku setuju saja dengan keputusanmu, Purehito-san." Ucap Porlyusica membuat Makarov melotot.

"Porlyusica?!"

"Tapi-" Porlyusica menautkan kedua jemari tangannya di depan wajah, "Gadis itu akan berpasangan dengan pemuda terkuat di kelasnya."

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8.**

"Kemana semua orang?"

Lucy berjalan di koridor dengan tatapan heran. Sejak kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan Magnolia Academy ini, ia belum bertemu seorang pun siswa atau siswi di sini.

Lucy menduga duga, apakah pertandingan dilaksanakan di tempat lain, atau malah semuanya sudah berkumpul di stadion . Tapi mungkin saja mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas karena memang kelas-kelas yang ia lewati sebelumnya pintunya tertutup. Mungkin saja ada pengumuman di kelas, termasuk kelasnya. Diapun bergegas ke kelas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Lucy tampak ragu. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat kekuatannya tak sengaja terlepas dan berakhir dengan menghancurkan separuh stadion dan membuat orang-orang ketakutan.

Lucy berpikir apakah teman-temannya tidak akan takut dengannya?

Lucy menghela nafas, "Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Walaupun mereka nantinya akan menjauhiku, bukankah masih ada Levy-chan dan lainnya?"

Lucy membenahi sikapnya, meyakinkan diri. "Aku akan masuk."

Jemari lentik Lucy mendorong pelan pintu ruang kelas Fairy Tail dan secara perlahan pintu terbuka. Tapi pemandangan yang Lucy lihat adalah ruang kelas yang kosong. Karena tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, Lucy melangkah ke dalam.

Bangku kosong.. Meja guru juga kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda teman sekelasnya, seolah memang sejak awal mereka tak berada di kelas ini. Jadi.. kemana semua orang.

"Kosong.. Apa jangan-jangan semuanya sudah ke stadion ya? Akh! Kalau begitu aku harus segera kesana!"

Lucy berbalik dan hendak bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Santai saja Heartfilia, pertandingannya baru akan mulai beberapa menit lagi."

Lucy yang terkejut langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi, Heartfilia. Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar?"

' _Dia.. Siapa?'_

Seorang pemuda yang asing di mata Lucy terlihat duduk dengan santai di atas meja guru. Padahal sebelumnya Lucy yakin dia melihat bahwa meja guru kosong. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada seorang siswa yang sedang duduk di sana?

"Kau.. Siapa?" tanya Lucy polos.

Pemuda asing yang duduk di atas meja itu tersenyum mempesona. Surai pirangnya yang lebat ia sibakkan ke belakang agar tak menutupi matanya. Dan Lucy baru sadar jika dia memiliki wajah tampan sekali dengan kulit putih bersih. Hanya saja.. Lucy sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Jadi dari mana pemuda ini tahu namanya?

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tak ada orang disekolah ini yang tak tahu dirimu, Heartfilia." Cetus pemuda itu. Dia turun dari atas meja dan berjalan ke arah Lucy dengan sebelah tangan masuk ke saku celana.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sting Eucliff, orang yang akan kau hadapi di pertandingan nanti."

.

.

"Bagaimana Mira? Apa kau berhasil menghubungi Lu-chan?"

Mira mengernyit, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya, jadi telepatiku tak bisa mencapainya."

"Aneh sekali. Lu-chan memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, tapi kenapa kita tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya?" cerca Levy. Dia tampak gelisah.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia belum sampai di sini. Tenanglah Levy."

"Tapi Lu-chan berkata jika hari ini dia akan masuk. Dan, bagaimana ini Mira? Lu-chan ternyata masuk ke babak 2 dan dia tidak tahu hal ini!"

Mira menghela nafas. Ia melihat papan pengumuman yang terpampang jelas di tembok, menatap nama Lucy yang tercantum di sana setelah nama Levy.

Pertandingan babak ke 2 di mulai hari ini. Pertandingan ini akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Setengah dari siswa yang berhasil lolos di babak pertama akan bertarung hari ini, sementara separuhnya akan bertarung besok. Mira dan Levy bertanding hari ini, sementara dua sahabat dekat mereka, Erza dan Juvia bertarung besok jadi mereka hanya akan menonton di luar. Anak-anak yang bertanding berkumpul di ruangan depan pintu gerbang coloseum sejak pagi.

Dan yang mengejutkan, Lucy yang kalah pada pertandingan babak satu ternyata ikut bertanding di babak kedua ini. Hal itu tentu membuat dua teman Lucy, Mira dan Levy bertanya tanya. Dan parahnya, Lucy pastinya sama sekali tak mengetahui hal ini dan dia juga belum datang. Dua gadis ini tentu saja gelisah.

"Belum bertanding sudah gelisah saja."

Suara seorang cowok terdengar dari belakang. Mira dan Levy membalikkan badan dan menemukan sosok Gray yang kini berdiri di belakang keduanya sambil stripper. Dia tak sendirian karena sahabat dekatnya, Natsu berjalan di belakangnya dengan sikap cool seperti biasa. Tapi kepalanya tampak menoleh kesana kemari seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Oh.. Gray.. Natsu.. Ohayou." Sapa Levy.

"Ohayou.."

"Gray.. Bajumu." Ingat Mira.

"Iya-iya. Hari ini agak gerah, jadi aku buka baju. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak akan telanjang tiba-tiba." terang Gray. Dia melirik Natsu yang sedang mengedarkan onixnya kesana kemari. Sepertinya Gray tahu apa yang sedang Natsu cari.

"Mana si pirang itu?" tanya Natsu. Onixnya menatap Mira dan Levy bergantian.

' _Ternyata benar dugaanku'_ batin Gray

Mira dan Levy saling tatap, lalu menggeleng bersamaan dengan lesu, "Kami tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia belum berangkat? Atau mungkin memang dia tidak berangkat." Terang Mira.

"Tidak berangkat?" tanya Natsu memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi aku merasakan tekanan sihirnya di sekitar sekolahan."

Levy dan Mira terperanjat, "Hontou ka?"

Gray mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi hanya sebentar dan tiba- tiba aku tak dapat merasakan keberadaannya lagi. Ini agak aneh.." cerca Gray.

Levy tampak berpikir, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, mungkin Lucy memang sebenarnya berangkat hari ini. Tapi.. di mana dia sekarang?"

Mira ikut berpikir lalu tiba- tiba dia teringat, "Bukankah Lucy tidak tahu kalau dia ikut bertanding? Jangan- jangan dia ada di bangku penonton bersama Erza dan Juvia!"

Gray melotot, "Kalau begitu bisa gawat. Dia bisa tidak lulus karena tak mengikuti pertandingan ini!" paniknya. "Natsu, sepertinya kita harus menca- he? Di mana dia?"

Gray bingung. Pasalnya Natsu yang tadi ada di dekatnya kini menghilang entah kemana. Mira dan Levy juga ikutan bingung

"Bukannya tadi dia di dekatku?" heran Gray.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi." Komentar Mira.

"Pergi? Tapi pergi ke mana?"

Levy menatap Gray dan Mira bergantian, "Mungkin kita memang tak bisa merasakan kehadiran Lucy. Tapi.. Natsu memiliki penciuman yang luar biasa."

Gray sadar akan sesuatu, "Dia pergi mencari Lucy."

.

.

Lucy mematung di tempat. Sting Eucliff? Lucy tidak tahu ada siswa bernama Sting di kelas Fairy Tail. Atau memang dia bukan siswa dari kelasnya? Dan apa yang dia bilang tadi?

"Lawanku? Apa maksudmu?"

Sting berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Lucy, "Hm.. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa kau masuk ke babak dua."

Lucy melotot, "M-masuk ke babak dua? Kau jangan mengada-ada. Aku sudah kalah di pertandingan pertama beberapa hari lalu."

Sting menyeringai. Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di balik senyumnya itu, dan tiba-tiba ia tak melihat sosok Sting lagi di depannya.

"Jika kau tak percaya pada ucapanku, kau bisa memastikannya di Stadion."

DEG!

Jantung Lucy terasa hampir mencelos dari tempatnya. Sejak kapan pemuda ini di belakangnya?!

Saat Lucy berbalik, saat itulah dia merasakan dorongan kuat pada pundaknya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah mundur menabrak dinding.

"Akh!" pekik Lucy. Dia menatap tak percaya sosok Sting yang kini telah memojokkannya ke tembok. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan gerakan secepat ini? Kecepatan macam apa ini?!

Sting mencengkeram pundak Lucy yang kini dia pojokkan. Lucy di didepanya tampak seperti kelinci yang tersudutkan, menatapnya takut.

"Tak ku sangka.. Kau begitu lemah hingga aku sangat mudah untuk menyudutkanmu." Katanya. "Dan apa kau tahu.. Aku benar-benar sangat siap untuk menghancurkan lawanku di pertandingan nanti." Katanya dengan memasang seringai licik.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pemuda ini sepertinya tidak main-main. Dan jika yang dia katakan benar tentang ia yang akan menjadi lawan Sting..

Lucy benar-benar dalam masalah.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Lucy takut. Jika mengingat kata-katanya, Lucy jadi teringat dengan gadis berambut merah panjang yang beberapa hari lalu hampir membunuhnya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku" Jawabnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa _mereka_ tahan dengan baumu ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lucy, berbisik halus yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Kau benar-benar sangat menggoda. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengasihanimu."

Lucy tersadar saat Sting mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Dia seperti berniat menciumnya! Dengan sekuat tenaga Lucy mendorong tubuh kekar di depannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Sting sama sekali tak bergerak dan malah makin menghimpitnya ke tembok

"A-apa y-yang kau laku-kan? K-ku mohon lepaskan!"

Sting terkekeh melihat perlawanan sia-sia Lucy, "Percuma kau berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum ku dapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Lucy merasakan ngilu di punggungnya karena himpitan Sting. Sementara pemuda itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Lucy memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Tidak.. Ciuman pertamanya..

DUASSHH!

Lucy merasakan suatu hempasan kuat di sampingnya dan tiba-tiba cengkeraman Sting terlepas dan dia mendengar suara meja dan kursi yang hancur.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan, hn?"

DEG!

' _Suara ini-'_

Lucy langsung membuka matanya dan saat itu juga Lucy langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pink yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

"Natsu!" pekik Lucy. Pemuda itu datang lagi.. Untuk menolongnya.

"Seharusnya kau langsung ke stadion, bukannya ke sini." Kata Natsu, melirik gadis di belakangnya lewat sudut mata.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, "M-maaf.. Ku kira kalian masih dikelas."

"Natsu Dragneel.." Sting menggeram. Dengan segera Natsu menarik Lucy mendekat ke tubuhnya, melindungi.

Dari puing-puing bangku yang hancur, Sting bangkit dengan menoreh bekas tinju di pipinya. Dia menatap Natsu tajam, dengan matanya yang sesaat tampak berkilat. Tatapan penuh amarah yang sangat mengintimidasi. Bahkan Lucy tak berani menatap langsung mata Sting. Namun Natsu sama sekali tak merasa gentar dengan tatapan itu. Dia tetap tenang dan staycool seperti biasanya.

"Beraninya kau memukulku, Salamander Natsu Dragneel." Geram Sting.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti gadis dari kelasku, Sting dari Sabertooth." Balas Natsu.

Sting tersenyum-tidak, lebih tepat di sebut menyeringai. "Aku tak menyakitinya, Salamander. Aku sedang mengobrol dengannya. Tapi kau tiba-tiba merusak suasana." Katanya, menatap Lucy yang berada di belakang Natsu, seakan tertarik.

Natsu langsung memasang tatapan tak suka, "Jangan macam-macam, Sting. Jika kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhmu." kata Natsu penuh ancaman. Lucy sama sekali tak tahu kenapa Natsu tampak sangat marah kepada Sting. Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengan mereka?

SINGG..

DEG!

"KYAHH!?"

DUARR!

Lucy memekik. Tiba- tiba saja Natsu berbalik dan meraih pinggangnya lalu menjatuhkan diri. Ledakan terdengar dari atas keduanya dan meruntuhkan eternit. Natsu berguling untuk menghindar bersama Lucy di pelukannya.

"Ara? Sepertinya kau bisa membaca seranganku ya, Natsu-kun?"

Seorang gadis dengan aksen cina berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan memunculkan bola sihir berwarna kehitaman. Natsu yang kini dalam posisi berlutut sambil memeluk pinggang Lucy langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Minerva."

Minerva melempar senyum pada Natsu, sementara Lucy hanya bisa menatap takut gadis itu. Apa dia berniat membunuhnya dan Natsu tadi?

"Senang kau tidak melupakanku, Natsu-kun. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu denganmu di pertandingan. Agar aku bisa membalasmu dan menghancurkanmu." Katanya.

Lucy bergidik sendiri mendengar kata-katanya. Sepertinya gadis ini lebih mengerikan dari pada pemuda pirang yang hampir menciumnya.

"Minerva, kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja. Padahal aku sedang mau bersenang-senang dengan mereka." Kesal Sting.

"Sudah cukup kan kau menemuinya? Sekarang cepat ke Stadion. Pertandingan sebentar lagi di mulai."

Sting berdecak, lalu dalam sekejap mata dia telah berdiri di samping Minerva. Sebelum pergi dia sempat menoleh ke Lucy.

"Kita akan bertemu di pertandingan nanti, Heartfilia-san. Ku harap kau dan partnermu nanti bersiap menerima seranganku dan Minerva." Dan setelah berkata begitu mereka berdua menghilang.

Lucy mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Setelah kejadian kemarin sepertinya bayak hal-hal yang sulit dipahami menimpanya. Dan jujur saja.. Lucy benar-benar tak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Sting tadi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Lucy tersadar akibat pertanyaan Natsu. Dia menatap pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya kelewat serius.

"Aku.. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi dia bilang padaku jika dia akan menjadi lawanku di pertandingan babak ke dua."

"Lawanmu?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Hum. Padahal aku saja tak lolos babak pertama. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata akan menjadi lawanku-"

"Kau memang masuk ke babak dua." Potong Natsu cepat.

Lucy melotot, "A-aku masuk ke babak kedua? Be-benarkah?"

Natsu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba lonceng berdenting dengan keras, menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Lonceng tanda pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Pertandingannya mau dimulai!" pekik Lucy panik.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Natsu segera berlari ke arah pintu, begitu pula Lucy yang tampak makin panik setelah mendengar penuturan Natsu barusan. Tapi Natsu menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru dia berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Terlalu lama lewat koridor. Kita harus lewat luar." Natsu mendekat ke arah jendela kayu besar yang berada di koridor, melongok ke bawah. Lucy mendekat dan turut melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba wajah Lucy berubah pucat.

"Lewat luar? M-maksudmu kita harus melompat ke luar? Dari lantai dua"

Natsu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kalau lewat sini akan lebih cepat. Tapi, kau tak mungkin bisa melompat ke sana." Ungkap Natsu. Lucy sedikit menghela nafas. Syukurlah jika pemuda bersurai pink ini tahu jika hal ini mustahil baginya.

"Kalau begitu-" Natsu tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Lucy, "Cepat naik."

Lucy melongo selebar-lebarnya, "N-naik? Apa kau bermaksud menggendongku turun dari sini?!"

"Hn."

"T-tapi aku kan be-kyahhh!" karena tak sabar, Natsu langsung memaksa Lucy naik ke punggungnya dan dalam sekali ancang-ancang, Natsu membawa tubuhnya dan Lucy melompat ke luar jendela.

.

.

"Natsu dan Lucy belum muncul juga! Bagaimana ini?!" resah Levy.

Mira berjalan bolak-balik sambil beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang, berharap dua sosok yang dia tunggu segera muncul, "Entahlah. Pertandingannya sudah di mulai."

"Apa lebih baik kita susul saja, Mira? Masih ada waktu untuk pembukaan turnamen babak kedua."

"Itu tidak perlu." Kata Gray yang kini telah berpakaian. "Aku yakin dia akan sampai tepat waktu bersama Lucy."

Suara langkah kaki cepat mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya dan saat berbalik, mereka melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pink yang kini tengah berlari sambil menggendong gadis pirang di punggungnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah ketiganya.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Natsu memperlambat tempo larinya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan tiga temannya. Pemuda itu menurunkan gadis di punggungnya dan dalam beberapa detik, pelukan hangat menyambutnya.

"Lu-chan! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

"Iya. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu."

Levy melepaskan pelukannya cepat, "Lu-chan! Apa kau tahu?! Kau masuk ke babak dua!"

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya. Natsu sudah memberitahuku."

Ketiga gadis itu berbincang sementara Natsu menatap sosok Lucy, cukup lama. Gray mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Tak ku sangka, kau benar-benar mencarinya, Natsu. Sepertinya kau mulai sedikit berubah." Cerca Gray.

Natsu hanya melirik Gray sebentar tanpa ekspresi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Gray menghela nafas, "Walaupun sikapmu masih saja dingin."

Natsu memasang ekspresi lain dari biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai pink itu

"Sepertinya ada masalah serius yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Natsu mengangguk. "Hn. Sting menemui Lucy."

Gray tampak sangat terkejut, "Sting dari Sabertooth?! Ada apa dia menemui Lucy?!"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi dia berkata jika dia akan menjadi lawan Lucy." Kata Natsu serius.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Gray di buat terkejut.

Natsu tak mendengarkan apa yang ditanyakan Gray selanjutnya karena yang dia perhatikan sekarang adalah sosok Sting Eucliff yang berjalan menembus kerumunan di seberang bersama Minerva. Matanya menatap langsung sosok Lucy dan entah kenapa Natsu sangat tidak suka melihat tatapan Sting itu.

' _Ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Sting dan Minerva. Tapi apa? Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu bahwa Lucy akan menjadi lawan selanjutnya?'_

Sting dan Minerva menghilang dari mata Natsu. Dan saat itulah, Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Lucy akan dalam bahaya.

"Bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji pada Loki, untuk melindunginya."

Pertandingan babak kedua dibuka. Dimulai dengan sambutan dari ibu kepala sekolah dan dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan aturan pertandingan oleh Jura Nekins. Pertandingan babak kedua ini berbeda dengan babak pertama karena di babak kedua ini, akan dilakukan pertandingan 2 vs 2. Siswa akan berpasangan dengan siswa dari kelasnya untuk melawan kelas lain. Pemenang ditentukan setelah melihat anggota tim mana yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

Dan Lucy akan melawan Sting juga gadis bernama Minerva. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekali, Lucy bisa tahu jika kemampuannya jauh di atas kedua orang itu. Dia benar-benar bisa celaka jika berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Dan Lucy bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya melawan Sting-Minerva. Ia berharap semoga paling tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Mira atau Levy yang telah terbukti kuat.

Tapi, tubuh Lucy terasa dingin. Pikirannya kalut. Takut. Lucy sangat takut. Dia bukannya takut melawan Sting, tapi yang dia takutkan adalah jika Ia secara tak sengaja melepaskan kekuatannya kembali.

Pertandingan yang sangat menegangkan dimulai. Pertandingan awal adalah Gray-Mira melawan anak kelas Sabertooth. Di pertandingan ini, Gray tampak kewalahan karena salah satu anak Saber, Rufus bisa mengcopy sihirnya. Dan Mira agak kewalahan menghadapi pengguna sihir petir, Orga.

Namun kesempatan serangan balik muncul. Saat Gray mengeluarkan jurus yang sangat sulit dicopy Rufus. Gray mengalahkan Rufus dengan Sihir yang dia namai Devil Ice Slayer. Gray kemudian membantu menahan serangan Orga dan menciptakan peluang untuk Mira menyerang dengan berubah menjadi Sitri Soul. Mereka berdua menang di babak ini.

Juvia yang duduk di bangku penonton bersama Erza bersorak kegirangan. Gajeel juga turut menyoraki. Sementara Erza dan Laxus biasa saja. Pertandingan terus di lanjutkan. Sedikit demi sedikit peserta mulai berkurang dan hal itu makin membuat Lucy resah. Di kelasnya hanya tinggal dia dan 3 orang yang belum bertanding. Dan di kelas Sabertooth, Sting dan Minerva menunggu dengan tenang, namun penuh persiapan. Hingga puncaknya di mulai.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Sabertooth melawan Fairy Tail!"

Jantung Lucy berdebar keras. Siapa yang akan bertanding?

"Dari kelas Sabertooth, Sting Eucliff akan berpasangan dengan Minerva! Dan dari kelas Fairy Tail yang akan menjadi lawan, Lucy Heartfilia yang akan berpasangan dengan-

' _Dengan siapa? Ku mohon.. Semoga pasanganku ini termasuk kuat.'_

"-berpasangan dengan Natsu Dragneel!"

DEG!

"Nat-su?"

Dan sepertinya sang Guardian benar-benar akan menjalankan tugasnya.

Lucy terpaku tak percaya mendengar bahwa Natsu lah yang menjadi partnernya. Sementara Natsu tak bereaksi terkejut atau apa. Namun dia tersenyum dan tampak siap untuk bertarung hari ini.

' _Benar dugaanku. Pertandingan ini sudah diatur sejak awal.'_

Erza melotot mendengar nama Lucy, "Apa? Lucy ikut babak dua? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sting dan Minerva tampak terkejut. Keduanya menatap sosok Natsu yang kini tengah membenahi letak syalnya.

' _Natsu menjadi partnernya? Kenapa Master Hades tak memberi tahu kami? Ini tak akan berjalan dengan mulus.'_

"Ada apa Minerva? Inilah yang sudah ku tunggu. Menangkap dua buruan sekaligus dengan sekali tembak." Kata Sting sambil menyeringai.

Di sisi kursi juri, Makarov tampak waswas. Dia menatap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk stadion.

"Tenanglah Makarov. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Porlyusica mencoba menenangkan Makarov. "Aku tahu kau cemas, ini adalah gilirannya bertanding dan lawannya tak bisa diremehkan. Tapi percayalah dan berdoalah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada Natsu yang menjadi partnernya."

"Ya Porlyusica-sama. Aku hanya berharap, walaupun dia tak bisa menang, dia tidak akan menderita luka yang fatal."

Purehito yang juga duduk di bangku juri hanya diam, tak berkomentar. Namun terlihat jelas, dia tengah menyeringai licik.

' _Walaupun si Salamander bersamanya, gadis itu pasti tetap akan merasa tertekan. Dengan begitu dia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyinya lagi. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sting, Minerva.'_

Kedua peserta masuk ke lapangan pertandingan. Sting-Minerva dari sisi timur sementara Natsu-Lucy dari sisi Barat. Sorakan makin terdengar meriah. Namun bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakan teman-teman Lucy. Mereka justru merasa khawatir.

"Kenapa harus Sting dan Minerva? Jika begini Lucy bisa terdesak dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu" resah Juvia.

"Ya. Lucy juga bisa dalam bahaya. Aku harap Natsu bisa melindungi Lucy supaya dia tak melepaskan kekuatannya." Ungkap Erza.

"Salamander memang kuat, tapi jika dalam posisi dia harus bertarung dan melindungi Lucy, aku tak yakin dia bisa menang dengan mudah." Kata Gajeel. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Laxus?"

"Aku justru khawatir jika kekuatan Lucy terlepas lagi. Jika sampai itu terjadi, orang-orang akan mulai tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya."

Lucy berjalan berdampingan dengan Natsu yang tampak tenang. Beda dengan Lucy yang sedikit resah.

" _Ku harap aku tidak akan menyusahkan Natsu di pertandingan ini."_

Kedua tim saling berhadapan. Sting menatap remeh Natsu yang di balas tatapan datar.

"Akan ku balas kekalahan tahun kemarin, Salamander."

"Jika kau bisa." Balas Natsu.

"Jangan keburu mati ya, pirang?"

Lucy bergidik mendengar perkataan Minerva. Kenapa auranya jadi terasa sangat menakutkan begini ya? Memang berbeda jika berhadapan dengan seorang Mage kuat.

"Kau takut?" tanya Natsu.

"Se-sedikit." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Lucy bertanya-tanya. Pemuda itu melepaskan Syalnya dan melingkarkan syal putih kotak-kotak itu di perut Lucy. Hal itu tentu membuat Lucy dan penonton bingung, bahkan juga Sting dan Minerva.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?" Lucy tampak gugup.

Natsu mengikat syalnya di perut Lucy, "Ini akan melindungimu."

Semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya dan membatin, 'Natsu Dragneel melepas Syalnya.' Atau 'Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang diperbolehkan memakai Syalnya.' Bahkan sahabat Natsu, Gray yang melihat itu juga sangat terkejut, "Kenapa dia malah memakaikan syalnya pada Lucy? "

"Me-melindungi?" tanya Lucy heran. Tapi Natsu sama sekali tak menjawab. Lucy menatap Syal yang melilit di perutnya.

' _Apa Natsu serius?'_

Jura berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua belah pihak. "Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Sting dan Minerva menyeringai. Natsu menjawab dengan 'hn' dan Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"BAIKLAH. PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

.

.

"..PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

Sedetik setelah pertandingan dimulai, Sting langsung melesat cepat ke arah Lucy dengan tinju berselimut cahaya. Lucy terkejut dan tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sting. Namun Natsu langsung berdiri di depan Lucy dengan kedua tangan mengeluarkan api.

"WHITE DRAGON'S PUNCH!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S : IRON FIST!"

DUASHH!

Kedua tinju saling beradu, Cahaya dan Api. Tekanan yang diberikan kedua serangan itu membuat sentakan angin keras yang terasa hampir menerbangkan orang-orang. Bahkan Lucy yang berdiri di belakang Natsu langsung terhempas.

"Jadi kau berniat melindunginya huh? Kita lihat apakah kau bisa!"

Sting melompat mundur lalu memberikan tendangan ke arah kepala Natsu. Natsu menahan serangan Sting dengan satu tangan.

Natsu terlalu fokus dengan Sting sehingga melupakan sosok Minerva yang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia menggunakan sihir ruang, Teitory. Dalam sekejap mata, Minerva telah berpindah ke belakang Lucy.

"MELEDAKLAH!"

Fokus Natsu teralihkan. "Sial! Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Salamander?!"

DUASHH!

Sting menumpukan kedua tangannya ke tanah lalu berputar 180 derajat hingga mendarat di perut Natsu dan membuatnya terpental.

"STAR SHIELD!"

Sebelum Lucy terkena ledakan dari sihir Minerva, dia membentuk segel jurus. Bintang-bintang kecil berjajar di sekitarnya, membentuk setengah bulatan yang melindunginya dari ledakan.

Minerva menyeringai, "Kau tangguh juga, pirang. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini!"

Minerva meledakkan ruang di luar pelindung Lucy. Karena tak dapat menahan ledakan beruntun, pelindung itu pecah dan Lucy jatuh terduduk. Namun dia masih mencoba menyerang.

"LIGHT DIAMOND!"

Sesuatu berbentuk berlian besar muncul di depan Lucy. Lucy menggerakkan tangannya dan cahaya cahaya dari berbagai sisi berlian melesat cepat ke arah Minerva. Namun Minerva dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Berlian di depan Lucy lenyap, memberikan kesempatan bagi Minerva untuk menyerang.

"I RAGD! (LENYAPLAH!)"

Sementara di sisi Natsu, Natsu tampak sedikit kewalahan menangani serangan Sting karena setiap kali Natsu menyerang, Sting dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu menyemburkan api skala besar dari mulutnya. Namun Sting kembali menghindar dan bersamaan dengan itu melancarkan serangan.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Sting menyemburkan Cahaya dari mulutnya dan tepat mengenai Natsu.

"Kena!" pekik Sting. Namun dugaannya salah.

Natsu melayang ke atas untuk menghindari serangan barusan. Dia kini berada lebih dekat dengan Lucy. Sting berdecak karena ternyata dia terjebak dengan serangan Natsu.

Natsu menyerang Sting dengan semburan api agar Sting juga membalasnya dengan serangan yang sama. Dengan begitu Natsu memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar dan menjauh dari Sting untuk membantu Lucy.

"I RAGD!" Natsu melihat Minerva hendak meledakkan Lucy. Dengan cepat dia melesat turun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy.

BLARR BLARR BLARR!

"KYAHH!"

Ledakan beruntun terjadi. Natsu berhasil menghindar bersama Lucy dengan menggendong Lucy di depan tubuhnya. Suara penonton yang terpekik menggema keras. Lucy juga sempat memekik lalu tersadar jika dia tak terkena serangan itu. Kepalanya terangkat dan karamelnya membulat.

"Na-Natsu!"

Lucy kaget karena Natsu kini telah dalam posisi berdiri menggendongnya.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia bergerak lebih cepat dari sihir ruangku?!"

Minerva yang mulai kesal kembali meledakkan ruang di sekitar Natsu dan Lucy.

"HANCURLAH KALIAN!"

BLARR BLARR BLARR

Natsu dengan tak menurunkan Lucy berlari menghindar dari serangan Minerva. Lucy berpegangan erat pada kemeja depan Natsu. Namun naasnya, Natsu tak melihat jika ternyata Sting telah melesat di depannya.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting menyerang dengan cakar cahayanya. Tapi serangannya tak tertuju pada Natsu, melainkan pada Lucy. Mengetahui hal itu Natsu langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga akhirnya punggungnyalah yang terkena serangan itu.

CRASSHH!

"UGHH!" Punggung Natsu terkoyak. Namun dia masih berusaha melompat menghindar.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos, Natsu-kun?"

Natsu terkejut. Minerva telah berdiri di belakangnya dan menendang punggungnya dengan keras hingga membentur tembok. Penonton tercekat melihat Natsu dilumpuhkan. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Minerva mengikat kaki Natsu dengan sihirnya lalu menariknya dan membenturkannya dengan keras ke tanah. Bunyi debuman mengalun keras memenuhi Stadion. Minerva dan Sting benar-benar tak memberi Natsu maupun Lucy kesempatan untuk lari atau menyerang.

Sting berdiri di samping Minerva, "Tak kusangka kau masih bisa bertahan dari serangan ku dan Minerva, Salamander. Bahkan kau tetap tak melepaskan Heartfilia-san sama sekali."

Natsu berusaha bangkit dengan gemetaran. Dia menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya. Sebelah tangannya tak berpindah sama sekali dari pinggang Lucy. Sementara Lucy menatap nanar sosok Natsu yang babak belur di depannya.

' _Natsu sama sekali tak melepaskanku. Dia melindungiku.. Kenapa dia melakukannya?'_

"Bukankah akan lebih mudah untukmu menyerang dan bertahan jika saja kau melepaskan gadis itu, Natsu-kun? Dia hanya menghambatmu."

DEG!

Lucy langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Minerva barusan.

" _Penghambat.. Aku hanya penghambat.. Dia benar. Aku tak berguna. Aku hanya mengusahkan Natsu lagi. Aku membuat Natsu terluka.."_

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Natsu datar, membuat Lucy tersadar.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskan Lucy. Takkan ku biarkan kalian menyakitinya, walaupun lenganku harus hancur untuk terus membawanya bersamaku."

DEG!

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Lucy mendapat perhatian khusus dari sang Dragneel. Ucapan dengan makna mendalam itu membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

Lucy meneteskan air mata..

Tiba-tiba Natsu melesat maju ke hadapan Sting dan Minerva. Keduanya tampak terkejut dan tak menyangka dengan serangan ini. Natsu meninju wajah Sting, membuatnya terpental menabrak tembok lalu menendang perut Minerva hingga terpental. Penonton bersorak melihat serangan super cepat Natsu barusan.

"Sialan kau.. S-salamander!" geram Sting.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhir sekarang, Sting?" usul Minerva yang sudah terbakar amarah.

Sting dan Minerva tampak merapal sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba tekanan sihir dari keduanya meningkat. Para penonton, bahkan sampai guru-guru tampak terbelalak merasakan tekanan sihir keduanya.

"Tekanan sihir apa ini? Luar biasa sekali."

"Neer wirg mion derus elcantias" Minerva merapal mantra sihirnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini sihir Yakuma dewa perang ke 18!" Ujar Porlyusica terkejut.

"Dragon Force.."

WUSHH..

Tubuh Sting mengeluarkan cahaya. Sisik berwarna putih muncul di sekitar wajah hingga leher, lalu ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ini dia.. Dragon Force.. Mode terkuat Sting."

"Wah.. Kalau begini Fairy Tail jelas kalah."

"Natsu dan cewek pirang itu sepertinya sudah tak bisa bangun. Mereka akan dihancurkan." Ungkap para penonton.

Sementara teman-teman Lucy dan Natsu menatap keduanya cemas.

"Natsu.. Lucy.."

Jellal yang turut menonton tampak bingung, "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Sting dan Minerva?" dia menatap Natsu, lalu Lucy yang terduduk tak berdaya di lapangan. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Natsu, Lucy?"

Lucy menatap nanar sosok Sting dan Minerva dalam mode terkuat mereka. Natsu masih mengatur nafasnya dan dia tak mungkin bisa menghindar dari serangan yang akan Sting dan Minerva lancarkan. Lucy takut.. Sekarang dia benar-benar takut

' _Tidak.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?"_

Sting dan Minerva mengumpulkan sihir mereka di tangan lalu menyerang secara bersamaan. Namun sebelumnya mereka berdua tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Natsu langsung tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sialan!"

"DRAGON FORCE MODE : WHITE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!"

"YAGDO RIGORA!"

Sting menyemburkan serangan cahaya yang luar biasa kuat dan terang sementara efek dari sihir Minerva menimbulkan ledakan yang menghancurkan lapangan pertandingan. Namun ternyata bukan Natsu yang menjadi incaran mereka melainkan-

"Lucy! Menghindarlah!" teriak Erza dari bangku penonton dengan panik.

Namun Lucy terlambat menyadari itu dan dalam sekejap, serangan keduanya mencapainya.

BLARRRR!

"LUCY!" Teman-teman Lucy terlonjak bangun dari duduk mereka ketika serangan Sting dan Minerva benar-benar mengenai Lucy. Serangan beruntun masih terus di lancarkan Sting dan Minerva selama beberapa detik, menimbulkan tatapan syok dari semua pihak.

"Lu..chan.." panggil Levy putus asa.

Di bangku juri, Purehito tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

' _Dengan begini, aku yakin kekuatannya akan segera terlepas.'_

Sting dan Minerva menghentikan serangan mereka. Keduanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selesai sudah."

"Dengan begini aku yakin, gadis itu akan melepaskan kekuatannya."

Makarov berdiri dari kursinya, "Jura! Cepat cek keadaan Lucy!" teriaknya dari bangku juri.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Makarov. Sesuai peraturan, selama salah satu tim belum benar-benar kalah, kita tak bisa menghentikan pertandingannya."

"Tapi Purehito, Lucy benar-benar bisa mati!"

"Tenanglah Makarov. Kita belum melihat bagaimana keadaan Lucy sebenarnya. Kita tak bisa menghentikan pertandingan." Ujar Porlyusica.

Makarov tak bisa membantah perkataan Purehito maupun Porlyusica. Dia kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Semua penonton dibuat tegang dengan reaksi dari Makarov. Suasana langsung riuh, mempertanyakan keadaan Lucy. Namun mereka tak dapat melihat sosoknya karena bekas serangan tadi tertutup kepulan asap bekas serangan.

"Hal menarik akan terlihat sebentar lagi." Kata Sting, lalu menatap kepulan asap yang mulai memudar. Dan benar saja, hal menarik memanglah terlihat. Namun bukan hal menarik yang berada di pikiran Sting, melainkan hal yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Jura dan para penonton langsung terdiam melihat pemandangan di balik kepulan asap. Makarov tercekat. Porlyusica sampai terlonjak dan Purehito melotot.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Gray tercekat, begitu pula Mira dan Levy yang tak jauh darinya.

"Itu.."

"Natsu.."

"NATSU! LUCY!" teriak Erza dan Juvia dari bangku penonton.

Di tengah lapangan, kepulan asap menipis memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tak pernah siapapun duga.

Sosok Natsu berada disana, terbaring dalam posisi tengkurap. Darah mengalir deras dari bekas luka di punggungnya, dan bertambah parah. Pakaiannya hancur dan dia tak bergerak. Tapi yang membuat seluruh penonton terpana adalah saat melihat gadis berambut pirang yang berada di bawahnya, terkurung dalam dekapannya. Tangannya melingkar di punggung dan pinggang gadis itu, melindunginya.

Pergerakan terlihat dari tubuh gadis pirang di bawah si pemuda. Lucy merasakan berat di atasnya yang membuatnya membuka mata

"Be..rat.."

Erza dan lainnya menatap tak percaya, "Lucy.. Baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dada pemuda di atasnya. Dan saat itulah dia sadar. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, di mana kepala bersurai pink milik seseorang menyandar.

"N-Natsu?"

Lucy menyentuh pundak Natsu dan merasakan basah pada kedua tangannya. Ia menatap tangannya.

"D-Darah.. N-Natsu!"

Lucy panik. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Natsu, masih dalam posisi di tindih. Tapi Natsu tak bergerak sama sekali. Lucy bangun dengan susah payah, mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku kepala Natsu.

"Natsu! Natsu! Ku mohon.. Bangunlah.." panggil Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu. Tapi Natsu tetap tak bergerak. Saat Lucy melihat tubuh Natsu, gadis ini tercekat. Tubuh Natsu penuh luka dan darah. Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

"T-tidak.."

Di depan, Sting dan Minerva tampak terkejut melihat Lucy yang tak terluka.

Minerva berdecak, "Sial. Kita gagal melakukannya, Sting."

Sting diam, namun tampak jelas raut kesalnya. Tapi ketika melihat Lucy yang mulai menangis, Sting menyeringai. "Tidak. Kita masih sempat"

Sting berjalan mendekati Lucy, "Hm.. Tak ku sangka, kau sama sekali tak terluka padahal aku dan Minerva sudah menyerangmu dengan kekuatan penuh."

Kepala Lucy menoleh, menatap takut sosok Sting yang memasang senyum licik namun terkesan membunuh. Tangannya bergerak memeluk kepala Natsu di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya Syal itu bekerja dengan baik."

Manik Lucy membulat. Syal.. Syal Natsu. Jadi.. Syal ini benar-benar melindunginya seperti yang dikatakan Natsu?

Lucy menyentuh syal yang melilit di pinggangnya.

 _Seandainya saja Natsu tak memakaikan syal ini padaku.. Natsu pasti akan selamat. Aku memang tak berguna dan merepotkannya.._

"Aku heran, kenapa Salamander yang terkenal acuh itu sangat peduli padamu. Padahal kau hanyalah gadis yang selalu menyusahkannya."

Lucy terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sting. Ia hanyalah gadis yang selalu menyusahkan Natsu. Tapi Natsu tetap saja mau menolongnya. Kenapa?

"Mungkin aku harus benar-benar menghancurkannya agar dia sadar, tak ada gunanya menolong gadis tak berguna sepertimu."

DEG!

Tatapan Lucy kosong. Perkataan Sting barusan langsung menusuk dalam ke jantungnya.

Tak berguna.. Sting boleh saja mengatainya begitu. Tapi menghancurkan Natsu? Sting ingin menghancurkan orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya?

' _Aku ingin kuat.. Aku ingin kekuatan untuk melindungi Natsu. Jika saja aku kuat.."_

DEG!

WUSSHHHH!

Hembusan angin kuat tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar arena. Para penonton berdiri karena tiba-tiba merasakan suatu tekanan sihir kuat yang aneh. Mereka menatap ke arah lapangan.

Minerva berlari mendekati Sting, "Apa yang terjadi Sting?"

Sting tersenyum licik, "Tentu saja hal yang kita tunggu."

Minerva turut tersenyum, "Hm.. Bagus. Kita harus bersiap."

Di depan, Lucy berdiri membelakangi Natsu yang tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya menggenggam erat syal kotak-kotak Natsu. Hembusan angin kencang tampak mengitari Lucy, bagi sebuah pelindung.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku.. Akan melindungi Natsu!"

BWOSSHH!

Angin menyentak kuat membuat orang-orang di Stadion terlempar ke belakang. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya.

Sebelah matanya berubah menjadi berwarna oranye terang.

Makarov terlonjak, "Tidak.. Dia akan melepaskannya lagi.."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

HWAHHH.. akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Yosha! *plakk* di gampar readers :v

Jujur aja nulis chapter ini sebenernya agak susah karena Sheilchan harus bikin scene pertarungan yang cukup mendebarkan. Dan akhirnya.. Yah.. Nggak mendebarkan sama sekali. :v

Pada akhirnya karena di dorong keinginan untuk lebih kuat dan perasaan terancam, Lucy kembali melepaskan kekuatannya. Dan ini adalah hal yang di tunggu oleh Sting. Lho.. Kok begitu? Sebenernya apa sih yang direncanakan Sting?

Lalu apa ya yang akan terjadi setelah Lucy melepaskan kekuatannya? Apakah dia akan menghancurkan seluruh Stadion dengan memanggil salah satu dari 12 Zodiac? Kalo penasaran tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya.. Chapter 9 nggak akan lama update kok..

Karena itu biar Sheilchan tambah semangat ngetik, Review please! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 : Penyerangan dimulai

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Mystery

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and the others

Warning : AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Gaje, Cerita nggak menarik, Typo berserakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fanfic ini.

.

.

.

YA-HA! Sheilchan kembali dengan chapter 9!

Gimana nih dengan chapter kemarin? Kayaknya ngegantung banget ya? Haha.. Sekarang nggak akan ngegantung lagi kok.

Pasti pada penasaran apakah Lucy akan melepaskan salah satu kekuatan zodiacnya, atau Natsu akan sadar kembali dan menghentikan Lucy. Yah. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Biar nggak makin penasaran, nggak udah lama-lama deh.. READ ENJOY! ^_^

.

.

.

"Loki-san, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Wendy-san?" tanya Loki yang saat ini tengah mengantar Wendy ke sekolahnya setelah mengantar Lucy terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Lucy-san. Apakah kau merasakan jika disekitar Lucy-san terasa aura jahat?"

Loki langsung menatap Wendy lewat kaca di dalam mobil.

' _Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang kalau Wendy-'_

"Lucy-san seperti di incar oleh pemilik kekuatan kegelapan. Aku hanya merasa.. Ingin melindunginya."

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9.**

Angin kuat masih berembus kencang di sekitar lapangan, menerbangkan debu dan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu dari mana asal munculnya angin itu dibuat bingung dan takut. Bahkan Erza, Juvia, Laxus dan Gajeel juga.

Sementara itu Sting dan Minerva tampak sudah bersiap. Seringai muncul di wajah keduanya ketika melihat Lucy perlahan mulai berubah dan melepaskan kekuatan sebenarnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya juga, Heartfilia." Kata Sting.

Lucy menatap Sting, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menyakiti Natsu sampai seperti itu? Kau tak bisa dimaafkan!"

BWUSHHH!

Lucy menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan bersamaan dengan itu, angin yang tadi berputar kencang mulai menyerang Sting dan Minerva. Sting berusaha bertahan supaya tak terpental, sementara Minerva menggunakan sihirnya untuk berpindah tempat ke belakang Lucy.

Minerva menyeringai dan mencoba menyerang Lucy dari belakang. Namun tanpa diduga, ada angin kuat yang berputar di sekeliling Lucy, sehingga saat tangan Minerva hendak menyentuh Lucy, tangannya malah terkoyak.

"AKHH!"

Minerva melompat mundur. Dahinya berkerut, menahan sakit dari tangannya yang berdarah.

"Si-Sialan!"

Lucy berbalik dan menyerang Minerva dengan menyabetkan anginnya ke arah gadis itu. Namun Minerva dapat menghindar sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai dinding pembatas di bangku penonton, menciptakan goresan panjang dan dalam, bahkan hampir tembus.

Minerva mendecih saat sudah berada di samping Sting, "Cih. Hampir saja aku mati." Ungkapnya.

"Kau harus lebih waspada, Minerva. Dia lebih berbahaya sekarang." Ingat Sting.

Di bangku penonton, para penonton tak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di lapangan karena angin yang sangat kuat berhembus di sekeliling mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di lapangan?" tanya Erza.

"Teman-teman!"

Erza, Juvia, Gajeel dan Laxus menoleh ke asal suara. Jellal Fernandez tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan berlari mendekat.

"Teman-teman! Kita harus bersiap-siap!" kata Jellal.

"Bersiap apa maksudmu?" tanya Gajeel.

"Kemungkinan, Lucy akan melepaskan kekuatannya lagi!"

"A-apa?!" Gajeel dan Laxus terbelalak. Juvia menutup mulutnya kaget.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu.. Tentang itu?" tanya Erza tak percaya. Jellal menatap kekasihnya serius.

"Ku pikir kita semua sudah tahu. Karena itu, kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, juga untuk melindungi Lucy!"

 _ **Kembali ke lapangan pertandingan.**_

WUSHHH..

Angin dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh emosi Lucy. Walaupun sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tapi masih ada yang ditunggu oleh Sting. Sting berdecak. _'Kenapa dia belum melepaskan salah satu sosok dari 12 Zodiak? Padahal dia sudah melepaskan kekuatannya. Apa yang kurang?'_

' _Apa karena emosinya? Dia bertekad melindungi bukan merasa sedang terancam atau putus asa. Jika begini dia takkan mengeluarkan sosok dari 12 Zodiac.'_

"Jangan berani kalian sakiti Natsu lagi!" teriak Lucy.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Minerva berdecak. Jika Lucy sudah bertekad seperti itu, akan sulit mendekatinya. Namun, mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan membuat Sting mendapat ide. Ya.. Ini akan segera berakhir.

"Hoo.. Jadi kau ingin melindungi Natsu, Heartfilia? Bukankah kau sudah terlambat melakukannya?" tanya Sting, mulai memancing.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy terbata. Sting makin menyeringai mendengar pancingannya mulai berhasil.

"Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri begitu, dan itu semua karenamu kan? Karena dia menyelamatkanmu, dia sampai terluka. Bukankah itu artinya, kaulah yang menyakitinya?"

DEG!

Dada Lucy sesaat berdenyut sakit mendengar pernyataan Sting.

' _Aku.. Yang telah menyakiti Natsu?'_

"Sadarlah, kaulah yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Dan lihatlah, Natsu tak bangun lagi. Mangkinkah.. Dia mati?"

DEG..

Tubuh Lucy langsung lemas. Tatapannya kosong. Secara perlahan tubuhnya melotot saat dirasakannya kakinya gemetar, dan terduduk di tanah.

"Natsu.. Tidak mungkin.."

Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipi mulusnya dan meluncur turun ke tanah. Rasa penyesalan menghunjam keras ke dalam dada, menyakitkan. Kata-kata Sting terngiang di kepalanya saling tumpang tindih, membuatnya putus asa.

"Akulah.. Yang menyebabkan Natsu terluka..."

BRUSHHHH!

Angin bergerak makin kencang, mementalkan Sting dan Minerva. Namun bukan seringai kesakitan yang terukir di wajahnya, melainkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Aku berhasil. Sebentar lagi Zodiac itu akan muncul!"_

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk erat Syal putih kotak-kotak di tangannya, menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Ini semua salahku" .Lucy makin menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu, "Hiks.. Natsu begini karenaku.. Aku- hiks benar-benar tak berguna."

Syal di pelukannya mulai basah karena ari mata, "Maafkan aku.. Hiks..Maaf.. Aku.. Aku memang bodoh..-"

GREB

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang merepotkan."

DEG!

Isakan Lucy berhenti. Air mata nya yang mengalir deras turut berhenti. Matanya terbelalak, kaget dan tak percaya. Tubuhnya yang semula gemetar kini menghangat karena pelukan dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, memeluknya erat menenangkan. Kepalanya menyandar di lekukan leher Lucy. Lucy menoleh, mendapati surai pink di sana. Surai pink..-

"Nat..su.."

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, memberikan perasaan nyaman dan menarik pelan penyesalan di dada Lucy. Rengkuhan yang begitu terasa sangat nyaman dan.. Melegakan.

"Hn. Kau harus hentikan semua ini. Jika kau tidak menghentikannya, orang-orang akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

SEESSHH..

Detik setelahnya, angin kencang di sekitar Stadion menghilang, membuat semua orang terkejut. Sting menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Anginnya.. Menghilang?" Sting terkejut. Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Erza yang berada di kursi penonton mulai berubah panik. Jangan-jangan- "LUCYY!" Matanya langsung menatap ke arah Stadion, takut jika hal yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Namun ketakutannya berubah menjadi rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua orang yang melihat ke arah Stadion juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Natsu.." gumam Jellal tak percaya.

Di sana terlihat jelas pemandangan langka yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Seorang Natsu Dragneel, dengan tubuh dibalut luka tengah memeluk Lucy dari belakang dalam posisi duduk. Semua penonton terperangah, para Juri melotot, sementara fans Natsu pingsan di tempat. Tak ada yang percaya atau menyangka, seorang Natsu Dragneel, yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan acuhnya kini tengah memeluk seorang gadis yang habis menangis? Ini bukan mimpi kan?!

Air mata Lucy perlahan mengalir kembali. Ia menyentuh lengan kekar yang melingkar di tubuhnya, menjauh dari tubuhnya, lalu membalikkan badan perlah. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memeluk sosok yang dilihatnya itu erat.

" _Natsu.."_

Lucy terisak di dada Natsu. Tubuhnya langsung lemas, namun merasa sangat lega begitu melihat pemuda bersurai sakura itu. Membiarkan semua rasa kalut, menyesal dan keputusasaannya menguap. Tubuh Natsu sesaat menegang karena kaget dengan reaksi Lucy. Namun pelukan itu mendebarkan dada sang Salamander. Dengan perlahan dia mulai rileks dan membiarkan tangannya bekerja secara reflek, memeluk tubuh ramping di depannya dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah Natsu masih sadar.. Aku benar-benar takut kau akan meninggalkanku..." tangis gadis itu.

Natsu tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus surai pirang di dekapannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Aku selalu di sini."

Natsu terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. _'Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?'_ ia bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Ia hampir saja jika pertandingannya belum selesai. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu berdiri bersama Lucy yang masih menempel di dadanya. Entah kenapa pemuda ini jadi merasa agak malu karena tanpa sadar dia memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Lucy di depan penonton yang kini tengah tercengang.

"Hey. Pertandingannya belum selesai. Berhentilah menangis."

Dengan perlahan Lucy menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Natsu. Dia masih sesenggukan. Natsu menatapnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan pertandingan ini."

Lucy mengangguk. Lalu dia menyodorkan Syal yang berada di pelukannya pada Natsu. Tapi Natsu menolaknya dan menyuruh Lucy untuk tetap memakainya. Mereka berdua kembali berfokus ke pertandingan. Para penonton bersorak karena pertandingannya akan dimulai kembali.

Sting dan Minerva masih tak percaya karena Natsu kini bangkit lagi.

"T-Tidak mungkin.. B-bagaimana bisa-"

Natsu mendecih, "Butuh l00 tahun lebih bagi kalian untuk mengalahkanku."

Minerva menggeram marah, lalu karena lepas kendali dia menyerang Natsu dan Lucy tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Seharusnya kalian mati!"

"MINERVA! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Sting. Namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Minerva

BLARR.. BLARR.. BLAR..

Minerva meledakkan tempat di sekitar Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu melompat menghindar bersama Lucy di depan tubuhnya. Karena kesal serangannya tak ada yang mengenai, Minerva memindahkan dirinya ke belakang Natsu. Natsu terlambat menyadari itu saat Minerva bersiap meledakkannya. Namun Lucy yang berada di depan Natsu, menggunakan tangannya yang melingkar di leher pemuda itu untuk membentuk segel sihir, menahan serangan Minerva.

"TORNADO LIGHT WALL!"

Serangan Minerva tak mengenai keduanya. Minerva malah terlempar menabrak dinding pembatas.

"Minerva!" dengan secepat kilat, Sting menghampiri Minerva dan membantunya berdiri.

"Rencana kita gagal! Dasar Pink dan Kuning sialan!" serapah Minerva.

"Karena itu, kau jangan bertindak seenaknya, dasar bodoh!" balas Sting.

Natsu dan Lucy turun beberapa puluh meter di depan Sting dan Minerva. Melihat kedua orang itu, entah kenapa membuat Sting ikutan kesal. Tidak, ia tak boleh kalah dan berakhir di sini!

"Salamander Sialan! Aku akan segera menghabisimu!"

Tubuh Sting mengeluarkan energi yang meluap-luap, lalu tangannya terkepal, membentuk cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Dengan penuh amarah, Sting menyerang Natsu.

"HOLY NOVA!"

Lucy terkejut. Serangan ini pastilah serangan pamungkas Sting, dan akan menimbulkan kerusakan dan dampak yang luar biasa. Jika begini, tubuhnya mungkin bisa hancur.

Namun tanpa diduga, Natsu menarik Lucy ke belakang tubuhnya, seperti melindungi. Lucy terkejut. Tapi saat itu dia mendengar Natsu menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Second Origin."

TAP!

Sesaat sebelum tinju Sting mengenainya dan Natsu, dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan luar biasa, Natsu menahan serangan Sting dengan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Serangan Sting ditiadakan. Sting syok bukan main, tak menyangka Natsu bisa menahan serangannya.

Decak kagum terdengar di mana-mana. Bahkan Gray yang tahu betul bagaimana kekuatan Natsu tak menyangka jika pemuda itu bisa menahan serangan Sting, apa lagi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Second Origin? Sejak kapan dia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" gumam Gray terkejut.

Lucy yang berada di balik punggung pemuda itu menatap Natsu dari samping. Ia tak menyangka, Natsu bahkan tetap memasang ekspresi datar, tanpa terlihat kesakitan atau kesulitan menahan serangan Sting.

"T-Tidak.. Mungkin.." gumam Sting dengan tatapan kosong.

Dengan Satu tangan, Natsu melempar tubuh Sting hingga menabrak tembok tepat di samping Minerva.

"Ayo kita selesaikan, Lucy."

Lucy terkejut. Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kecilnya, di mana dia tengah memegang syal Natsu. Tatapan itu menarik kesadarannya. Lucy mengangguk. Tangan Natsu beralih memegang Syalnya juga, jadi posisi keduanya kini menjadi tangan kanan Lucy memegang Syal dan tangan Kiri Natsu memegang Syal. Kedua tangan mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Keluarkan kekuatanmu dan pusatkan di tangan kanan. Kita serangan dengan serangan gabungan kita."

"Unision Raid? T-tapi kita kan belum pernah mencobanya." Kata Lucy tidak yakin.

"Percayalah padaku."

Mendengar perkataan itu, akhirnya Lucy mengangguk. Ia mulai memusatkan kekuatannya di tangan kanan sementara Natsu memusatkan kekuatannya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanan Natsu yang bebas bergerak memeluk pinggang Lucy, posisi mereka seperti berdansa.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Minerva.

Kekuatan keduanya berkumpul di sekitar Syal, lalu mereka melepaskannya ke arah Sting dan Minerva.

"FIRE LIGHT!"

ZUNGGG..

"UARGGHH!/ ARRRGGHH!"

Api berselimut cahaya menghantam Sting dan Minerva dengan keras. Semua penonton terperangah melihat serangan gabungan itu yang kini menyisakan sosok Sting dan Minerva yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

Natsu dan Lucy menang.

Tepuk tangan merebak di bangku penonton dan sorak-sorai menggema, memberikan pujian. Dengan terbata Jura yang tadi sempat bersembunyi di bangku penonton, turun dan berteriak.

"PE-PERTANDINGAN SELESAI! PEMENANGNYA NATSU DAN LUCY DARI FAIRY TAIL!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK..

"K-Kita.. Menang?" Lucy masih tak percaya dengan hasil pertandingannya. Ia dan Natsu.. Menang?! Sulit dipercayra! Tapi Lucy merasa senang sekali.

"Natsu! Kita berha- Natsu?"

Lucy bingung. Natsu yang berada di sampingnya kini sudah menghilang dan Syal di tangannya juga menghilang. Ternyata Natsu sudah jalan duluan keluar lapangan. Melihat keadaan Natsu, gadis ini jadi teringat dengan luka pemuda itu. Karena itu, Lucy segera mengikuti pemuda itu sebelum dia menghilang lagi.

"Natsu!" Lucy memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi Natsu tak menoleh atau menjawab. Dengan mempercepat larinya akhirnya Lucy dapat berdiri di depan Natsu. Natsu masih berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan untuk mengimbangi langkah Natsu, Lucy berjalan mundur.

"N-Natsu.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang kesehatan? Kau harus segera mengobati lukamu."

Natsu tak menjawab.

Lucy makin khawatir, "Natsu.. Ku mohon jawab aku. Lukamu benar-benar parah. Aku akan mengantar-"

Syuutt..

Bukk..

"-mu."

DEG!

"N-Natsu.." Lucy terkejut. Pasalnya tiba-tiba tubuh Natsu limbung dan jatuh tepat di pelukannya. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, wajah Lucy langsung memerah. Tangannya yang berada tepat di samping kanan-kiri tubuh Natsu bergerak-gerak gugup. Jantung Lucy berdebar tak karuan dan dapat dia rasakan darahnya seperti mendidih.

"N-Natsu? A-A-Apa y-yang k-kau lakuka-"

"Diamlah."

Lucy langsung diam, menatap surai pink yang kini berada di pundak kirinya. Deru nafas tak teratur dapat Lucy dengar dari pemuda ini.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Sambung Natsu.

Seolah tahu apa yang dibutuhkan pemuda bersurai pink itu, Lucy tersenyum. Dia diam, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tempat sandaran Natsu barang sejenak. Membiarkan pemuda itu menggelitik lehernya dengan deru nafas hangatnya. Debaran di jantungnya kembali normal, dan bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Lucy bergerak memeluk punggung Natsu.

' _Natsu.. Tertidur? Dia pasti sangat kelelahan.'_

Sekitar satu menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga suara pekikan dari banyak orang menyadarkan Lucy.

"Lucyyy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Lucy membalik sedikit tubuhnya dengan Natsu yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Teman-teman?"

Teman-teman Lucy, bahkan ditambah Jellal berlari ke arahnya bersama-sama. Juvia, Levy dan Mira tampak tersenyum senang, hingga mereka semua sampai ke tempatnya.

"Lu-chan! Natsu! Selama- heehh?!" Levy tak jadi meneruskan perkataannya begitu melihat Natsu yng berada di pelukan Lucy.

"N-Natsu, Lucy, kalian.."

"S-Salamander.."

Semuanya melotot melihat adegan yang kelihatan seperti Lucy tengah memeluk Natsu. Tahu bahwa teman-temannya salah paham melihat mereka berdua, wajah Lucy jadi semerah tomat. Dengan tergagap gadis pirang ini coba menjelaskan.

"Eh.. I-ini b-bukan se-seperti y-yang k-kalian pikirka-"

"Kyahh! Aku sudah tahu! Kalian berdua pasti memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman!" Mira mulai histeris sendiri. Lucy tentu tambah malu.

"Tak ku sangka, kau dan salamander-uphh.." Gajeel menahan tawa. Lucy jadi makin gelagapan

"K-kalian salah paham!" teriak Lucy. "I-ini.. Natsu sedang kelelahan! Jadi aku hanya membantunya supaya bisa istirahat sebentar!"

Semuanya langsung diam. Mereka menatap ke arah Natsu. Melihat keadaan Natsu yang penuh luka begitu membuat kesembilan orang ini menjadi khawatir.

"N-Natsu.."

"Salamander.. Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Gajeel.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Natsu bergerak dan mendorong bahu Lucy menjauh darinya perlahan. Raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa. "Kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu, Iron Head?" sambungnya.

Gajeel mendecih, "Mengingat pertarungan tadi dan melihat keadaanmu sekarang, semua orang pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama denganku, Salamander."

"Tapi sepertinya kau masih kuat untuk menghancurkan seluruh bangunan sekolah ini." Celetuk Laxus. Mira langsung menyikutnya dan menatapnya, "Jangan bicara begitu."

Jellal berjabat tangan dengan Lucy, "Selamat ya, kau bisa lulus babak kedua ini. Pertarungan tadi sangat menarik." Ungkap pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Iya. Jujur saja, pertarungan tadi benar-benar luar biasa. Lucy, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika memiliki elemen sihir lain selain Cahaya?" tanya Erza.

Lucy terdiam. Dia lupa jika tadi hampir saja melepaskan kekuatan dari salah satu 12 Zodiac. Hampir saja dia tak bisa menahannya jika saja Natsu tak bangun lagi.

"Ah, i-itu.."

"Kalian membuang-buang waktu jika hanya mau memuji." Kata Natsu tiba-tiba. "Gray, Gajeel, Laxus." Natsu menatap ketiga temannya. Seolah paham maksud pemuda itu, mereka mengangguk.

"Hah.. Sepertinya kami berempat tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Lucy, teman-teman kami pergi dulu ya. Dan selamat untuk Lucy karena memenangkan babak kedua ini." Kata Gray.

"Ah, y-ya.. Selamat juga untukmu Gray." Ungkap Lucy.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya."

Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus pergi mengikuti Natsu yang sudah jalan duluan. Lucy hanya bisa menatap keempatnya dari belakang.

"Walaupun keadaannya begitu, tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut kesakitan ya?" ungkap Juvia.

"Ya. Ku pikir Natsu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Jellal.

Sementara itu..

Syuutt..

Bruk..

Gray langsung menahan tubuh Natsu yang hampir roboh. Gajeel dan Jellal terkejut.

"Oy! Salamander!"

"Dasar sok kuat. Lihatlah, pada akhirnya kau roboh juga kan? Kenapa kau harus sembunyi-sembunyi segala?" tanya Gray. Walau berkata begitu, tapi dia jelas merasa khawatir.

Natsu hanya terkekeh, "Jangan cerewet, Gray. Antar saja aku ke ruang kesehatan. Aku ingin tidur."

Laxus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku heran padamu. Hanya untuk _memastikan_ , saja kau sampai rela hampir mati begitu."

Natsu menyeringai "Yah. Tapi ini harga yang pantas. Sekarang kita akhirnya tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya."

' _Dan aku juga tahu, bagaimana menghentikannya.'_

.

.

.

Hari terus berlanjut, begitu pula pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Pertandingan babak kedua hari kedua berjalan cukup alot namun menarik. Banyak dari siswa yang luka-luka setelah pertandingan selesai dan banyak pula yang menghancurkan lapangan sampai pembatas bangku penonton.

Tapi inilah bagian menarik dari Daimatou Enbu. Para penyihir muda ini bisa menunjukkan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya. Erza dan Juvia yang menjadi partner berhasil mengalahkan siswi kelas lain dengan mudah. Begitu pula Gajeel dan Laxus, mereka menang dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya babak kedua selesai.

Dari kelas-kelas di sekolah ini, Kelas Fairy Tail lah yang memiliki pemenang terbanyak, bahkan dua kali lipat dari kelas-kelas lainnya. Karena itu, sebagai ketua kelas, Erza memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan para pemenang di kelasnya untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan ikut dalam pertandingan babak ketiga yang merupakan pertarungan gabungan. Hanya 5 orang yang diperbolehkan ikut, boleh kurang tapi tidak boleh lebih.

Dari keputusan bersama, akhirnya di pilih 5 orang yang akan berpartisipasi. Lima orang itu adalah Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray dan juga pastinya si Salamander, Natsu. Lucy memang tak berharap terpilih, tapi mendengar bahwa Natsu terpilih sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Kemarin pemuda itu terluka parah, dan dia sama sekali tak tahu apakah lukanya sudah sembuh. Dan besok pemuda itu harus bertarung kembali. Apakah Natsu akan baik-baik saja?

Tapi kenyataannya dia bahkan jauh lebih beringas saat babak ketiga di mulai esoknya. Dengan sekali pukul, Natsu berhasil merobohkan dua orang langsung. Erza menggunakan sihir Requip, Gajeel menggunakan sihir besi, Laxus menggunakan petirnya dan Gray menggunakan sihir Es yang membekukan hampir sebagian Lapangan. Ya hampir sebagian karena yang sebagian besar sudah di bakar oleh Natsu. Penonton bersorak melihat aksi orang-orang yang tengah bertarung itu. Lucy, Juvia, Mira dan Levy yang menonton, bersorak keras saat Erza dan keempat pemuda temannya berhasil menghabisi semua musuh mereka tanpa menderita luka yang berarti.

Fairy Tail menang.

Lucy takjub dengan kehebatan kelima orang itu. Mereka benar-benar luar biasa dan memiliki potensi sebagai penyihir hebat. Lucy menatap Natsu yang dikerumuni banyak orang, dia tak terlihat senang, ataupun merasa terganggu. Lucy tak bisa mendekat karena terlalu penuh sesak, tapi hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan sudah cukup membuat hatinya lega.

"Anak-anakku sekalian, ku mohon tenanglah."

Suara Ibu kepala sekolah langsung membuat semuanya diam. Wanita bersurai pink itu kini sudah berdiri di lapangan bersama Makarov, namun Purehito pergi entah kemana. Wanita itu berdiri di depan Erza dkk yang telah bertanding di babak ketiga ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Fairy Tail yang telah memenangkan pertandingan akbar tarung sihir Daimatou Enbu. Selamat Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus dan juga Natsu. Kalian penyihir muda yang luat biasa."

Porlyusica dan Makarov menyalami mereka satu persatu. Makarov hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat Natsu dan tiga temannya tampak sudah tak sabar ingin segera beranjak dari Stadion. Tapi Erza menerima ucapan selamat dari Wali kelas dan kepala sekolah dengan senyum tulus.

"Sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat atas kemenangan Fairy Tail dan berjalannya Daimatou Enbu, tiga hari lagi sekolah akan mengadakan pesta perayaan. Semuanya di harapkan hadir dalam acara itu dengan pakaian formal, dan kalian bisa membawa pasangan kalian. Kita akan berpesta bersama semalaman!" teriak Porlyusica semangat tak seperti biasanya.

Semuanya bersorak gembira dengan wajah berbinar.

"Eh.. Semuanya jadi semangat sekali setelah mendengar kata pesta." Ungkap Lucy heran.

"Tentu saja, Lucy! Ini adalah acara sebenarnya yang ditunggu semua orang! Kita bisa makan sepuasnya, bersenang-senang sampai malam, dan yang terpenting, kita bisa berdansa dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan!" terang Levy heboh.

"Ah.. Juvia hanya ingin berdansa dengan Gray-sama." Ungkap Juvia dengan efek love-love, tanpa tahu pemuda stripper yang dimaksud tengah merinding disco tiba-tiba sekarang.

"Pokoknya tiga hati lagi, adalah hati yang sangat spesial! Lebih spesial dari hari Valentine. Ak u tak sabar menunggu tiga hari lagi.." ungkap Mira.

Tiga hari lagi ya.. Tiga hari lagi akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan Spesial juga untuk Lucy.

Karena ternyata, tiga hari lagi, bersamaan dengan pesta sekolah.. Bertepatan dengan hati Ulang tahunnya.

Hari ulang tahun yang akan menjadi.. Sebuah bencana..

.

.

.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri Lucy-san!"

Wendy Marvel yang kini tinggal bersamanya langsung berlari ke depan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Wah, Wendy-chan ternyata sudah pulang ya?"

"Tentu saja. SMP kan pulangnya masih tak begitu sore seperti SMA. Oh iya, bagaimana pertandingan Daimatou Enbu hari ini? Apakah kelas Fairy Tail menang?" tanya Wendy. Dia bisa tahu soal pertandingan itu karena Lucy selalu menceritakannya pada gadis manis di depannya belakangan ini.

Lucy tersenyum senang, mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam, "Tentu saja. Habis teman-temanku itu sangat kuat. Bahkan mereka bisa mengalahkan dua orang sekaligus dalam sekali pukul."

"Whoa.. Hebat sekali! Selamat ya Lucy-san!"

"Ya. Terima kasih. Dan Wendy, berhentilah memanggilku dengan suffix -san. Aku lebih suka kamu memanggilku Lucy-nee."

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Wendy ragu. Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Kan kamu sudah seperti adikku sendiri Wendy-chan."

Wendi turut tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Lucy masuk ke kamarnya di ikuti Wendy. Wendy memang memiliki kamar sendiri, tapi dia lebih suka berada di kamar Lucy dan Lucy tak pernah keberatan. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Hah.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu tiga hari lagi.." ungkap Lucy.

"Tiga hari lagi.. Itu bukankah hari ulang tahun Lucy-nee ya? " tanya Wendy. Lucy langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh, kok Wendy bisa tahu?"

"Aku bertanya pada Loki-san."

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja lho.."

"Memang ada apa lagi Lucy-nee?"

Lucy menatap Wendy dengan wajah berbinar, "Karena tiga hati lagi akan ada Pesta di Sekolah! Ah.. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin merasakan bagaimana itu Pesta Sekolah. Selama ini Ayah selalu melarangku ikut dalam acara seperti itu di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Ayah akan mengizinkanku ikut."

Lucy mulai berdiri, "Ne, Wendy. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar? Aku ingin mencari gaun yang akan ku pakai untuk Pesta 3 hari lagi."

.

.

.

"Tiga hari lagi.. Dalam tiga hari lagi, sihir yang menyegel auranya akan hancur. Saat itu juga, pasti para Iblis milik _Dia Yang Agung_ akan dapat melacaknya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selama tiga hari ini, master Hades?"

Pria tua berjanggut itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis beraksen Cina di depanya. Tangannya bergerak, menjentikkan jari dan dalam sekejap, makhluk-makhluk aneh dalam jumlah banyak muncul di sekitarnya.

"Kita akan membuat serangan kejutan terlebih dahulu, benar kan Sting?"

Pemuda pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari si wanita beraksen Cina tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Master Hades. Aki tak sabar ingin menghancurkan gadis sialan itu.."

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang. Terlalu tenang dari biasanya. Tapi ketenangan ini akan segera berakhir ketika kekuatan kegelapan mulai bergerak. Bergerak.. Mengincar sang pemilik kalung Kristal Cahaya yang baru. Namun, tak ada yang menyadari bahaya di balik ketenangan ini.

Di rumah mereka, Mira, Levy dan Juvia tengah mengobrolkan masalah Lucy. Begitu pula di tempat Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus. Mereka tengah dilanda kesunyian karena semuanya tengah sibuk dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tengah memikirkan persoalan 12 Zodiac yang saat itu tak sengaja dilepaskan oleh Lucy. Jellal dan Erza masih berada di sekitar sekolahan karena tadi ada rapat Osis bersama dewan Ketertiban mengenai Pesta perayaan kemenangan Daimatou Enbu. Namun pada akhirnya kedua sejoli ini malah membicarakan soal kekuatan Lucy.

Sementara Natsu pergi ke luar untuk berjalan-jalan. Sejujurnya pemuda ini masih merasa sedikit lelah setelah pertandingan tadi siang. Tapi hatinya merasa tak tenang sejak tadi sore, maka dia memutuskan keluar sebentar sekedar menenangkan diri.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

Di tempat lain Loki tengah berada di dalam mobil, menunggu Lucy dan Wendy yang tengah berbelanja. Lucy tampak asyik memilih-milih baju untuk Wendy, sementara Wendy tampak malu-malu memakai baju yang dipilih oleh Lucy.

"Lucy-nee.. Kenapa Lucy-nee juga membelikanku gaun? Aku kan tidak butuh." Kata Wendy setelah keduanya keluar dari Mal.

"Eh, tentu saja Wendy-chan butuh. Wendy-chan kan harus ikut ke pesta perayaan di sekolahku!" jawab Lucy semangat.

"Eh.. Ke-Kenapa aku harus ikut? Kan itu acara sekolah Lucy-nee. Memangnya orang luar boleh ikut?"

"Sebenarnya nggak boleh. Tapi Ayah mendapat undangan khusus dari Kepala Sekolah dan diminta datang di pesta besok. Dia boleh membawa anaknya, dan kamu kan sekarang juga anaknya. Jadi pasti kamu diajak."

Wendy tampak terharu. Dia bahkan sampai menangis. Lucy tentu kelabakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy-nee. Aku hanya senang karena akhirnya bisa memiliki keluarga lagi setelah sekian lama."

Lucy tersenyum, "Aku juga senang, akhirnya bisa memiliki adik perempuan yang manis dan bisa ku dandani." Ungkap Lucy. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama.

Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Loki yang tadi terparkir agak jauh dari mereka. Tapi setelah sampai disana, mereka hanya menemukan mobil dalam keadaan terkunci tanpa sosok Loki di dalamnya.

"Mobilnya dikunci. Kemana Loki?"

 _ **Flashback.. 5 menit yang lalu.**_

Loki berdiri di samping pintu mobil sambil berulang jali melirik arlojinya. Sudah 1 jam lebih dia menunggu majikannya selesai berbelanja memilih-milih baju, tapi majikannya itu belum muncul juga. Sejujurnya Loki merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu, tapi yah tak begitu masalah si. Di sana-sini banyak penampakan gadis-gadis cantik yang bisa membuat matanya tak jenuh. Sekali kedip, gadis-gadis itu akan memekik histeris. Dasar Playboy kelas Kakap-_-

Saat tengah melirik-lirik, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok gadis berpakaian merah ala orang Cina yang terlihat kebingungan. Loki menebak, dia mungkin turis yang tersesat. Maka Loki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat nona tampak kebingungan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya Loki.

Gadis beraksen cina itu mengangguk, "Ehm.. Ya.. Saya sebenarnya ingin pulang, tapi saya lupa jalan ke stasiun kereta."

"Oh.. Stasiun kereta ya. Dari sini tidak begitu jauh. Tinggal jalan lurus dari sini, lalu ada perempatan belok kiri dan lewat trotoar sana lalu sampai." Kata Loki sembari tangannya menunjuk rute yang disebut.

Gadis itu tampak ragu, "Begitu ya. Saya takut tersesat, jadi bisakah tuan mengantar saya sampai kesana?"

Mendengar itu Loki sebenarnya sangat mau sekali mengantar gadis manis nan seksi di depannya. Tapi, dia sedang menunggu Lucy berbelanja.

"Saya mohon tuan, saya takut jika hanya kesana sendirian."

Akhirnya karena terbujuk rayuan itu dan rasa hormatnya kepada wanita, Loki memutuskan untuk mengantar wanita itu. Toh, jaraknya tak begitu jauh dan sepertinya Lucy masih lama, pikirnya.

Tapi dia tak tahu, karena kepergiannya itu, majikannya dalam bahaya karena kini wanita yang tengah diantarnya tengah menyeringai licik.

 _ **End flashback**_

"Apa Loki-san pergi ke toilet?" tanya Wendy.

KRAKK! BLARR! GRAOORR!

"KYAHHH!"

Semua orang yang tadinya berjalan di sekitar trotoar mendadak lari pontang-panting sambil menjerit histeris. Lucy dan Wendy tentu kaget dan bingung.

"Ada apa ini?"

"GRRRAOOORRR!"

Mrndenga4 suara seperti geraman dan auman binatang buas, sontak Lucy langsing membalikkan badan. Tepat saat dia membalikkan badan, seekor anjing besar berkepala tiga menerjangnya.

"LUCY-NEE!"

WUSHHH!

PYARR!

Namun sebelum singa itu berhasil mengoyak Lucy dengan cakar dan taringnya, Wendy telah mementalkan anjing aneh itu hingga menabrak kaca sebuah Mal. Sontak orang-orang yang berada di dalam Mal berlari keluar ketakutan.

Lucy terperanjat melihat aksi Wendy barusan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dalam posisi bersiaga, melindunginya. Dia tidak tahu jika selama ini, ternyata Wendy. bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Wendy-chan.. Jadi kamu.. Bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Ya. Maaf karena aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada Lucy-nee. Tapi dengan kekuatanku, aku akan melindungimu!"

Melindungi?

Anjing berkepala tiga itu keluar dari Mall yang telah pecah kacanya dan menggeram marah ke arah Lucy dan Wendy. Lucy terkejut ketika menyadari mahluk apa itu.

"Itu.. CERBERUS?! Kenapa anjing penjaga Neraka ada disini?!"

"Bukan hanya itu saja Lucy-nee, lihat di sebelah sana!"

Gerombolan Serigala sebesar tubuh manusia dan berjalan dengan cdua kaki mendekat ke arah Lucy dan Wendy. Lucy makin terkejut.

"Werwolf?" kata Wendy.

"Kenapa Cerberus dan Werwolf bisa ada di sini, di kota ini?"

"Lucy-nee! Awas di belakang!"

.

.

.

"Maaf nona, Stasiun lewat jalan sana, bukan lewat gang ini."

Loki sedikit bingung. Pasalnya gadis yang memintanya untuk membawanya ke stasiun kini malah membawanya ke gang gelap yang sepi.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, membuat Loki keheranan. Tiba-tiba Loki melompat mundur karena ternyata tanah yang ia pijak tadi meledak.

"Hm.. Sangat hati-hati dan waspada." Kata wanita itu.

Loki langsung memasang tampang waspada kepada gadis berpakaian merah itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Apakah kau punya waktu mendengarkan perkenalanku, Loki-san? Sementara gadis pirang itu kau tinggal sendirian bersama bocah lemah tak berguna disana?"

Loki tersentak, sekarang dia sadar. Ini adalah jebakan untuk menjauhkannya dari Lucy.

"Sialan! Jadi kau menjebakku?"

Wanita menyeringai, "Bukan hanya aku saja kok." Katanya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Dia hilang?" Loki menggeram dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung lari ke tempatnya meninggalkan Lucy.

"Sial! Lucy, ku mohon bertahanlah."

.

.

 _ **Waktu mundur 10 menit sebelum penyerangan..**_

.

"Ne, Mira.. Aku Lapar.. Bisakah kau membuat camilan?"

"Benar. Aku juga lapar. Tapi sebaiknya kita tunggu Erza sampai pulang dulu. Nanti kita masak sama-sama."

Mira tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita masak dulu saja, sekalian masak untuk Erza."

Juvia mengangguk penuh antusias, "Ah! Juvia setuju! Kalau begitu ayo masak!"

Ketiga gadis ini langsung berjalan ke arah dapur rumah mereka. Namun tepat lima langkah setelah mereka berjalan, mereka langsung berhenti. Mata ketiganya membulat.

"A-Apa barusan ini?" tanya Juvia kaget.

"I-Ini.. Telepati? Kalian juga mendengarnya?" tanya Levy.

"Iya. Tapi.. Siapa yang mengirim telepati ini?"

Mereka saling tatap, namun akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Kita tak tahu siapa yang mengirim telepati ini. Tapi ku rasa dia orang baik. Kita harus segera ke tempat Lucy!"

.

.

"A-Apa ini? Siapa yang mengirim telepati?" Gray langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau juga mendengarnya Gray?" tanya Laxus di dekatnya.

Gray mengangguk.

"Hey teman-teman! Sepertinya kita harus ke kota sekarang." Gajeel tiba-tiba masuk le dalam sambil menenteng gitarnya. Dia mengernyit melihat ekspresi kedua temannya. "Kalian.. Mendengarnya?"

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kita harus segera kesana. Aku khawatir jika yang dikatakan benar."

.

.

"Erza, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jellal yang saat ini tengah mengantar Erza pulang.

Erza menatap Jellal penuh keterkejutan, "Jadi kau mendengarnya juga, Jellal? Ini.. Siapa yang menelepati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan Apa yang dikatakan benar. Kita harus segera kesana, Lucy dalam bahaya."

.

.

"Lucy-nee! Awas di belakang!"

Lucy berbalik dan tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk mirip kelelawar meraih tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang.

"KYAHHH!"

"LUCY-NEE!"

"WENDY!"

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Akhirnya chapter 9 selesai juga! Penyerangan terhadap Lucy dimulai.

Duh.. Gimana ya dengan Lucy yang hendak di bawa oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mengincarnya? Dan siapa gerangan yang menelepati Mira dan lainnya? Lalu apa isi telepati itu?

Oh iya pada tahu nggak makhluk apa itu Cerberus? Cerberus adalah anjing penjaga pintu neraka berkepala tiga dan merupakan peliharaan Hades. Ini benaran lho di mitologinya. Lalu Werwolf adalah manusia serigala, artinya bukan sekedar serigala biasa. Nah mereka ini di perintah untuk menyerang Lucy.

Segini dulu aja ya penjelasannya. Yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya harap, REVIEW PELASE! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 : Protecting you

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and the others

Warning : AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Gaje, Cerita nggak menarik, Typo berserakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fanfic ini.

.

.

Aloha minna! Sheilchan kembali membawakan chapter 10! *sorak-sorak bergembira*

Ngaku-ngaku.. siapa nih yang udah nungguin next chap fanfic ini?! *Di rajam readers berjamaah*

Readers : Oy, author sableng! Bisa-bisanya lu nongol dengan santainya setelah nelantarin nih fic selama setahun lebih! Dasar kagak sehat lu! (Nimpukin pakai Sepatu pantopel)

Author :Y-ya maaf… abis Sheilchan tiba-tiba kena penyakit _Mag,_ Malas Ngetik.." (Author di gantung di pohon semangka)

Maafkan ya readers karena Sheilchan menelantarkan fanfic ini cukup lama. Jujur aja memang setahun belakangan author tiba-tiba jadi males ngetik kelanjutan fanfic, karena sibuk ngetik lainnya. Jadi Sheilchan maaf banget karena readers jadi harus nunggu lama kelanjutan fanfiction ini.

Maaf juga karena Sheilchan nggak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu, tapi intinya Sheilcha minta maaf sama para readers yang udah nunggu update fanfic ini terlalu lama, sekaligus sangat berterimakasih karena kalian ada yang mau mereview dan memuji fanfic ini. Hontou ni Arigatou, minna-san! (Bungku 180 derajad. Lho 0_0)

Di chapter kemarin, tiba-tiba Lucy dan Wendy di serang oleh sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk aneh, Sebut aja Werewolf (Nulisnya bener nggak sih?). Dan ternyata mereka mengincar Lucy! Lho kenapa? Siapa yang sebenarnya sudah menyuruh mereka menangkap Lucy?

Sementara itu, seseorang melakukan telepati untuk menghubungi teman-teman Lucy agar segera menolongnya. Siapa orang yang sudah melakukannya?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Lucy? Dan apakah teman-temannya akan bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu? Supaya nggak penasaran, langsung aja, READ ENJOY! ^_^

"Lucy-nee! Awas di belakang!"

Lucy berbalik dan tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk mirip kelelawar meraih tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang.

"KYAHHH!"

"LUCY-NEE!"

"WENDY!"

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10.**

"KYAHH!"

"LUCY-NEE!"

Lucy memekik histeris. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing di udara dan dibawa terbang semakin tinggi oleh sosok kelelawar besar berwarna hijau. Wendy semakin panik. Gadis itu berusaha mengikuti Lucy yang di bawa terbang, akan tetapi seekor werewolf tiba-tiba meninju Wendy dari samping. Wendy yang tidak siap langsung terpelanting hingga menabrak sebuah mobil.

"UGH!"

"WENDY!" panggil Lucy. Melihat adiknya dilukai membuat Lucy merasa begitu marah.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. Lucy mencoba melepaskan dirinya dengan meronta-ronta. Lengannya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena gesekan antara kulitnya dan cakar si kelelawar. Lucy menggigit bibirnya, menahan perih. Namun dia tak kehilangan akal.

Lucy mencoba untuk tenang dan memfokuskan kekuatan ke kedua tangannya. Dan saat dia membuka mata, cahaya terang muncul dari tangannya. Cahaya itu menyilaukan mata si kelelawar, membuatnya berkoak nyaring dan terbang sempoyongan.

"KWAKK!"

"Lepaskan aku! Makhluk menjengkelkan! Aku harus menolong Wendy!"

Si kelelawar mulai kesal. Dia kemudian melesat cepat ke depan dan menabrakkan tubuh Lucy ke gedung di sampingnya.

"Hakhh!" Lucy membulatkan karamelnya. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa ngilu saat tubuhnya menghantam dinding gedung. Darah keluar dari sela bibir gadis itu. Cahaya di kedua tangan Lucy meredup dan kedua tangannya kemudian terjuntai lemah di samping badan. Lucy merasakan kepalanya begitu pening, dan hampir hilang kesadaran.

" _Karyuu No Hoko_!"

BRUSSHHH!

"GWOKHH!"

Kelelawar itu tiba-tiba terbakar oleh lidah api yang melesat ke arahnya, sehingga dia terbang tak tentu arah. Cengkeramannya pada tubuh Lucy otomatis melemah, dan tubuh gadis itu meluncur turun dari ketinggian 20 meter.

Pemuda bersurai pink dengan craft sisik melesat cepat di jalan raya yang kacau. Onixnya menatap tubuh gadis yang terjun bebas dari ketinggian 20 meter itu. Dia melompat ke atas sebuah mobil, lalu memusatkan kekuatannya pada kedua kakinya sebelum akhirnya melompat untuk meraih tubuh Lucy. Kedua tangannya berhasil meraih tubuh gadis itu lalu dia melayang turun dengan tenang bersama Lucy.

' _Tepat waktu.'_ Batin pemuda itu, lega. Dia menatap gadis bersurai pirang di gendongannya. Gadis itu mengernyit, tampak menahan sakit atau takut, dan memang sekujur tubuh Lucy saat itu terasa amat sakit. Tetapi kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman yang melingkupinya membuatnya terpaksa untuk segera membuka mata. Karamel itu membulat ketika melihat bahwa pemuda _itu_ kembali menyelamatkannya.

"Kau benar-benar ahli dalam terlibat masalah." Kata pemuda itu.

"N-Natsu." Gumam Lucy lirih.

"GUKK!"

Natsu Dragneel tak merespon dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Seekor anjing hitam sebesar truk berkepala tiga—sebut saja Cerberus yang tadi sempat menyerang Lucy dan Wendy berlari cepat ke arahnya. Ketiga kepalanya meringis, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berkilat tajam. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya memekik ketakutan dan menyingkir sebisa mungkin. Natsu menurunkan Lucy namun tidak melepaskan tangan kirinya yang melingkar di punggung gadis itu karena nampaknya Lucy tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Natsu menatap Cerberus itu dengan serius. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, dan seketika muncul api di tangan itu. Lucy meringsek ke dada Natsu, memekik ngeri tepat sebelum si Cerberus menyeruduk ke arahnya dan Natsu.

DUESSHH!

SRAKKKK!

Tekanan udara kuat merebak dan Natsu terdorong mundur sampai beberapa meter bersama Lucy di pelukannya. Kepala Cerberus tertahan oleh sebelah tangan Natsu yang terulur. Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya karena tubuhnya terus terdorong mundur.

" _Second Origins…"_

Api redup melingkar muncul di sekitar Natsu dan tiba-tiba saja dia berhasil menghentikan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong mundur. Kekuatan fisiknya seakan menjadi berlipat ganda hingga Lucy tak kuasa mengatakan apapun melihat kejadian luar biasa itu. Si anjing menggeram marah. Natsu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengalirkan kekuatannya ke tangannya dan membakar Cerberus dengan sihir apinya.

BRUSSHHH!

"GRAORR!"

Lucy menutup mata ngeri. Si anjing terdorong ke belakang hingga menggulingkan sebuah truk sembari menyalak kesakitan karena terbakar.

"Itu belum cukup." Kata Natsu, entah kepada siapa. Tapi Lucy tahu apa masudnya karena beberapa detik setelahnya, anjing berkepala tiga itu kembali menyalak—semakin garang. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan keadaannya dan mencoba menyerang Natsu dengan tubuhnya yang masih berselimut api. Natsu bersiap menerima serangan itu kembali, sementara Lucy mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Natsu.

" _ICE MAKE: SHIELD_!"

DUAK!

Sebuah pelindung es berbentuk indah tiba-tiba muncul di depan Natsu dan Lucy. Pelindung itu menahan hantaman kepala Cerberus yang hendak menyerang keduanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menanganinya sendiri kan, Natsu?"

"G-Gray?!" Panggil Lucy ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven telah berdiri di depannya sembari membentuk segel sihir es.

" _Tetsuryuken_!"

" _Rairyu Houten Geki_!"

Dua orang lainnya muncul dari belakang dan menghantam Si Anjing Neraka dengan pukulan berselimut petir dan besi. Cerberus terpental mundur dan meraung kesakitan. Badannya yang semula sudah terluka akibat serangan Natsu sebelumnya menjadi semakin parah. Si pemuda stripper menggerakkan tangannya dan memerangkap keempat kaki Cerberus dengan sihir es nya.

"ERZA! SEKARANG!"

Titania, Erza Scarlet dengan _Black Wing Armor_ nya melompat dari belakang Cerberus. Pedang hitamnya terangkat dalam posisi vertikal di atas kepala dan mengayunkannya tepat di leher Cerberus.

"HYAHHH!"

CRASHHH!

Kepala Cerberus terlempar. Tubuh anjing penjaga neraka itu limbung dan terkapar di trotoar dengan bunyi bedebum. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu kemudian meleleh menjadi genangan cairan hitam seperti oli yang terinjak oleh kaki berbalut armor milik Sang Titania.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seorang cowok berambut biru dengan tato di matanya, Jellal Fernandez yang muncul setelah Erza.

"Gajeel... Laxus.. Erza.. Jella juga?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsu saat teman-temannya telah sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu, Samalander. Tapi ku pikir kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Makhluk-makhluk sialan di sana mulai bergerak kemari."

Sekawanan werewolf berlari cepat ke arah mereka. Ada lebih dari 20 ekor dan semuanya tampak mengerikan—cakar hitam berkilat tajam, tubuh kekar layaknya manusia dengan bulu abu-abu gelap. Jangan lupakan juga deretan gigi yang hanya terdiri dari taring dan mata hijau yang menyala terang, mengerikan

"AUUU!"

Gerombolan werewolf lain juga muncul dari arah belakang. Mereka telah berada pada jarak yang lebih dekat, sehingga kini Lucy dan teman-temannya terkepung dari dua arah.

"Sial! Kita terkepung!" pekik Gray.

"Semua! Bentuk pertahanan melingkar! Kita harus melindungi Lucy!" pekik Erza. Mereka semua telah bersiap dalam posisi bertahan dan menyerang karena jumlah werewolf yang menuju ke tempat mereka sangat banyak. Lucy yang melihat itu semakin panik dan ketakutan, namun ada yang lebih membuatnya takut—atau lenih tepatnya panik. Gadis itu menarik kemeja Natsu sehingga pemuda bersurai sakura itu menatap kearahnya.

"Natsu, bisakah kamu pergi ke tempat adikku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis saking khawatirnya, "Wendy…tadi aku pergi bersama Wendy dan dia diserang oleh werewolf saat aku di bawa kelelawar bersayap. Kumohon, tolong dia…"

Natsu menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa di saat keadaannya sendiri terancam, gadis di depannya ini masih mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Natsu benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tapi, melihat Lucy yang hendak menangis membuat pemuda ini jadi dilema sendiri.

Antara pergi menuruti permintaannya atau tetap melindunginya.

Tangan Gray telah mengeluarkan aura dingin es. Namun aura itu lekas menghilang dan Gray langsung merinding ketika mendengar suara melengking seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Lucy~~"

Brushhh!

Sebuah cambuk air dan pukulan cahaya mementalkan barisan terbelakang para werewolf yang menuju ke arah Lucy dan teman-temannya, di susul oleh tiupan gelombanga angin kuat yang membelah barisan itu. Hingga akhirnya Lucy dapat melihat empat orang gadis yang sangat ia kenali bersama seorang pria berkacamata. Mereka berlima berlari cepat kearah gerombolan Lucy sembari menyingkirkan beberapa ekor werewolf yang menghalangi jalan kelimanya. Lucy membulatkan karamelnya ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut biru berlari bersama pria berambut oranye terang.

"Wendy! Loki!"

"Lucy/ Lucy-nee!"

Lucy segera mendorong pelan sosok Natsu yang berada di depannya dan menyambut pelukan hangat si gadis berambut biru dengan penuh haru. Tampak sekali kasih sayang yang Lucy berikan kepada gadis manis itu. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Wendy, kamu baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Lucy khawatir. Wendy menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja Lucy-nee karena Loki-san dan kakak-kakak ini datang menolongku." Wendy menatap Loki dan tiga gadis yang telah menolongnya. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, dan dia melihat Loki berdiri bersama tiga temannya, Levy, Mira dan Juvia.

"Teman-teman…"

"Lucy- _hime_?! Anda baik-baik saja?! Astaga anda terluka?!" pekik Loki heboh. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Aku hanya terluka sedikit Loki, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang berada bersama Lucy dan orang-orang yang barusan datang bersama Loki saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Kalian—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bahkan Erza dan Jellal juga?" tanya Levy.

"Gray-sama, apakah Gray-sama sengaja datang kemari untuk menemui Juvia? Ini pasti takdir cinta kita!" kata Juvia nggak nyambung dan langsung memeluk Gray. Gray memekik.

"H-hey! Lepaskan aku!"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa anak-anak gadis seperti kalian berkeliaran malam-malam? Mau cari tambahan uang?" tanya Gajeel. Pemuda itu langsung dipukul oleh Levy.

"Enak saja! Kami kesini ingin menolong Lucy!"

Jellal dan Erza saling pandang. "Entah ini hanya kebetulan atau tidak tapi ku pikir tujuan kita semua di sini sama." Kata Jellal. Kini Levy, Mira dan Juvia terperangah.

"Ehm, teman-teman, kupikir kita tunda dulu acara saling tanya dan sapa ini. Lihatlah, kita sudah di kepung." Kata Mira.

Lucy dan lainnya tampak terkejut ketika melihat bahwa gerombolan werewolf telah mengepung mereka. Werewolf-werewolf itu menatap kearah mereka ber-12 dengan tatapan garang dan lapar. Lucy tampak ketakutan dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur ke belakang, namun punggungnya menabrak seseorang. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Jangan takut." Kata Natsu. Pemuda itu memegangi pundak Lucy. Onixnya yang segelap malam menatap caramel gadis itu, memberikan perasaan aman padanya. "Lihat sekelilingmu."

Lucy menatap sekelilingnya, dan karamelnya membulat, tak percaya.

Dia melihat teman-temannya—bahkan juga Loki dan Wendy telah berdiri di sekelilingnya dalam posisi melingkar dengan sikap bersiaga. Mereka telah bersiap mengeluarkan sihir mereka jika serangan datang. Lucy tak melihat setitik pun rasa gentar atau takut di mata mereka semua. Yang di lihatnya hanyalah tekad.

Tekad untuk melindungi sesuatu.

Melindunginya?

Tapi…kenapa?

"Cih, mereka terlalu banyak." Ujar Gray.

"Tinggal hajar saja, beres kan?" kata Laxus enteng.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Lucy bisa terluka jika kita asal menyerang! Kita harus melindunginya!" teriak Erza yang telah merubah armornya menjadi _Heaven's Wheel Armor._

"Kalian semua…kenapa kalian semua ingin melindungiku sampai seperti ini?"

Lucy tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatap temannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hal itu tentu membuat semuanya saling pandang, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Levy kemudian menatapnya.

"Karena…kita ini teman bukan?"

Deg!

"Hm…Let's get Rock!" kata Gajeel semangat. Dan sedetik setelah itu, pertarungan sengit antara penyihir-penyihir muda dan gerombolan werewolf dimulai.

Gerombolan werewolf menerjang secara bergerombol kearah Lucy dan teman-temannya. Cakar hitam berkilat tajam, siap mencabik. Lucy berdiri ketakutan ketika mendengar raungan-raungan werewolf yang siap menerkam. Tak lupa dengan air liur yang menetes lewat sela-sela gigi taringnya. Namun hal itu tak menggentarkan teman-teman Lucy yang telah bertekad melindungi gadis itu. Mereka semua kemudian bergerak bersama, menghalangi langkah para werewolf agar tidak semakin mendekat.

"Graorr!"

Dua ekor werewolf bergerak bersama menerjang kearah Lucy, tapi ketiganya segera terpental sebelum sempat menyentuh gadis itu.

"Aku akan melindungi Lucy-nee, apapun yang terjadi!" kata Wendy yang telah menerbangkan dua werewolf tadi.

"Wendy…"

Suara dentingan pedang Erza Scarlet dengan cakar werewolf terdengar keras di tengah-tengah pertarungan tak seimbang itu. Gadis berambut merah itu mencoba menahan serangan seekor werewolf dengan pedangnya, lalu mengayunkan pedang platina besar itu hingga mengoyak perut si werewolf.

Di sisi lain, Mira, Gajeel dan Laxus tampak sibuk memukul satu persatu werewolf yang berdatangan. Petir di tangan Laxus berhasil mementalkan seekor werewolf, di ikuti oleh Mira yang telah berubah menjadi _Satan Soul._ Cakarnya yang lebih kuat berhasil mengoyak dua ekor werewolf sekaligus. Gajeel meninju dua werewolf juga, lalu Levy mengguakan sihirnya untuk memerangkap dua werewolf itu.

" _Solid Script :Hole!"_

Levy menulis kata _hole_ di tanah yang berubah menjadi lubang, memerangkap kedua werewolf. Sekejap, Levy melihat Gajeel tersenyum padanya, yang membuat pipi Levy merona.

" _Ice make : Geyser!"_

Kaki lima ekor werewolf di sekeliling Gray membeku karena sihir es nya sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Gray membentuk segel sihir kembali,

" _Ice make : swords!_ "

Tangannya berubah menjadi pedang es yang kemudian menebas lima werewolf sekaligus. Tubuh para werewolf itu terbelah menjadi dua dan jatuh ke atas lantai es yang tergenang oleh darah. Karena kurang sigap, Gray tak menyadari jika seekor werewolf diam-diam menyelinap ke belakangnya dan berniat menerkam.

"Hyahh! _Juvia Love Kick_!"

Juvia tiba-tiba menendang si werewolf hingga terpental tak sadarkan diri. Dia menatap tubuh werwolf itu dengan sengit, sampai-sampai matanya yang berbentuk love itu membara karena marah. Kecemburuan menguasainya.

"Beraninya kau hendak menerjang Gray-sama dari belakang! Jika ingin bersaing, bersainglah dengan sehat, Love Rival!"

Gray, sweatdrop.

Natsu dan Loki yang berada beberapa langkah dari Lucy. Mereka meninju setiap werewolf yang berusaha menyerang Lucy lalu menendang mereka menjauh. Tak lupa memberikan serangan balasan berupa tinju berselimut api dan cahaya. Jellal membantu keduanya dengan sihirnya yang berbentuk seperti bola energy yang melayang menghantam tubuh para werewolf.

Pertarungan memanas dengan cepat.

Walaupun jumlah werewolf saat itu sangat banyak, tapi kekuatan para penyihir muda itu jauh di atas mereka, sehingga mereka semua bisa menangani para werewolf itu dengan mudah. Bunyi dentingan pedang, pukulan dan ledakan menggema di area pertarungan itu.

Sementara itu di bagian sisi lain. Di sebuah atap gedung, dua sosok bertudung bersama seorang gadis berpakaian cina seksi menatap saksama kumpulan orang-orang di bawah mereka yang tengah bertarung. Wajah mereka tak terlihat karena berdiri membelakangi bulan purnama.

"Mereka semua sudah berkumpul." Kata pria bermantel coklat.

"Ya, walaupun masih kurang _**satu**_ ," respon pria satunya yang bermantel hitam. Matanya menatap lekat, dua sosok di bawah dengan penuh dendam, namun tak begitu tampak pada ekspresinya yang datar. Wanita berpakaian merah bercepol tampaknya menyadari keinginan pria itu.

"Ku pikir cukup bermain-mainnya. Kita sudah mendapat informasi yang kita butuhkan. Sekarang, kau bisa menyapanya…Rogue."

Si pria bermantel hitam, dengan ekspresi datar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat menuruni hotel.

Entah sudah berapa kali Lucy memekik ngeri, ketika werewolf mencoba menerkamnya. Dirinya teralu lelah dan takut untuk melawan, sehingga hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya. Akan tetapi semua werewolf itu berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh Natsu dan Loki dengan tinju mereka. Melihat hal itu, Lucy merasa begitu bersalah.

Ini semua terjadi karenanya kan? Teman-temannya melindunginya karena Lucy terlalu lemah untuk dapat melindungi diri sendiri. Karena Lucy tak berguna…

Menyedihkan.

Karena tak fokus dengan sekelilingnya, Lucy tak menyadari jika seseorang dari jauh tengah mengincarnya. Sesuatu melesat cepat kearah gadis itu. Tepat ke jantungnya. Loki dan Jellal yang menyadari hal itu terlambat bergerak, dan mereka hanya bisa berteriak.

"Lucy!"

Lucy segera tersadar, tapi sesuatu itu telah berada satu meter di depan matanya. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak menghindar tepat waktu, sehingga dia hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan mata membola.

TEP!

Celah bibir Lucy terbuka, kaget karena tiba-tiba dia telah terduduk di tanah dengan lengan kekar seseorang menyangga tubuhnya. Lalu sebuah lengan terulur, menangkap sebilah panah emas yang berada sekitar 30 cm dari wajahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melamun di saat situasi seperti ini."

Natsu menatapnya tajam. Lucy dapat merasakan kemarahan dalam tatapannya. Loki, Jellal dan yang lainnya bernafas lega karena Natsu berhasil menyelamatkan gadis pirang itu.

Lidah Lucy menjadi kelu. Dia memang sering melihat tatapan mengerikan Natsu, tapi yang seperti ini, dia baru melihatnya.

"A-aku—"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir."

Lucy terenyak. Panah yang berada di tangan Natsu kemudian terbakar dan hangus menjadi abu. Lucy menatap mata Natsu kembali, yang kini telah kembali melembut.

"Karena apapun yang kau pikirkan justru malah merepotkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Dan Lucy kembali terpana dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

Loki dan Jellal mendekati keduanya, dan Natsu membantu Lucy berdiri kembali.

"Maaf, kami terlambat bergerak. Untung kau menyadarinya, Natsu." Kata Loki

"Siapa yang barusan menyerang?"

"Entah. Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan serangan ini." jawab Natsu.

 _Fuuuu…._

Penyihir-penyihir ini dikagetkan dengan bunyi seruling yang menggema dari segala arah, dan tiba-tiba saja gerombolan werewolf tersisa menghentikan serangan mereka. Mereka bergerak mundur, menjauhi Lucy dan teman-temannya, menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sesuatu berwarna hitam bergerak cepat kearah Lucy. Kali ini tak ada yang menyadarinya karena dia seakan bersatu dengan kegelapan. Mereka baru sadar ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Bahkan penyihir hebat pun tak dapat merasakan keberadaan bayangan."

DEG!  
"Akh!"

"Lucy!"

Semua terenyak, kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan Lucy. Seseorang bermantel hitam dengan aura berwarna serupa yang mengelilinginya telah berdiri di belakang Lucy. Tangannya mengukung gadis itu dari belakang yang mengernyit mencengkeram lengannya yang berdarah sembari menodongkan sebilah pisau.

Sejak kapan dia disana?!

"Brengsek! Siapa kau?! Beraninya melukai _Hime-sama_!"

Sosok itu mendekatkan sisi tajam pisaunya ke leher Lucy sehingga Lucy terpaksa harus mendongak agar kulit lehernya tak tergores. Kukungan pria itu terlalu kuat sehingga Lucy tak dapat melepaskan diri. Loki dan yang lainnya menggertakkan gigi.

"Aku hanyalah bayangan dari kegelapan itu sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu terkejut atau takut, _Hoshi no Shugosa*_." (*Penjaga Bintang)

Mereka terenyak.

"Ku pikir ini cukup. Kita harus segera kembali."

Semuanya reflex menoleh ke asal seuara dan menemukan pria lain bermantel coklat telah berdiri di sisi berlawanan sembari memegang suling. Melihat benda itu akhirnya mereka semua tahu bahwa pria itu yang telah mengendalikan werewolf.

"Jadi kalian dalang dari semua ini?"

Pria itu terenyum. Namun semua tahu, senyum itu adalah senyum mengancam. Pria bermantel hitam melepaskan Lucy, dan gadis itu terjatuh.

"Lucy!" Loki hendak mendekati gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba sosok gelap itu telah berada di depannya dan—

 _Crash!_

"Ugh!"

"Loki-san!"

Perut Loki terkoyak terkena cakaran sosok itu. Erza bergerak dari tempatnya, berniat menabasnya. Namun pria itu telah berubah menjadi bayangan kembali dan bergerak ke tampat temannya yang bermantel coklat berada. Dia kemudian berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Cukup sekian pertemuan kita. Di lain waktu kami tak akan main-main, jadi tunggulah kehancuran kalian… para penyihir cahaya."

Dan setelah itu keduanya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sebuah portal di belakang mereka lalu menghilang ke dalamnya. Werewolf yang tadi berada di sekitarnya juga turut menghilang, entah kemana. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah remaja-remaja ini dan bekas pertarungan di sekitar mereka.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" Gray mengepalkan tangannya, marah. Dia melirik ke belakang, dimana teman-temannya tengah berkerubung di dekat Loki yang terluka. Loki tampak mencoba berdiri di bantu Jellal.

"A-aku.. t-tidak apa-apa. B-bagaimana dengan Lucy?"

Natsu tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Lucy di pelukannya. Mira yang berada di dekatnya menggeleng, "Dia pingsan. Tapi tubuhnya panas sekali."

"Dia di racun."

Semuanya terperanjat mendengar perkataan Natsu. Natsu tampak serius sekali menatap gadis di pelukannya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan dia dapat mencium bau sesuatu yang asing—racun darinya.

"Sepertinya pisau orang tadi dilumuri racun. Kita harus segera mengeluarkan rucun di tubuhnya!" kata Levy.

"Kita ke Heartfilia Corzen."

Perkataan Loki membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Loki bicara lagi.

"Kita harus segera mengobati Lucy dan mendiskusikan kejadian hari ini, tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin… Jude Heartfilia-sama akan menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Natsu segera menggendong tubuh Lucy di depan tubuhnya, "Kita berangkat."

"Kami kembali, master."

Dua orang pria bermantel dan seorang gadis beraksen cina berlutut di depan seorang pria berjenggot putih panjang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah _informasi_ yang sebelumnya benar?" tanyanya.

"Benar master. Mereka semua adalah para _Shugosa* (penjaga),_ tapi kami masih belum menemukan _satu_ orang lagi."

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarimya di lengan kursi, tampak memikirkan sesuatu lalu berkata, "Itu tak perlu. Yang sekarang ingin ku tahu, apakah kalian berhasil mengambil darahnya?"

Pria bermantel hitam bangkit dari posisi berlututnya lalu bergerak mendekati sosok itu. Dia menyerahkan sebilah pisau yang di gangangnya tersimpan cairan merah, darah. Pria itu kemudian tertawa.

"Khuhuhu… kerja bagus. Dengan ini aku bisa melunturkan _segel_ darah yang _menyegelnya._ " Pria itu kemudian bergerak, mengambil sebuah buku besar berwarna hitam yang di bagian tengahnya terdapat gambar sepeti sebuah lubang kunci, di kelilingi oleh sulur-sulur emas yang seakan mengunci buku itu agar tak dapat dibuka.

"Tinggal menunggu malam _itu_. Sampai malam _itu_ tiba, bersikaplah seperti biasa, tapi…" dia menyeringai, "Jangan lupakan tugas kalian.

Ketiga penyihir tadi tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

"Woa… jadi kamu juga bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh, Wendy?"

Wendy Marvel mengangguk malu-malu. Dia tengah menyembuhkan luka di perut Loki yang tengah terbaring di sofa. Sementara Mira, Juvia, Levy dan Erza mengerubunginya dengan tatapan takjub. Hal ini membuat Wendy malu karena dia tak biasa di puji.

"Nama sihir ini _Healing Spell_. Karena nggak terlalu suka melukai orang, aku lebih ingin bisa menyembuhkan orang lain, jadi aku belajar sihir ini." terang Wendy.

"Itu sangat berguna dalam pertarungan. Seperti di game RPG, dengan adanya seorang _healer_ atau _priest_ , HP kita yang semula hampir habis bisa kembali seperti semula." Celetuk Jelall.

"A-aku tidak sehebat itu. Kekuatanku terbatas karena aku ini lemah…" kata Wendy. Gadis itu tampak murung ketika mengatakannya. Gajeel tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tapi kekuatanmu seimbang. Kau bisa menyerang dan menyembuhkan. Bahkan juga melindungi. Kau cukup berguna jika di bandingkan cebol di sana." Gajeel melirik Levy. Levy melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku cukup berguna di pertarungan tadi kok!"

Pintu besar di ruang tamu itu terbuka, memunculkan sang pemilik rumah, Jude Heartfilia dan seorang wanita berambut pink kusam, yang mereka kenali sebagai Kepala Magnolia Academy, Porlyusica. Semuanya—kecuali Wendy dan Loki berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih karena Hertfilia-san mengijinkan kami beristirahat di sini." Kata Erza sopan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian, anak-anak muda. Kalian telah menyelamatkan Lucy. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian."

"Jude-sama.." Loki mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Lukanya kini sudah lebih baik walaupun belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Loki?"

"Saya tak apa. Hanya sedikit nyeri saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan _Hime_ -sama?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat sebentar karena racun di tubuhnya telah dikeluarkan oleh Porlyusica-san."

Porlyusica menatap murid-muridnya yang berada di ruangan ini, tampak serius sekali. Dan Jude kini juga berubah menjadi serius. Mereka tahu kalau kedua orang ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Natsu, jadi yang mereka incar adalah Lucy?"

"Ya. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Kekuatan kegelapan." Kata Jellal.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" tanya Jude.

Jellal dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk. Erza menjelaskan,

"Soal Lucy yang merupakan Sang _Light Witch_ , kami sudah mencari tahu dan mendapat kebenarannya—maaf karena sudah bertindak seperti itu. Lalu tadi Loki-san juga telah menceritakannya kepada kami tentang Lucy—semuanya."

Jude menatap Loki, lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Aku juga tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini dari kalian, karena kalian semua berhak mengetahuinya." Kata Jude. Perkataannya ini sedikit membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk untuk membicarakan masalah yang ada.

"Semakin hari kekuatan kegelapan semakin bertambah besar, dan itu mengancam keselamatan Lucy. Lucy adalah Sang _Light Witch_ , dan dia yang memegang kunci dari segel yang mengunci kekuatan Penyihir Kegelapan. Karena itu, Lucy diincar oleh semua pemilik kekuatan kegelapan."

"Tapi, bukankah ada pelindung yang melindunginya sehingga auranya itu tidak akan terasa oleh kegelapan?" tanya Levy.

"Ya, tapi pelindung itu akan hancur ketika dia berumur 16 tahun. Dan saat itu, dia benar-benar akan dalam bahaya." Terang Jude.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa kalian semua berada di tempat Lucy di serang waktu itu? Apakah hanya kebetulan?" tanya Porlyusica. Kali ini semuanya saling melempar pandang, tampak gelisah lalu akhirnya Mira membuka suara.

"Ada seorang yang mengirimi kami telepati."

"Telepati? Kalian semua?"

"Ya. Kami semua, tanpa kecuali. Kami nggak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tapi dia bisa tahu bahwa Lucy sedang dalam bahaya dan meminta kami untuk ke tempatnya saat itu." Terang gadis berambut silver itu.

Jude dan Porlyusica saling bertatapan, kini keduanya menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi, ternyata mereka orangnya…" gumam Porlyusica. Hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak para penyihir muda itu. Jude tiba-tiba saja berdiri, menatap menyeluruh teman-teman Lucy, tatapannya kali ini tampak begitu sedih.

"Aku tahu, kalian mungkin enggan melakukan ini, tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya?"

Semuanya terlonjak dari duduk mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja Jude berlutut dan bersujud di hadapan mereka semua.

"Ku mohon… tolong lindungilah Lucy sebagai teman kalian… juga sebagai _Guardiannya_.."

Malam semakin larut, dan Lucy tampaknya telah tertidur dengan pulas setelah diobati oleh Porlyusica. Nafas gadis itu berembus teratur dan matanya terpejam, tenang.

Seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan scraft sisik yang melingkar di lehernya, berdiri menyandar di tembok, di dekat gadis itu. Onixnya sama sekali tak lepas dari wajah jelita gadis itu, seakan dia akan menghilang dari hadapannya jika pandangannya dialihkan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Lucy yang tenang berubah menjadi penuh kegelisahan. Dahinya berkerut dan dia bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Natsu segera mendekatinya ketika gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Jangan…ku mohon…aku takut…_ "

Natsu menggenggam tangannya yang terangkat, seakan hendak menggapai sesuatu, dan Natsu membulatkan onixnya saat melihat gadis itu mulai menangis. Sesenggukan,

" _Tetaplah di sini…_ "

Natsu dapat merasakan kepedihan dan keputusasaan dari suaranya. Seakan semua yang dia katakan adalah fana. Seakan…dia kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya hampa. Remasan tangan Lucy di tangannya yang besar semakin mengerat, takut dan terluka.

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku…_ "

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Lucy, lalu berbisik lembut, " _Ssshh_ … aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Entah bagaimana Lucy yang semula tampak gelisah langsung tenang kembali. Genggamannya pada tangan Natsu juga melemah, dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Natsu menatapnya dengan lembut, namun sendu. Sementara tanganya bergerak, menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya Natsu pelan, kepada Lucy. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan Lucy, tampak mencoba menyalurkan perasaan tenang kepada gadis itu. Sementara tangan satunya bergerak, menyingkap helaian pirang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hidup ini memang tidak adil, bukan?" kata Natsu. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, saat menatap kembali sosok Lucy.

Mengingatkannya akan kejadian pahit dalam hidupnya yang mengubah dirinya.

" _Lisa_ …"

Tanpa Natsu sadari, seorang gadis mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mencengkeram dadanya yang seakan dapat merasakan kepedihan kedua orang itu.

"Kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Lebih tepatnya saat Perayaan Kemenangan Daimatou Enbu."

"Aku telah mencurigai seseorang sejak lama, dan mungkin dia akan bergerak malam itu, dengan seluruh kekuatan kegelapannya."

"Kalau begitu… kami akan melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

"Malam gerhana bulan, tiga hari lagi. Tepat saat dia berusia 16 tahun."

Seorang pria bermantel hitam menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit malam lewat balkon sebuah hotel. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran seperti jam saku, dan saat membukanya, tampak nyala dari 12 lubang di dalamnya. Namun, hanya satu yang tidak menyala. Di mana di dalam lubang itu tergambar sebuah tanda.

Kembar.

"Bagaimana pun, aku harus membawa _mereka_ , tanpa si kembar… maafkan aku, _Mavis…_ "

.

.

 _Zleb!_

Seorang pria berjenggot putih menghunjamkan pisau di tangannya pada sampul buku hitam besar yang berada di meja. Darah yang berada di dalam gagang pisau itu menyusut, seakan masuk ke dalam buku itu. Kemudian buku itu bergerak. Pisau itu jatuh saat sulur-sulur emas yang mengunci buku itu bergerak, menyusut dan menjadi satu dalam bentuk pentagaram di tengah.

Dan buku itu terbuka.

Aura hitam langsung menguar dari dalamnya, seakan mencekik seiapapun yang berada disana dengan bermacam rasa negri.

Tapi pria tua ini tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya… anda akan bangkit kembali, _Yang Mulia Zeref…"_

 _BERSAMBUNG…_

Wohohoho! Entah kenapa Sheilchan merasa words nya jadi semakin sedikit. Tapi Sheilchan sudah berusaha semampu Sheilchan untuk ngetik kelanjutan ceritanya kembali. Jadi Sheilchan minta maaf kalau jadinya jelek… TT_TT

Di akhir-akhir, Natsu nyebut nama seseorang lho… siapa ya dia? Siapa hayo? (digetok palu)

Btw… untuk pengumuman aja besok mungkin akan jadi Last Chapter untuk fanfiction ini. Lho kok begituuuuu? Sheilchan akan menjelaskannya di Chapter besok.

Karena itu biar Sheilchan tetep semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya, REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Light Witch and The 12 Zodiac

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and the others

Warning : AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Gaje, Cerita nggak menarik, Typo berserakan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fanfic ini.

.

.

.

Yo minna Sheilchan kembali dengan chapter 11!

Mungkin pada heran kenapa kali ini Sheilchan update lebih cepat dari biasanya (emang elu bisa update cepet thor? *disikut*). Ada beberapa alasan sebenernya, yang pertama karena ide nya udah ada di kepala dan tinggal nyalurin di laptop, dan Sheilchan juga lagi semangat ngetik berkat review kalian yang membangun :3.

Dan yang kedua… karena Sheilchan dapet _wangsit_ untuk melakukan sesuatu pada fic ini! hehehe… (ketawa jahat) :v

Oke deh, kayaknya bosen juga setiap mau buka fic, ocehannya Sheilchan kebanyakan. Karena itu langsung aja, READ ENJOYYY! ^_^

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin.

Rambut pirang bagaikan benang-benang sutra yang tersanggul rapi, berhias jepit perak. Long dress mahal berwarna pink berleher tinggi dengan beberapa bagian atas berwarna lebih tua dan hiasan kancingan seperti pakaian tionghoa. Tak lupa sarung tangan pink lembut dengan pita di pergelangannya. Sepatu berheels 10 cm menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Poni semata dibiarkan terjuntai bersama beberapa helaian rambut di sekitar telinga, mempercantik dirinya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia karena malam ini adalah malam pesta perayaan kemenangan kelasnya atas pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Dan malam ini dia akan menjadi semakin dewasa.

Ulang tahunnya yang ke 16.

Namun tidak begitu. Tak ada raut bahagia yang terpatul dari wajahnya yang terpoles make up tipis natural. Karamel itu tak secerah biasanya, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink itu sama sekali tak mengukir senyum.

Bibir itu ia gigit. Kalut.

"Lucy-nee, kau sudah siap?"

Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan dress hijau tosca berenda selutut melongok dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya sosok gadis pirang itu mendekat, lalu melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Ya. Ayo kita berangkat." lalu ia berlalu, tak menyadari bahwa gadis kecil di belakangnya memasang ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mempersiapkannya?"

"Ya master. Semua. Dengan perintah master, mereka akan langsng datang."

Pria berjenggot putih panjang itu tersenyum, "Hm… bagus. Di pesta nanti, berlakulah sewajarnya agar kalian tidak dicurigai. Tapi, jangan pernah alihkan perhatian kalian dari gadis _itu_."

"Baik Master."

"Ah, dan… Rogue.." pria tua itu beralih pada pemuda berambut hitam lurus di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Sesuai perintah dari Master, saya akan menculik dan membawanya ke tempat di mana _Lord_ berada."

Pria itu mengeluarkan smirknya, "Bagus. Ku pikir kalian sudah paham rencana kita. Karena Pesta akan segera di mulai, cepatlah pergi. Rencana kali ini harus berjalan dengan baik."

"Tapi Master, bagaimana dengan para _Guardian_?" tanya wanita bercepol.

Mata itu berkilat, dingin, "Aku akan menghabisi mereka, seperti _sebelumnya_."

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung cukup besar yang terlihat seperti bagunan pada masa lampau. Seorang pria berjas hitam keluar dari tempat kemudi. Rambut oranyenya yang biasanya tampak berantakan kini telah tersisir dengan rapi. Pria itu membuka pintu untuk majikannya yang tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Jude Heartfilia, dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa keluar dari dalam. Pakaian formal rapi yang melekat di tubuhnya tampak mempertegas perawakannya. Wendy Marvell menyusul turun setelah Loki membukakan pintu untuknya. Gadis itu tampak manis sekali dengan dress selututnya dan rambut yang di kuncir dua. Akan tetapi, gadis yang lebih dewasa di belakangnya lebih menarik perhatian.

Lucy Heartfilia, dengan segala kecantikannya yang natural tampak lebih cantik malam ini dengan balutan longdress miliknya. Apa lagi dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajahnya itu, menambah keanggunan dan kecantikannya. Tak ayal beberapa penjaga yang berada di sana terpana melihatnya. Jude mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Jude bersama Lucy dan Wendy yang diikuti Loki di belakang memasuki bangunan kuno itu. Mereka berjalan di lorong yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup, namun terdengar keriuhan pesta di dalam sana. Dua orang penjaga membungkuk kepada mereka sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu itu.

Lucy terpana.

Bangunan ini ternyata tak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Memang di luar tampak kuno dan tua, tetapi di bagian dalam ternyata begitu mewah. Ruang luas beratap tinggi dengan lampu-lampu gantung Kristal. Dinding dan lantai berhias mozaik. Tak lupa hiasan-hiasan mahal dan indah bernuansa mewah menghiasi ruangan. Selain itu ruangan ini tampaknya memiliki dua lantai di mana terdapat balkon di lantai atas.

Meja-meja panjang berjajar dipenuhi berbagaia makanan, gelas-gelas disusun seperti piramida yang di dalamnya telah terdapat minuman. Suara music klasik yang indah terdengar menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dan yang pasti, tampat ini sangat ramai! Tentu saja ada banyak orang, tapi tempat ini ramai bukan hanya karena itu saja, melainkan karena tingkah orang-orangnya yang kebanyakan adalah pelajar di sekolah sihir ini. terlihat jelas mereka tengah menikmati pesta malam ini.

Ada yang sedang adu makan, lomba berjoget, perang mulut, mengobrol lalu tertawa amat keras dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal _tak lazim_ yang para penyihir muda ini lakukan.

Lucy hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Walaupun mereka semua memakai pakaian formal, tapi mereka seperti menganggap tempat pesta ini bagaikan perayaan pindah rumah.

"Selamat datang Jude Heartfila-sama."

Seorang wanita tua berambut pink, dengan gaun hitam berenda mendatangi Jude dan Lucy bersama pria tua bertubuh kecil dengan setelan jas berekor.

"Ah, Porlyusica-san dan Makarov-san. Maaf kami terlambat." Kata Jude, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lucy, Wendy dan Loki turut membungkuk kepada mereka berdua.

"Bukan masalah. Acaranya juga masih berjalan lama. Dan Lucy, senang rasanya melihatmu tampak sehat."

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit malu, "M-maaf karena sebelumnya saya merepotkan anda."

Porlyusica tersenyum sekilas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena melihat Lucy tampak baik-baik saja. Apa lagi setelah insiden beberapa malam lalu.

Malam saat Lucy diserang.

"Lucy, kau bisa bergabung bersama teman-temanmu. Ajak juga Wendy dan Loki. Ayah ingin mengobrol dengan Porlyusica-san dan Makarov-san."

Lucy mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Ayahnya bersama Kepala Sekolah dan Wali Kelasnya. Tak lupa Wendy dan Loki turut menyertainya. Jude menatap putrinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskannya, Jude."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemas jika hari ini anakku bisa saja mati?"

Perkataan Jude membuat Porlyusica terdiam. Wanita ini tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang, dan apa yang dikatakan Jude itu benar.

Malam ini bisa saja menjadi akhir dari gadis pirang itu… dan menjadi akhir dari dunia ini.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan anak-anakku Jude."

Makarov angkat bicara. Dia menatap Jude dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit sombong, namun menyimpan perasaan menenangkan, "Anak-anak yang kau mintai bantuan, mereka semua bukanlah anak-anak yang lemah. Dan _dia_ telah menentukan bahwa merekalah para calon _Enchanter,_ Guardian Lucy. Mereka pasti bisa melindungi putrimu."

Jude terenyak mendengar perkataan Makarov. Kata-kata… yang terdengar mirip dengan yang di katakan pemuda bersurai sakura itu.

" _Kalau begitu… kami akan melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi."_

"Ya. Kalau begitu kita hanya bisa menunggu dan bersiap."

.

.

.

Lucy dan Wendy berjalan di antara kerumunan. Keberadaan gadis Heartfilia itu tampaknya menarik perhatian banyak orang, terutama anak laki-laki. Setiap Lucy melintas, mereka pasti akan terbengong sembari menatapnya, seakan melihat bidadari atau malaikat.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak terpana dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan gadis Hearfilia itu?

Dan tentu saja tanpa di minta, mereka akan mendapat deathglare gratis dari Loki, lalu pura-pura mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Mungkin karena merasa seram dengan auranya yang tak mengenakkan. Dan Loki benar-benar merasa sebal. Lucy sendiri tampaknya tak peduli, atau mungkin tak sadar dengan semua perhatian itu. Dia tengah sibuk mencari teman-temannya karena jujur saja Lucy tak memiliki banyak kenalan di sini. Tapi tampaknya Lucy tak perlu melakukan itu karena suara melengking seorang gadis segera terdengar membelah kebisingan yang ada.

"Lucy~~"

Seorang gadis berambut biru mengombak dengan longdress dan topi berwarna serupa berlari ke arahnya.

"Juvia?!"

Juvia menghambur ke pelukan Lucy dan Lucy balas memeluk gadis yang sedikit over itu tanpa protes walaupun mereka jadi sorotan orang-orang. Juvia kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy? Kau sudah sehat? Ya ampun Juvia benar-benar khawatir denganmu!"

Lucy mengangguk, "Aku sudah sembuh kok. Ini berkat pertolongan dari Porlyusica-san dan Wendy. Dan yang jelas dari mu dan yang lainnya."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan hal besar kok. Kita ini kan teman."

Erza Scarlet, dengan balutan kimono ungu muncul dari arah di mana Juvia berlari tadi. Rambut merahnya tersanggul sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Di sampingnya turut juga Levy yang mengenakan dress berwarna kuning gading. Bandana kuning menghias rambut biru pendeknya. Dan Mirajane yang mengenakan dress putih berleher rendah dan mengikat tinggi rambut silvernya. Poninya kini dibiarkan terjuntai menutupi dahi.

Senyum Lucy mengembang melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Teman-teman!"

Erza, Levy dan Mira mendekati Lucy. Levy memberikan pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya itu, "Syukurlah kau sehat saja Lu-chan."

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang ke acara ini." kata Mira.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang! Ini kan pesta kemenangan kelas kita! Ku pikir juga pasti akan menyenangkan ke pesta dengan teman-temanku." Kata Lucy riang. Juvia, Levy, dan Mira tampak saling pandang. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di mata mereka. Namun Lucy sepertinya tak menyadari itu.

"Wah… Wendy juga datang ya?" tanya Erza ramah pada gadis berambut biru di samping mengangguk dengan semangat,

"Tentu saja! Karena aku ingin melin—uph!"

"Jangan bicara sekeras itu, kecil."

"Gajeel? Laxus? Gray?"

Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyard dan Gray Fullbuster dengan pakaian formal—namun sudah tak tampak formal lagi—tiba-tiba muncul. Gajeel baru saja membekap Wendy. Wendy mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Gajeel, lalu Laxus. Laxus memberikan gadis itu kode.

Wendy tampak panik lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wendy, bodoh! Kau menakutinya!"

Gajeel mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Erza, "Apaan sih?! Aku hanya membuatnya tidak berisik! Kau tahu kan telingaku ini sensitive? Mendengar suara ribut seperti radio rusak dari orang-orang di sini saja sudah membuat kepalaku pening, apa lagi kalau di tambah seriosa si kecil ini?" tunjuknya pada Wendy.

Lucy memeluk Wendy yang tampaknya memang sedikit ketakutan, "S-sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Ya kan Wendy?"

Wendy mengangguk. Loki memegangi wajahnya, sempat panik karena Wendy hampir mengatakan hal _itu_.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa mengucapkan, selamat ulang tahun ya Lucy." Kata Mira. Lucy terenyak mendengar perkataan gadis berambut silver itu.

"Ulang tahunnya kan masih jam 12 nanti." Protes Laxus.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula sebentar lagi juga jam 12 kok."

"Selamat ulang tahun Lucy…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lu-chan."

"Jadilah semakin dewasa, pirang."

Lucy terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, dan itu tentu saja membuat Mira dan yang lainnya khawatir. Namun Lucy kembali tersadar dan menatap satu persatu temannya yang kembali menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir.

" _Aku membuat mereka khawatir lagi…"_

Lucy mencoba mengusir segala pikiran dan kenangan negative yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Lucy tersenyum. Tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menutupi segala kerisauan di hatinya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman…"

Namun semuanya tahu, semua itu hanyalah palsu. Dan ucapan mereka semua juga hanya semu untuk menutupi _sesuatu._

Gray coba mencairkan suasana yang penuh _kebohongan_ ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong gaunmu bagus Lucy. Kau jadi kelihatan cantik."

Pujian Gray, sukses mencengangkan Levy dan yang lainnya. Lucy tentu saja sedikit malu karena di puji laki-laki.

"Ah…t-tidak juga. Tapi terima kasih. Kau juga tampan."

"Huweee… Gray-sama selingkuh di depan Juvia…" Juvia menangis dengan tidak elit layaknya anak kecil. Levy berusaha menenangkan gadis itu agar air matanya tak membanjiri ruangan dan menghancurkan pesta. Gray dan Lucy meringis kaku sementara yang lainnya tertawa. Hanya Laxus dan Loki yang tetap stay cool—tapi sebenarnya Loki melakukannya untuk memikat cewek-cewek di sana dan terbukti hal itu berhasil.

Lucy menatap teman-temannya, dan tampaknya dia menyadari ada seseorang yang kurang. Dan sepertinya Laxus dan Loki tahu siapa yang dicari gadis itu.

"Ehm… kalian tidak bersama Natsu?"

Tawa mereka mereda.

"Benar juga, bukankah tadi kalian datang bersama Natsu? Sekarang di mana dia?" tanya Mira. Erza menatap Gray dengan tajam, dan Gray membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah isyarat. Erza berdecak.

"Dia pergi entah kemana." kata Laxus kalem. Kini semuanya dapat melihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah cantik Lucy.

" _Padahal aku belum berterima kasih padanya…"_ gumam Lucy.

"Tenag saja, nanti dia juga akan muncul, jadi kau bisa berterima kasih saat itu." Kata Gajeel seakan tahu yang digumamkan Lucy—tentu saja karena pemuda itu memiiki pendengaran yang tajam. Lucy lupa akan hal itu. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Be-begitu ya… ya… baguslah…." Ujarnya gugup. Mira dan Levy tersenyum jahil lalu mulai menggoda Lucy. Mira merangkul gadis itu.

"Mau ku ajarkan cara menggoda Natsu?" tanya Mira. Lucy merona.

"Me-menggoda? S-siapa?"

"N.A.T.S.U." Kata Mira dengan nada jahil. Lucy tambah blushing, "Aku pernah melakukannya, tapi nggak berhasil. Dia benar-benar laki-laki tahan godaan! Tapi kalau kau mungkin bisa berhasil!"

Dan mereka semua kemudian sibuk menggoda gadis Heartfilia itu. Bahkan Laxus dan Wendy juga ikut-ikutan. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu hangat di mata Loki. Pria berambut oranye itu hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi senyum itu berganti dengan wajah datar yang menyembunyikan bermacam emosi. Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari tempat Lucy.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjas dengan balutan jaket bertudung sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada papan biru transparan di depannya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak serius sekali, dengan alis yang tertaut di tengah dahi. Matanya memicing, ketika menyadari sesuatu dari layar transparan di hadapannya.

"Tidak Ada." Katanya, pada orang yang berada di tempat yang sama denganya—balkon.

Pemuda dengan rambut pink cerah itu memejamkan matanya, tampak tengah berfokus pada keadaan sekelilingnya. Angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih tampaknya tak memepengaruhi fokusnya sama sekali. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menajamkan semua inderanya yang memang lebih sensitive dari manusia bisa.

"Hn." Gumamnya, mengiyakan. Jellal Fernandez menghilangkan papan sihirnya lalu berjalan mendekati Natsu. Jas pemuda bersurai sakura itu tersampir di pundaknya, dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai berantakan seperti biasa. Tampaknya pemuda ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan pesta yang berlangsung di sekolahnya.

Masa bodoh dengan acara konyol itu.

"Karena radarku tak dapat merasakan kehadiran mereka, ku pikir mereka belum bergerak." Kata Jellal. Natsu tak berniat menimpali dan hanya mendengarkan. Onixnya menatap langit, di mana bintang-bintang bertaburan di sana menghiasi sang langit malam. Jellal menatap kearah yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Apa menurutmu mereka benar-benar akan kembali menyerang?"

"Mereka akan tetap menyerang, bahkan dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan _dia_ tidak mungkin bisa melarikan diri." kata Natsu dengan tenang. "Kita harus melindunginya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali ingin melindunginya? Aku cukup mengenalmu dan ku pikir sikapmu jadi bertolak belakang dari biasanya setelah mengenal Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu diam. Jellal melanjutkan.

"Apa yang kau _pikirkan_?"

Perkataan Jellal sukses membuat wajah datar Natsu menjadi berekspresi. Dia melirik pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan tak suka, dan pemuda itu balas menatap Natsu—kali ini tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin.

"Mungkin kau bisa menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, bahkan teman-temanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipu intuisiku." Kata Jellal. " _Pentacle_ itu, kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

Natsu tampak tak terkejut sama sekali, dan kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar, "Kau mencurigai orang yang salah."

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Kau lah yang justru _membahayakan_ Lucy."

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian saling pandang. Yang satu tampak tengah menutupi sesuatu, yang satunya tengah menggali sesuatu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena suara seorang pria menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ternyata kalian memang di sini."

Loki tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dan berdiri menyandar di dinding. Jellal menyapanya sementara Natsu memilih membuang muka. Jellal kemudian menjelaskan tentang keadaan di luar, yang beberapa saat lalu telah ia awasi.

"Jadi memang di dalam ya. Sial sekali kita tak bisa menemukannya!" Kata Loki. Jellal mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan tetap di luar sini. Dengan Natsu Dragneel tentu saja." Kata Jellal.

Loki beralih pada pemuda berambut pink dengan scraft sisik yang selalu setia melingkar di lehernya itu. Pemuda itu masih menatap langit malam.

"Sepertinya Lucy mencarimu. Bagaimana kalau kau turun dan temui dia?"

"Aku malas bercampur dengan orang-orang merepotkan." jawabnya dingin. Loki memutar bola matanya.

"Kau masih ingat permintaanku?"

Natsu terdiam. Loki melanjutkan, "Karena itu, ku mohon temuilah dia. Dia pasti merasa tenang jika kau ada di dekatnya."

Natsu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, di mana Loki masuk tadi. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu melalui Loki, pria itu menahannya.

"Sebelumnya benahi rambut dan pakaianmu itu, lalu—" Loki menyerahkan topeng berwarna hitam yang menutupi daerah mata, dengan hiasan bulu-bulu lembut dan tampak seperti topeng kucing, "Saat pesta dansa, gunakan ini."

Natsu menerimanya dengan enggan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Loki mendekati Jellal.

" _Pentacle_ itu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Suasana pesta begitu meriah. Porlyusica, selaku Kepala sekolah Magnolia Academy menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepada kelas Fairy Tail yang telah berhasil memenangkan Daimatou Enbu. Lalu dengan sihirnya, beliau membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan lambang dari kelas Fairy Tail, yang kemudian pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang bercahaya di atas kepala anak-anak kelas Fairy tail. Semua memberi tepuk tangan kepada kelas pemenang, dan Lucy merasa begitu bangga menjadi bagian dari kelas yang luar biasa ini—walaupun ia sempat _mengacau_ saat pertandingan berlangsung. Di mana kejadian tak _terduga_ terjadi. Tapi dia bersyukur karena tampaknya tak banyak yang mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah itu acara yang di tunggu-tunggu pun dimulai.

Pesta Dansa.

Saat itu semuanya memakai topeng karena mereka wajib memakainya. Suara music kembali terdengar. Sebagian besar orang langsung mencari pasangan untuk berdansa. Mereka semua berdansa bersama, mengikuti alunan music yang menggema keras ke seluruh penjur ruangan. Setengah lebih dari ruangan di bagian tengah kemudian menjadi lantai dansa. Lucy sedikitnya iri melihat orang-orang berdansa dengan bahagianya—entah itu dengan kekasih mereka atau dengan orang yang mereka suka atau baru mereka kenal. Bahkan Laxus, yang Lucy kira sangat anti dengan hal yang berbau _romantisme_ seperti ini dengan sikap yang begitu _gentle_ mengajak Mira berdansa. Mira sendiri tak menyangkanya, bahkan yang lain terperangah melihat itu. Tapi gadis cantik berambut silver itu menerima ajakan Laxus dengan senang hati.

Gajeel dan Levy juga. Walaupun Gajeel tampak sok terpaksa saat mengajak Levy berdansa dengan sikap yang _ekhem_ —aneh, tapi Levy langsung menerimanya. Walaupun dari jauh, Lucy masih dapat mendengar perdebatan kedua sejoli ini tentang perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

Gray dan Juvia jangan di tanya. Setelah diumumkan Acara dimulai, gadis berambut mengombak itu langsung menarik Gray ke tengah dan mengajaknya berdansa. Juvia girang tak karuan sambil menari dengan memuta-mutar Gray saking semangatnya. Lucy meringis dalam hati.

Semoga Gray masih hidup setelah acara selesai, batinnya.

Lucy, Wendy dan Erza memilih ke tempat makanan. Erza tampak lahap sekali memakan strawberry cake dan terus bergumam tentang rasanya yang luar biasa. Sementara Wendy asik dengan pudding mangganya dan tak kalah _excited_ seperti Erza. Lucy hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, karena siapa sangka, mereka bisa jadi selucu itu ketika makan makanan yang mereka sukai.

"Erza, kau tidak berdansa dengan Jellal?"

"E-eh? De-dengan J-J-Jellal? I-itu—" wajah Erza memerah sempurna seperti rambutnya, namun kemudian gadis ini ingat sesuatu, "Nanti saja. Dia sedang sedikit sibuk, biasa lah." Kata Erza. Lucy sedikit heran melihat perubahan sikap Erza, tapi kemudain dia mengangguk-angguk saja.

Erza mengamati Lucy yang tampak terus-terusan menatap orang-orang yang tengah berdansa, lalu berkata, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut berdansa? Padahal dari tadi banyak yang mengajakmu. Jangan bilang tuan putri Heartfilia tidak bisa berdansa."

Kali ini Lucy yang tampak salah tingkah, "E-enak saja. Aku bisa! A-aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa. Lagi pula tempatnya sempit." Kata Lucy—alibi. Erza mendengus geli.

"Kalau menunggu Natsu, nanti kau tidak jadi berdansa lho."

 _Blusssshhh…_ wajah Lucy merona sempurna. Dia menatap Erza makin salah tingkah.

" _M-mou_ Erza! Jangan menggodaku terus seperti Mira dan Levy-chan!" kata Lucy sembari mengembungkan pipinya, lalu kembali memakan vanilla cakenya. Erza dan Wendy hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Jujur saja kenapa, Lucy? Lagi pula semuanya juga tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda berambut pink itu.

Lucy memakan cake nya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sejujurnya apa yang di katakana Erza itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Oke, Lucy akui dia ingin sekali bertemu Natsu—sekedar berterima kasih karena waktu itu telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi entah di mana pemuda itu kini berada. Lucy ingin mencarinya, tapi tak mungkin meninggalkan Wendy apa lagi Loki juga tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Jangan bilang kalau pria itu sedang asik mojok dengan beberapa orang cewek layaknya seorang bos di bar.

Kalau iya, Lucy berjanji akan melayangkan sepatu _heels_ nya ke wajah Loki.

Lucy ingin berdansa, sangat ingin malah! Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan takut yang menggelayuti hati gadis ini. Sedari tadi Lucy merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Lucy merasa diawasi.

Karena itu Lucy memilih berdiam diri di sini, bersama Erza dan Wendy.

"Permisi, maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona?"

Lucy tersentak mendengar suara dari belakangnya, gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan dia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut putih yang terkesan sedikit berantakan telah berdiri di sana. Dia mengenakan topeng macan putih yang menutupi separuh atas wajahnya. Dia juga mengenakan kemeja ungu di balut jas hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya yang bagus. Lucy tampaknya terpana dengan senyum dan tatapan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ku pikir kau belum memiliki pasangan, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa karena aku juga tak memiliki pasangan. Apa kau mau?" tanya pemuda itu, masih disertai senyum tampannya.

Erza mendekati Lucy lalu sedikit menyikutnya agar gadis itu tersadar kembali. Erza berbisik. "Pergilah. Ku pikir dia tak kalah mempesonanya dari Natsu, bahkan lebih baik. Aku akan menjaga Wendy." Kata Erza.

Lucy tampaknya ragu, antara mererima ajakan itu atau tidak. Tapi tangan pemuda itu sudah terulur kepadanya, dan rasanya tidak enak menolak pemuda seramah dia.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

Lucy menyambut tangan itu yang kemudian menggenggam tangannya lembut. Mereka segera menjauh dari Erza dan Wendy yang menatap keduanya dengan senyum mengembang. Sesampainya di lantai dansa, pemuda itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang Lucy dan mengenggam tangan Lucy yang lain dengan lembut. Sementara Lucy meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak pemuda itu, dan keduanya mulai berdansa.

Music mengalun dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Dan kini orang-orang mulai menatap mereka, mengagumi keduanya yang sama-sama mempesona. Gerakan dansa mereka juga terkesan begitu anggun. Tapi sepertinuya Lucy tampaknya sedikit menyesali keputusannya karena kini perasaannya jadi semakin gelisah. Gadis ini sama sekali tak fokus pada pasangan dansanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, nona."

Lucy mendongak untuk dapat melihat pasangan dansanya. Pemuda bermanik hitam itu menatap Lucy dengan lembut sehingga darah Lucy berdesir,

"Gerakanmu kaku."

Lucy sedikit tersentak mendengar teguran itu, "A-ah m-maafkan aku." Kata Lucy.

"Bukan itu, maaf maksudku kau kelihatan sedikit resah. Apa yang kau resahkan?"

"Aku hanya… sedikit khawatir karena meninggalkan adikku bersama temanku…" ujarnya bohong.

"Oh begitu. Kau ingin segera kembali?" tanya pemuda itu.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Benarkah bukan karena hal _lain_?"

DEG!  
Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan perasaan tak enak setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya, masih dengan lembut. Tapi Lucy justru merasa takut.

Dia ingin menyingkir dari pemuda ini.

Tapi, Lucy tak dapat melakukannya. Dirinya seakan terhanyut dengan tarian dansa dan gerakan dari pemuda pasangannya ini. Juga dari tatapan matanya itu.

Indah…namun mematikan.

Lucy… takut…

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan tautan tangannya pada pemuda ini terlepas dan sebuah tangan yang terasa begitu hangat menggenggam tangannya,

Dan tubuh Lucy tersentak, tertarik hingga menabrak dada orang itu.

"Maaf menyela. Tapi bisa ku ambil kembali pasanganku?"

DEG!

Jantung Lucy berdebar-debar. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dia amat terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda bertopeng kucing kini telah berada di depannya dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Rambut pinknya tersisir dan terselip di belakang telinga. Scraft sisik melingkar di lehernya, menambah kesan lebih. Onixnya yang segelap malam menatap Lucy sekilas.

Dan Lucy langsung mengenalinya.

"Natsu…?"

.

.

.

Lucy amat terkejut melihat Natsu yang telah berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu terus menatap pemuda itu dengan tidak percaya. Dan apa yang tadi dia bilang? Lucy pasti salah dengar!

Sementara itu, Natsu sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda bersurai putih yang menjadi teman dansa Lucy barusan. Entah kenapa Natsu menatapnya dengan dingin dan penuh rasa tak suka hingga tanpa sadar pelukannya pada pinggang Lucy mengerat.

"Ah, jadi dia pasanganmu?" tanya pemuda itu. Natsu hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian terlibat aksi saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya Natsu memilih berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapun sembari menarik Lucy begitu saja. Lucy yang tak menolak hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Natsu. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat pemuda berambut putih mempesona yang berdansa dengannya tadi.

Natsu membawa Lucy ke lantai dansa di sisi lain. Lucy sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pemuda berscraft sisik itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pingganya, membuat Lucy otomatis menabrak tubuhnya.

"Natsu—"

Rasa kaget dan protes itu diabaikan oleh si pemilik surai sakura. Dia melepas satu sarung tangan Lucy. Tangan besarnya kemudian menggenggam tangan itu, menyalurkan kehangatan pada telapak tangan Lucy yang terasa dingin. Pemuda itu mulai melangkah, menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti alunan music yang telah berubah. Lucy dengan setengah terpaksa mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu. Wajah Lucy merona hebat saat menyadari siapa dan apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini.

" _Astaga, kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba mengajakku berdansa seperti ini? Dan dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun dan menghirukanku! Ya ampun jantungku…"_

Lucy mencoba memberanikan dirinya, menatap sang pemilik onix mempesona itu. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar dengan cepat.

"N-Natsu… ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Jangan pernah menerima ajakan dari orang yang tak dikenal."

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, dan Lucy dapat melihat kilat kekhawatiran pada tatapan dingin di balik topeng kucing itu.

"Kau hampir saja terkena sihir _pemikatnya_."

Perkataan Natsu sukses mengejutkan Lucy. Gadis itu menatap ke arah di mana pemuda bersurai putih itu ditinggalkan, lalu kembali menatap Natsu tak percaya.

Jadi apa karena itu Lucy merasakan perasaan yang aneh sewaktu berdansa dengannya?

Lucy bodoh sekali.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadarinya." Ujarnya lirih. Namun cukup untuk dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Natsu walaupun di tengah musik yang keras. Ketika Lucy hendak membuka suara lagi, Natsu langsung memotongnya.

"Berhentu berterima kasih dan meminta maaf. Aku sudah sering mendapatkannya."

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan melihat onix itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau ini lemah dan merepotkan. Dan mudah sekali percaya dengan orang lain. Seharusnya… kau tidak percaya begitu saja pada orang yang _belum_ benar-benar kau kenal. Begitupun… _aku_ …"

Lucy tak menengar dengan jelas kata terakhir dari Natsu, namun sesaat Lucy melihat kilatan berbeda pada onix pemuda itu. Tapi semua itu terlupakan begitu saja karena Natsu tiba-tiba makin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya,

"Tapi untuk sekarang, percayalah padaku dan tetaplah bersamaku seperti ini. Aku… tidak akan _menghianatimu_."

Lucy tak pernah mengerti apa yang dikatakan dan dpikirkan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Namun Lucy selalu menerima setiap perlakuannya. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuknya. Suara music yang mengalun dengan merdu dan mendayu membuat gerakan kedua sejoli ini menjadi memelan. Lucy dapat merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Natsu yang menggenggam tangannya. Sentuhan yang selalu berhasil menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Deru nafas pemuda itu menerpa daun telinganya, makin membuat wajahnya merona. Onix yang selalu menatapnya dengan berbeda, memantulkan gambar dirinya. Satu-satunya kegelapan yang Lucy sukau dan telah memikatnya.

Lucy baru sadar jika rasa gelisahnya kini telah menghilang.

 _Apa karena Natsu? Tapi… memang setiap berada di dekatnya, aku selalu merasa tenang. Aku… benar-benar… menyukainya…_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari—mungkin—kini hampir semua orang telah berhenti berdansa, dan menjauh dari tempat Lucy dan Natsu berdansa. Mereka semua menatap keduanya, dengan takjub, iri dan segala macam tatapan tak percaya.

"Dia.. Natsu Dragneel kan? Sejak kapan dia mau ikut berdansa?"

"Dan siapa yang berdansa dengannya?"

"Natsu Dragneel sedang berdansa dengan seorang gadis?"

"Apa gadis itu kekasihnya? Yang benar saja! Dia cantik sekali!"

"Mereka kelihatan serasi sekali…"

Sebagian anak perempuan—yang menyukai Natsu menangis di tempat karena sedih tapi juga terharu melihat adegan sakral itu.

Tentu saja! Sejak kapan seorang Natsu Dragneel dekat dengan gadis?!

"Salamander itu benar-benar—kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul dan malah berdansa dengan Lucy!" Gray tampak kesal, tapi Mira kemudian menyikut pemuda itu.

" _Ssstt_! Diamlah Gray. Lihatlah mereka berdua. Mereka serasi sekali."

Natsu dan Lucy masih terus berdansa, menjadi sorotan orang-orang. Dan Lucy tampaknya mulai menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Gadis ini jadi kelihatan salah tingkah saat melihat bahwa orang-orang tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Natsu.

"Abaikan saja."

"Eh—"

"Jangan berhenti berdansa. Terus bergerak."

Lucy mengedipkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun kebingungannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat Natsu makin menekan tubuhnya agar menyandar pada pemuda itu, sehingga Wajah Lucy menyuruk pada dada bidangnya. Jantung Lucy berdebar-debar saat wajah Natsu bergerak ke samping wajahnya dan berhenti di telinga Lucy.

Saat itu, denting dari jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat berbunyi dengan keras, menandakan pergantian hari telah di mulai.

Dan Lucy tak pernah menyangka, pemuda itu mengatakannya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetto Gozaimasu, Luce."_

Karamel Lucy melebar. Natsu menarik wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis kepada gadis pirang di depannya. Sukses membuat Lucy blushing. Tak tahan dengan semua ini, Lucy memilih menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Natsu sehingga kini mereka berdua tampak seperti tengah berpelukan. Menyembunyikan wajah malu, dan senangnya. Harum tubuh pemuda itu malah membuat Lucy semakin merasa melayang. Dan Lucy dapat merasakan, tangan besar Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy lebih erat.

Dan tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan orang-orang. Mereka semua terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Mereka mengira Natsu tengah memeluk Lucy.

Namun tindakan Natsu justru mengundang kecurigaan di mata Jude, Porlyusica, Makarov dan teman-temannya. Jellal dan Loki yang baru saja turun dari balkon tampaknya mengetahui maksud dari tindakan pemuda bersurai sakura itu.

Sementar itu, Natsu dan Lucy masih terus berdansa. Natsu tiba-tiba benar-benar memeluk Lucy yang membuat gadis itu makin meronda. Lalu Natsu berkata.

"Sebentar lagi."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Natsu yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi serius. Pemuda itu berbisik.

"Tutup matamu. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini jangan berteriak atau melepas pelukanku. Ikuti semua perkataanku dan tetaplah tenang. Mengerti?"

Belum sempat Lucy menanyakan maksud perkataan pemuda itu , musik tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Lucy terkejut dengan hal itu dan hendak bertanya ada apa sebenarnya ketika lampu-lampu penerangan di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip.

Lalu padam.

Suasana langsung berubah menjadi kacau dengan berbagai macam keluhan dan pertanyaan dari orang-orang. Lucy juga turut panik, namun Natsu tiba-tiba berbisik.

"Datang…"

SLAPP!

ZLEBBB!

.

.

.

Lampu kembali menyala dan semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa lampu tiba-tiba menjadi padam. Mereka juga sempat mendengar suara desingan yang cukup keras.

Dan semua hal itu terjawab. Mata mereka membola ketika mereka melihat kearah lantai dansa.

Lantai dansa, yang diperkirakan menjadi tempat Natsu dan Lucy berdansa tadi kini dipenuhi dengan tombak-tombak berwarna kehitaman yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan tak mengenakkan. Tombak itu menusuk lantai dalam hingga rusak. Sementara itu beberapa langkah dari tombak-tombak itu, Natsu Dragneel—dengan tetap memeluk Lucy Heartfilia berdiri sembari memegang sebuah tombak hitam. Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, terkejut dengan posisi mereka saat ini, dan gadis itu makin terkejut lagi ketika melihat bahwa Natsu memegang sebilah tombak.

Dan tombak itu menusuk tepat ke perut seorang pemuda.

"A-apa yang terjadi di sana? Tombak-tombak apa itu?!"

"Kyahhh! Ada orang tertusuk! Cepat tolong dia!"

Suasana menjadi ramai. Teman-teman Natsu yang melihat bahwa Natsu menusuk seseorang juga tak kalah terkejut. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan wajah pucat, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut bersalah atau syok.

Dia justru semakin serius.

Keramaiana itu terpecah ketika penuda yang tertusuk oleh tombak di tangan Natsu tiba-tiba meraung seperti hewan. Lalu dia berubah menjadi seekor Werewolf yang langsung menemparkan seisi ruangan.

"Werwolf?!"

Gray da yang lainnya tercengang, "Mereka—jangan bilang—"

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya?!" Jellal segera berlari menuruni tangga bersama Loki yang bersiap dengan tinju cahayanya.

"Mereka menyamar menjadi manusia!"

Porlyusica yang mendengar teriakan Jellal langsung berseru,

"Semua! Pergi dari sini!"

Dan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini mulai berhamburan untuk keluar. Akan tetapi sebagian besar tetap tinggal di sana.

Kemudian berubah menjadi sekumpulan werewolf dengan cakar setajam pedang yang meraung keras memanggil teman-temannya.

Jude membolakan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja aura jahat terasa memenuhi ruang pesta, membuat orang-orang mulai panik. Dan kepanikan itu pun menjadi saat tiba-tiba dinding di beberapa bagian ruangan terbelah, lalu keluarlah gerombolan-gerombolan Werewolf dan Erynyes—kelelawar hijau yang beberapa hari lalu sempat hampir membawa Lucy.

Suara jeritan menggema di mana-mana, disertai darah yang terciprat ke lantai mozaik saat cakar makhluk-makhluk itu mengoyak para penyihir satu per satu.

Lucy yang melihatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak menjerit. Namun jeritannya tertahan saat Natsu menyentakkan tombak itu dan membuat Werewolf yang sempat tertusuk melayang ke tempat makanan. Lalu ia mendengar suara Erza,

"Teman-teman! Lindungi Lucy!"

Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia juga kelompok Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus. Di tambah Wendy, Loki dan Jellal tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri mengelilingi Lucy dan Natsu dalam posisi melingkar. Mereka semua telah siap dengan sihir dan armor mereka.

"Te-teman-teman? A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Mereka berniat membawamu ke tempat Sang _Black Wizard."_ Jellal menatapnya dengan serius, "Kami akan melindungimu, Sang _Light Witch._ "

Lucy begitu Syok. Dan pertarungan kembali terjadi. Pertarungan yang akan menentukan nasib sang Light Witch dan dunia manusia.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di tempat lain…**_

Seorang pria bermantel hitam berlari cepat di antara lebatnya pepohonan. Rambut oranye kusamnya bergerak liar menembus deru angin yang seakan berniat menghentikan pergerakannya. Bibir itu terkatup rapat, dan dia gigit. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, di mana sebuah bangunan gedung sekolah terlihat diselubungi kekuatan kegelapan yang seakan melahapnya.

"Ku harap aku belum terlambat." Gumamnya sembari mempererat dekapan sebelah tangannya pada sebuah bola Kristal biru yang bagai memancarkan cahaya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Lho lho lho.. kok bersambung lagi sih? Katanya chapter ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir?

Ahaha.. maaf ya readers karena tiba-tiba Sheilchan jadi plinplan begini. Emang sebelumnya Sheilchan berniat jadiin chapter ini sebagai chapter terakhir, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Sheilchan.

Sheilchan kepikiran gimana kalau jadinya begini… terus begitu… ditamba ini… nanti pasti bakal makin seru! (ngomong apa sih? :v)

Sheilchan nggak bisa menghindari dari yang namanya bikin adegan action, makanya chapter ini hanya berisi kejadian sebelum klimaks pertarungan dan akhir chapter. Tapi kemungkinan kalau besok adegan actionnya nggak kepanjangan, besok bakal jadi chapter terakhir dari fic ini.

Dan ini mungkin masih menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak readers… :v

Pokoknya kalau tetep mau ceritanya di lanjutin, jangan lupa REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


End file.
